


Реван

by pino_cchio



Series: Константы далёкой Галактики [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Backstory, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: «Соколу Тысячелетия» не удалось уйти с орбиты Крэйта — оставшихся в живых сопротивленцев захватили в плен и теперь держат на борту космической базы Первого Ордена «Реван». Кайло Рен не склонен к фатализму, не желает загадывать наперёд и считает, что Хакс, вероятно, в своё время брезговал уроками истории. Рей не учила историю, но учится смотреть на цветной мир цветными глазами. Лея считает это забавным. Насколько может быть забавным плен и бунт на базе, названной в честь давно умершего бунтаря.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно конца TLJ.
> 
> Варнинг: диванная политика и slow burn в наличии.

**Рен-Вар, 23 ПБЯ**

На Рен-Варе было чудовищно холодно. Относительно терпимые минус тридцать градусов днём падали до совершенно невыносимых при такой влажности минус шестидесяти ночью, и хотя среди небольшой группы младших падаванов ходил слух, что магистр Скайуокер не имел к выбору планеты для ещё одного храма никакого отношения, по лукавому блеску в дядиных глазах Бен за сотую долю секунды догадался, что за всем этим стоял какой-то план. Не сокращение популяции чувствительных к Силе, и не уменьшение количества отмороженных пальцев на их ногах, но нечто безусловно _важное_. Что-то, что помогло бы смириться с колючим снегом, что царапал обветренные щёки, и пронизывающим до самых костей ветром — сшитая на заказ тонкая дублёнка была приятна взгляду его матери, но та вряд ли поинтересовалась температурой за бортом. Кожаная подошва лакированных ботинок безбожно скользила по обледенелой поверхности импровизированной дороги и ничуть не грела, а тихий смех Люка за спиной совсем не помогал радоваться сплошь белому пейзажу вокруг.

— Даже если мать сказала тебе «избавься от него», уверен, она не имела в виду физическую расправу, — резко подняв воротник дублёнки, пробормотал Бен. Из-за меха у рта голос звучал глухо, но Люк, уловив в ворчании хорошо знакомый сарказм, широко улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что нет: пресса дежурит вокруг её дома как почуявший кровь косяк акул. Без заголовков вроде «Не Лея Органа, а Лея Вейдер» она может и обойтись.

Парень поморщился, отчего вокруг огромных карих глаз лучиками собрались морщинки, и бросил на дядю мрачный взгляд.

— Да. «Внук Вейдера: не вкладывайте ему в руки меч» достаточно её повеселил.

Скайуокер склонил голову к плечу, глянув на племянника, и мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так.

Бен глубоко вдохнул, почувствовал, как от вымораживающего внутренности воздуха посветлели мысли и, дёрнув плечом, первым шагнул по скользкой дороге. Под толстым, рыхлым сугробом коварно прятался идеально гладкий лёд. Сила текла от кончиков пальцев, лба и живота к напряжённым голеням, ступни опускались на гладкую, отполированную поверхность тяжело и уверенно, и вся эта продрогшая планета на задворках Галактики неожиданно показалась не таким уж и плохим выбором. Здесь не было никого, кроме магистра и падаванов, вдалеке виднелся белоснежный храм. Ни один, даже самый отчаянный репортёр не мог добраться до него здесь, отца всё равно который год не видели ни на одной цивилизованной планете поблизости от Чандрилы, а мать отбивалась от настойчивой прессы с ловкостью прожжённого политика — так, как не смогла бы, имея его за спиной. Спрятаться не получилось бы и на Дантуине, в прежнем храме, потому Бен прекрасно понимал, что высадиться здесь было идеей здравой. Во всяком случае до тех пор, пока не уляжется шумиха вокруг вывалившихся из шкафов Скайуокеров скелетов. Люк и без того потерял больше трети учеников после того, как по центральному каналу диктор торжественно-скорбным голосом зачитывал настоящую биографию Энакина Скайуокера — терять падаванов из-за сидящих на хвосте репортёров было нелепо.

Из-за отмороженных носов тоже, но Бен отлично понимал разницу.

— Знаю, — буркнул он. — Хотя смеялась она громко. На крыльце сдохли все звездоцветы, и это был не я.

Люк смеялся тихо, но очень радостно.

Два тусклых солнца на востоке медленно клонились к закату.

 

* * *

На Рен-Варе не было ничего, кроме снега, скал и полуразрушенных каменных замков, оставшихся в наследство от вымершего коренного населения и теперь служивших Люку местом для нового храма Ордена. Пригодных для жилья строений было немного, но и оставшихся падаванов было лишь двадцать пять — скромная колония будущих джедаев обосновалась на руинах быстро и возражать особенно не пыталась. На заснеженной поверхности не было ни одного растения или животного, еду закупали на рядом расположенных населённых планетах, а на воду топили снег и лёд. Холод был и защитой, и испытанием: ни одному здравомыслящему человеку не придёт в голову, что Скайуокер увёз два десятка детей на планету со среднегодовой температурой в минус сорок градусов, и далеко не каждый падаван мог преобразовать Силу в тепло. Сомнительная авантюра поначалу не вызвала у учеников энтузиазма, но за прошедшую неделю те успели смириться с холодом и, судя по доносящимся из столовой голосам, уже не протестовали.

Стоило Бену переступить порог скудно освещённого помещения, все голоса затихли, и к нему обратились двадцать пять пар глаз. Выпрямив спину, Соло незаметно сглотнул и, подхватив со стопки поднос, шагнул к кухне. За спиной снова раздался низкий гул, и Бен выдохнул, скривившись в ответ на широкую улыбку Мегары, старой зайгеррианки, которая в своё время помогла Люку возродить Орден.

— Они остались здесь — это и есть их выбор, — добродушно заметила она, поставила ему на поднос чашу с горячей похлёбкой, чай и, подумав, добавила щедрый ломоть чёрного хлеба. — А толки всегда ходили.

— Болтали о сыне героев войны, а не о внуке тирана.

— Слова, их определяющие, зависят от тех, кого спрашивать, Бен.

— Очевидно, я задаю вопросы не тем.

— Очевидно. Ешь, ты замёрз.

— Спасибо.

Свободных столов было предостаточно: несмотря на организованное отопление, в больших помещениях температура была едва ли комфортной, и падаваны сидели кучно, стараясь сохранить тепло. Выбрав тот, что находился у самой дальней стены, Бен прошёл мимо старых приятелей и, бесшумно опустив поднос на каменный стол, сел на такую же холодную, как и всё вокруг, скамью. Под кожей, согревая мёрзнущее с непривычки тело, искрилась Сила, но плечи то и дело сводило судорогой, а еда остывала быстро: переборов некстати подкатившую к горлу тошноту, Соло взял ложку и принялся за недосоленную похлёбку — Мегара недурно обращалась со световым мечом, но кухарка из неё была отвратительная.

Мама рассказывала, что, когда Люк загорелся идеей возродить Орден, его энтузиазм не встретил должной поддержки. Времена джедаев, когда те слыли заведомо почётными жителями любой цивилизованной планеты, прошли. Люди делились на тех, кто Силы никогда не видел, и тех, кто видел её лишь от Дарта Вейдера. Первые почитали рассказы об Ордене сильных за сказки, вторые Силы боялись. Так что трудно было винить их за страх и маловерие. У Люка и Леи ушло много сил и времени, прежде чем те, кто страшился силы в собственных детях, потянулись к Скайуокерам со всех уголков Галактики. Количество учеников стремительно росло, и Мегара была одной из первых, откликнувшихся на зов Люка.

Готовка не входила в число её обязанностей, но после скандального разоблачения они потеряли много людей, а руины на Рен-Варе не были древним храмом — хранителей у него не было.

— Готов поклясться, я только что съел крыло губера.

Справа от Бена на стол с грохотом опустился ещё один поднос.

— У губеров не крылья, а плавники. Это рыбы, идиот.

Руми Малек ловко перешагнула через скамью, села за стол и, подперев подбородок кулачками, бросила на старшего брата укорительный взгляд.

— Можешь настучать на меня Сан Текке, — с широкой улыбкой отозвался Руи и впился зубами в чуть тёплый хлеб. — _Фы профол мимо наф._

— Ты отвратителен, — скривилась Руми. — Но ты действительно прошёл мимо нас.

Бен отложил ложку в сторону и обхватил ладонями чашку.

— Не хотел сидеть в центре.

— Там тепло. И всем плевать, если тебе интересно: никто не ждёт, что ты вытащишь из-за пояса красный меч и пойдёшь войной на Республику.

— На самом деле все делают ставки на то, есть ли у тебя чёрный шлем, — прожевав, вклинился Руи, и тут же дёрнулся от болезненного тычка под рёбра. — Что?

— Перестань.

— Ничего, — угрюмо уставившись на чай, качнул головой Бен. — За неделю дома я наслышался вещей похуже.

На смуглых щеках Руми расцвёл гневный румянец, она откинула за спину тёмные волосы и упрямо вздёрнула курносый нос.

— Деревенщины неотёсанные, вот кто все эти репортёры. Любят потрясти перед народом грязным бельём, да и только. Кем бы ни был Энакин Скайуокер, общая с ним кровь не делает ни тебя, ни магистра Люка, ни генерала Органа тёмными. Его кровь делает тебя самым сильным падаваном, твоего дядю самым сильным джедаем, а твою маму — самым умным и справедливым военачальником за долгое-долгое время. Остальное неважно.

— На самом деле важно, и на сей раз Сан Текке на тебя настучу я, — перебил сестру Руи. — По статистике уровень Силы тем выше, чем сильнее в джедае тёмная сторона. И это многое объясняет. Мои девять проигрышей на ринге, к примеру.

— Десять, — коротко улыбнувшись, поправил Бен.

— Девять. В тот раз была ничья.

— Ну если ты называешь…

— И что ты хочешь сказать? — вспылила Руми. — Что Бен — тёмный?

— Нет, Руми. — Бен залпом допил чай. — Он хочет сказать, что мой дед был ситхом, и именно поэтому он десять раз проиграл мне на ринге…

— Девять.

— А чёрного шлема у меня нет. Только накидка.

— Ха! Торн должен мне четыре кредита.

Руми, насупившись, скрестила руки на груди, но рычать на брата перестала. Бен убедился в том, что больше та вставать на его защиту не собирается, посетовал на смущение, неровным румянцем разлившееся по шее, и встретился взглядом с Руи.

— Где Аллен?

Руи негромко хмыкнул и кивнул куда-то в сторону.

— Схватил от Мегары две вахты подряд.

— За что?

— Видишь Арексона? Фингал — полбеды, Аллен выбил ему три зуба и сломал запястье. Чёртов ублюдок сам виноват: заладил про Вейдера, Империю и легализацию смертной казни для всех имперских выродков. Ну и по Солманам прошёлся. Мол, поделом им за укрытие у себя имперских беженцев.

— Аллен промолчал, конечно, — тихо продолжила Руми. — Уйти хотел, но разве ж Фракс отвяжется.

— Аллен выпалил в ответ, что его родителей убили выродки не имперские, а республиканские, ну а дальше дело было за кулаками.

— Почему наказали только его?

— О, Арексон своё получил, — протянул Руи. — Он отстранён от испытаний на ближайшие два года.

Бен ещё раз посмотрел на горбоносый профиль Фракса, и тот, почувствовав чужой взгляд, обернулся. Скривился как от зубной боли и, поднявшись, швырнул поднос с посудой на стол возле кухни. Посуда зависла в нескольких сантиметрах от пола и плавно вернулась на место — Мегара шумно вздохнула, глядя падавану вслед, и, вытерев руки о полотенце, ушла обратно на кухню.

— Никто тогда прав не был, — неожиданно проговорила Руми и нерешительно потеребила тонкую падаванскую косичку. — Но наши родители своё отвоевали, почему бы нам теперь не жить в мире?

— Потому что Аллен прав, сестрёнка. — Руи щёлкнул сестру по носу и вышел из-за стола. — Выродков было навалом и у тех, и у других. И сейчас осталось ничуть не меньше, как бы там новые государства не назывались.

— Но как же…

— Эй. Остынь. — Руи сжал ладонями плечи сестры и посмотрел на Бена. — Пошли спать, а? Завтра вставать в несусветную рань, а на этом дьявольском холоде ещё так просто и не заснуть.

— Идите, я догоню. — Бен спрятал в карманах туники кусок хлеба и сложил подносы друг на друга.

— Долго не гуляй, там через пару часов глаза начнут замерзать, — предостерёг старший Малек и подтолкнул Руми к выходу. — И, Бен?

— Да?

— В следующий раз сразу садись к нам. Мы на мизинцах и крови не клялись, но парочкой громких заголовков нас не спугнуть.

Соло замер с подносами в руках и, немного погодя, нервно кивнул. Сжавший внутренности тугой комок чуть ослабел, а тревожащий вот уже неделю страх, что поначалу навязанная, но такая желанная дружба пойдёт прахом, немного отпустил.

Отдав подносы Мегаре, он поплотнее запахнул накидку и вышел из столовой. Красная полоска заката окрашивала снег и лёд в золотисто-розовый цвет, а на дозорной вышке виднелся тонкий силуэт Аллена Солмана.

Осталось убедиться в том, что и с трудом добытая дружба не пострадала. Не то чтобы Бен в этом когда-нибудь признался, но Орден был терпимым местом только благодаря им.

 

* * *

Бену было пятнадцать, когда Лея отослала его к Люку. Поздно для обучения, но даже если бы Люк и устанавливал ограничения по возрасту, племянника в Орден он бы всё равно взял. Отчасти оттого, что сам был много старше, когда впервые взял в руки меч. Решающим аргументом стал сам Бен: дикая, необузданная сила в глазах мальчишки больше восхищала, чем пугала и отчаянно, до боли напоминала о когда-то едва прикоснувшейся к нему силе отца. Люк привёл его на Дантуин, и тот уже на вступительных испытаниях был определён в старшую группу.

Равных по силе ему среди падаванов не было, да и по мастерству он вскоре всех обогнал. Головокружительный успех не добавлял ему привлекательности в глазах остальных учеников, но были среди них и те, которые будто бы не видели ни сурово нахмуренных бровей, ни грозного взгляда почти чёрных глаз и более того — никак не реагировали на острые как бритва оскорбления и заливисто смеялись над по идее обидными насмешками.

Руи и Руми Малек приклеились к нему после первой же его недели в Ордене. Подкараулили у ринга и, шустро перешагнув через ограждение, предложили спарринг. Двое против одного, до пяти касаний. Соло выиграл в первый, второй, третий и четвёртый раз, и однажды обнаружил себя в столовой за одним с ними столиком. Руи был его ровесником, обладал стойким иммунитетом к любому, даже самому гадкому расположению духа Бена и ценным талантом — заполнять неловкие паузы неустанной болтовнёй. Руми была младше их на два года. Скалилась на всех, кто косо на них смотрел и виртуозно владела обеими руками: единственный из падаванов, держащий по мечу в каждой руке.

Бен сопротивлялся недолго и несерьёзно. А потом Руи познакомил его с Алленом, и если Малеки преподнесли свою дружбу на блюдечке, то Солман в чьём-либо присутствии подле себя не нуждался. Был молчаливым и нелюдимым. Голоса никогда не повышал, и на всех вокруг реагировал одинаково — никак. Против ежедневных посиделок с Малеками, впрочем, не возражал, но Бен, в отличие от Руи, умением говорить с теми, кто не слушает, не обладал. Разговор не клеился, но положение вещей изменил всё тот же Фракс. От него-то Бен и узнал, что родители Аллена были состоятельными торговцами и в войну прятали у себя имперские семьи беженцев и помогали им бежать на нейтральные планеты Внешнего Кольца. Сказано это было громче и в иных формулировках, Бен не сдержался, Арексон двое суток провёл в лазарете, сбитые костяшки неприятно щипало, а молчать с Солманом после этого стало проще.

— Мы думали, ты не вернёшься. — Аллен скосил на него светлые, почти прозрачные глаза, но от бортика вышки не отошёл. Кончик носа покраснел, но если ему и было холодно, то вида он не подавал.

— Я не закончил обучение, — пожал плечами Бен.

Солман кивнул, молча соглашаясь с предложенным объяснением, и снова посмотрел на закат. На торчащей из-под капюшона русой чёлке поблёскивал иней, но тонкий кокон Силы не давал колючим иглам холода добраться до кожи. Держать караул в этом храме не было никакого смысла: ни мирной, ни агрессивной жизни на планете не было, а ждать угрозы с воздуха не приходилось.

Однако суть наказания была не в этом, и Мегара прекрасно знала, чего именно хочет добиться от падавана за две ночи на морозе.

— Ты знаешь, однажды они перестанут.

Бен нахмурился и повернулся к опустившему веки Аллену.

— Что перестанут?

— Чёрно-белым взглядом смотреть на цветной мир. А ты…

— Не нужно, — перебил его Бен и зябко поёжился. — Я же просил.

Аллен открыл глаза и с лёгким любопытством посмотрел на Соло.

— Как может быть неинтересно знать, что будет?

— Оттого, что стоит узнать, и так может уже и не быть, — огрызнулся Бен и тут же бросил на Солмана примирительный взгляд.

Через неделю после своей драки с Фраксом, Соло узнал, что Аллен изучал только две дисциплины: Провидение и Эмпатию.

Меч он взял в руки той ночью, когда храм полыхал огнём, а от Ордена остались только семь человек.

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

— В-верховный лидер. — Лейтенант, не смея поднять глаз, смял в руках кепку. — Мы в пятнадцати минутах от Катарра.

— Швартуйтесь у дозаправщиков. Младшему составу кораблей не покидать, остаётесь на боевых позициях до иных указаний. Техническому бюро доложить о повреждениях корпуса и сроках завершения ремонтных работ.

— Да, Верховный л-лидер. Также генерал Хакс велел доложить о пленниках…

— Если генерал Хакс хочет поговорить, он знает, где меня найти.

— Д-да, В-вер…

— И перестань заикаться, чёрт возьми! — Рен отвернулся от дисплея и резким кивком головы указал на дверь. — Свободен.

Нервный стук каблуков по отполированному полу едва поспевал за шустро ринувшимся прочь от каюты магистра лейтенантом. «Реван» вышел из гиперпрыжка, металл, неслышно для уха обычного человека, загудел, и за толстым стеклом иллюминаторов замерли далёкие звезды и чёрно-синяя поверхность планеты гор и океанов. До одной из последних сохранившихся баз Империи, ныне Первого ордена, оставались считанные минуты, техники суетились в ангаре, Хакс напряжённо вглядывался в висящие над посадочной платформой плотные облака, а в каюте Рена еле слышно гудел тяжёлый от Силы воздух.

— Мы думали, ты не вернёшься.

Кайло дёрнул плечом и устало прикрыл глаза.

— Я не закончил.

— _Одна_ уже перестала. А ты…

— По-прежнему не нужно. — Кайло обернулся и вместо чёрной маски рыцаря Рен увидел светлые, почти прозрачные глаза.

Никто из них не выпускал из рук меч уже десять лет.

— Я же просил.


	2. I: Нет эмоций — есть покой

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

— Дерьмо! — Финн ударил сжатой в кулак ладонью по толстому стеклу камеры и рухнул на жёсткую пластиковую койку.

Бронированное стекло даже не загудело от удара, а камеры видеонаблюдения в каждом углу продолжили ритмично поблёскивать красным. Его, По, Лею и Рей заперли в одинаковых стеклянных коробках тускло-освещённого тюремного блока — где остальные выжившие, никто из них не знал. На запястьях не было наручников, но несмотря на иллюзию свободы, шансов разбить или отыскать слабое место в толстом стекле не было. Вентиляцию заменяли несколько круглых отверстий в стекле, в них помещалась ладонь, но большого толка от этого не было: пять, расположенных полукругом стеклянных коробок в одной большой стальной на неизвестной базе, с неизвестным штатом, в неизвестной системе. Под рукой не было даже бластера, с которым можно было бы броситься на два разрушителя, а за бортом не было союзников, на которых можно было бы рассчитывать — они даже не успели порадоваться крохотной победе, как оказались пойманными выскочившей из ниоткуда базой.

— Ты не могла бы… — Финн сделал несколько нелепых пасов руками, и умоляюще посмотрел на Рей.

— Нет. — Рей кивком головы указала на висящую в центре блока чёрную матовую коробку и нетерпеливо пристукнула ногой по полу. — Не знаю, что это, но она словно… генерирует какое-то поле.

— Это форслок. — Лея сидела с идеально прямой спиной и смотрела на устройство с неясной горечью. — Были популярны после битвы при Явине. Не думала, что ещё когда-нибудь их увижу.

— Как это вообще случилось? — Финн перевёл взгляд с Рей и хмуро усмехнувшейся Леи на Дэмерона и упёрся локтями в бёдра. — Мы почти прыгнули!

— Это база типа Дредноут, — отозвался По. — Небольшая грузоподъёмность, наверняка требует дозаправки, но огневой мощи ничуть не меньше, чем когда-то у Звезды смерти. А самое главное — гиперпривод. База перешла на субсветовую, как раз в тот момент, когда мы готовились сделать прыжок. Каким бы быстроходным ни был Сокол, преодолеть тягу магнитного луча ему не под силу.

— Весь триумвират Первого ордена был на Крэйте, — растерянно проговорила Рей, перестав на мгновение беспокойно метаться по камере. — Как они могли одновременно купиться на нашу уловку и её же предвидеть?

— Кайло Рен и генерал Хакс не весь Первый орден. Не недооценивай тех, кто держит в своих руках Галактику, Рей, — мягко осадила её генерал. — Было бы чудом, уйди мы с орбиты. Случившееся же неприятно, но закономерно.

Привычного, мягкого прикосновения Силы, тёплой волны уверенности в завтрашнем дне и твёрдой почве под ногами, коими обычно Лея приправляла слова утешения, не было: поле форслока пульсировало в воздухе и блокировало любую попытку потянуться к соседней камере. Если раньше Рей всегда чувствовала нечто сокрытое, дремлющее где-то глубоко внутри, то теперь тотчас под рёбрами зияла огромная, сосущая чёрная дыра. Ощущение не боли, скорее дискомфорта, сродни гложущей душу тревоге или фантомному зуду в давно отнятой конечности. Стоило штурмовикам ворваться на борт Сокола Тысячелетия, из неё будто выкачали самое её нутро: точно такое же устройство держал в руках один из лейтенантов Ордена. Секундная заминка стоила ей одного удара по затылку — очнулась она уже в камере.

— Может, это было их уловкой, — вмешался По. — Дать нам уйти с планеты и схватить всех разом. Рискованно, но красиво — я бы лучше не придумал.

— Это не было планом, я бы знала… — Рей прикусила язык и испуганно отвела взгляд.

Болтать о том, что за несколько секунд до того, как Сокол поднял трап, в мыслях Кайло Рена не было ничего, кроме горечи поражения, потери и стыда, не стоило. Об этом, как и обо всём, что произошло в тронном зале Сноука, вообще говорить не следовало, но сказанного не воротишь: генерал уже смотрела на неё с подозрением и опаской. Ощущение западни давило извне, ей на мгновение показалось, будто всё вокруг: связь, Сноук, сражение в красной комнате, атака на Крэйт и вот теперь заключение здесь, когда они уже почти были на свободе, было частью одного кошмарного плана — разоблачить.

Ощущение появилось и пропало, а спешно накатывающее отчание, только усиливающееся из-за висящего под потолком форслока, осталось.

— Да ладно, эти ваши джедайские фокусы работают только на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — неожиданно пришёл на выручку Финн. — Если у тебя нет волшебного канала связи с Реном или Хаксом, то у тебя не было ни шанса, уж прости.

_Не в бровь, а в глаз._

Вот уже несколько часов готовый сорваться с губ истерический смех заклокотал возле горла, и Рей пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы выдавить из себя обиженное:

— Намерение я предугадать могу, а Хакс не особенно…

Дверь тюремного блока с шипением отворилась, и вслед за двумя штурмовиками вошёл Хакс. Бледное, почти бесцветное лицо ощерилось в неприятной улыбке, он всплеснул руками и, обведя пленников довольным взглядом, сосредоточился на Лее.

— Приветствую вас на борту «Ре…

— Где Роуз?

Уголки губ Хакса дрогнули, и он очень медленно обернулся к подскочившему Финну.

— FN-2187, твой апломб не сопоставим с твоей значимостью, — лениво отметил он. —Для Ордена, Сопротивления и вообще мира.

— Я задал простой…

— О, и ответ для тебя слишком труден! Если речь идёт о бессознательной девушке, то, насколько я понял, ей необходима медицинская помощь. А здесь, — Хакс широким жестом обвёл тюремный блок, — условия, увы, её потребностям не удовлетворяют. Посему она в медблоке. Я утолил твоё любопытство?

— Нет, чёрт возьми! По какому праву…

— Генерал Органа, — сложив руки за спиной и чуть повысив голос, снова обратился к Лее Хакс. — У вас принято говорить без разрешения старшего по званию?

— Нет, генерал Хакс, — негромко отозвалась Лея. — Финн молод и неопытен, прошу его простить.

Финн набрал воздуха, дабы разразиться громкой, злой тирадой, но под тяжёлым взглядом генерала пристыженно замолчал. Отвернулся и, стиснув кулаки, сел.

— И бездарен, ко всему прочему, — доверительно добавил Хакс. — Выгуливать лучше со шлейкой. — Поправил полы пальто и с хищной полуулыбкой на губах продолжил. — Добро пожаловать, генерал, на борт космической базы «Реван». Удобно расположились?

— Нары могли бы быть и помягче.

— Я говорил об этом инженерам не единожды, но «Реван» — старая база, здесь нет и половины тех удобств, какими мог похвастаться Старкиллер. Пришлось расчехлить кресла, отряхнуть от нафталина оборудование и прочистить систему залпового огня. Но! Гиперпривод, сами понимаете, я не смог удержаться.

— Признаю, ход красивый, — в тон ему ответила Лея. — Сами придумали?

— Учусь у лучших: по части нестандартных стратегических решений у нас магистр Рен главный, но уж коли он был занят, я взял на себя смелость вольно истолковать приказ «пленных не брать».

— Надо думать, Верховный лидер Сноук ваших стараний бы не оценил.

На дне водянисто-голубых глаз мелькнула ядовитая ярость, но Хакс быстро взял себя в руки.

— Он был скор на расправу. — Хакс отвесил в сторону Рей короткий поклон и снова улыбнулся. — И должен поблагодарить вас, юная леди, за то, что избавили Первый орден от тёмного гнёта. Он был стар и в последние годы утратил ясность мысли.

_Что?_

Рей почувствовала, как к ней обратились удивлённые взгляды По и Финна, и усилием воли заставила себя выпрямить спину. Нахмурилась, поняв, что в какую-то игру здесь играет не она, и твёрдым голосом попросила:

— В благодарность позвольте поговорить с Кайло Реном.

Хакс прищурился, словно почувствовавший лёгкую добычу хищник, и с наигранным сожалением вздохнул.

— Верховный лидер мёртв — да здравствует новый Верховный лидер! — продекламировал он. — У Верховного лидера Рена много дел, но я уверен, _вас_ он навестит.

В тюремном блоке повисло обещание неясной угрозы, и на несколько коротких мгновений, что Хакс разглядывал Рей, та почти перестала дышать. Не Сила — банальная интуиция кричала о том, что за предвкушением Хакса не последует ничего хорошего, но спросить, _предупредить_ было некого. Форслок облучал тюремный блок чужеродной, губительной энергией, и какой бы неуместной не была их связь всё это время, сейчас она оказалась бессильна против крохотной чёрной коробки.

— Я бы рекомендовал вам обустраиваться поудобней, генерал Органа, — словно сквозь сон услышала Рей и, моргнув, поняла, что Хакс уже отвернулся, и теперь всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Лее. — На дозаправку и ремонт уйдёт какое-то время, а потом нам предстоит не слишком длинный путь до пункта назначения.

— И какая же роль уготована нам?

— Вы не хуже меня знаете, что у Сопротивления не так уж много осталось. У него нет ни ресурсов, ни людей, но по-прежнему есть вы. Красивым бы для истории завершением было ваше публичное признание своей лояльности Первому ордену. — Хакс сам посмеялся над своей шуткой и отмахнулся. — Но я уважаю ваши принципы и верность правому делу. Потому… Эшафот тоже сойдёт.

— Что за война без трофеев, — кивнула Лея.

— Я знал, что вы меня поймёте. — Генерал преувеличенно вежливо поклонился и, бросив на Рей последний взгляд, в задумчивости нахмурил брови. — Вы воюете дольше, чем любой из нас, но как и вся старая гвардия теряетесь, когда нужно ответить на вопрос «зачем?». Согласитесь, Ваше Высочество, вам пора на покой.

— Как только буду готова уйти спокойно.

— Пара-тройка дней у вас есть. К тому же здесь недурной трехразовый тюремный паёк — на сытый желудок уходить с миром легче.

Хакс скривился, отбросив на несколько мгновений маску участливого дружелюбия, и стремительно вышел из камеры. Шаги в коридоре затихли, и в камере снова послышалось лишь мерное гудение форслока.

— Льстивый ублюдок, — тихо выплюнул По.

— Рей, Сноука убила ты?

Камеры видеонаблюдения глядели на них со всех сторон. Лея ждала ответа, где-то на том конце провода, Рей была уверена, навострил уши Хакс.

_Понятия не имею, в какую игру ты меня втянул._

— Я.

В воздухе запахло тревогой и неотвратимой катастрофой, связь тоскливо оборвалась о поле форслока, и послание до Рена, конечно, не дошло.

Но твёрдое «Я» слышал весь мостик.

 

 

 

* * *

Когда Рен присоединился к Первому Ордену, Хакс носил звание коммандера, и был недоволен этим ровно настолько, насколько требовалось, чтобы днями и ночами просиживать над академическими книжками, корпеть над планами атак и едва ли не спать, стоя на мостике. Равноценные ум и амбиции гнали его вперёд, отцовская слава не давала расслабиться, а незыблемая вера в могущество старой Империи подстёгивала азарт.

«Моя судьба — править Галактикой», — так он сказал своему отцу после выпуска из Академии, и это не то воспоминание, которым бы он хотел поделиться, но Кайло плохо контролировал себя в приступе гнева, а уж что Хакс умел так же хорошо, как и толкать на мостике речь — это выводить из себя Рена. Один кричал, обвиняя во всех смертных грехах и в падении Империи его, его дядю и деда, второй безжалостно ворошил детские воспоминания и страхи, возрождал из пепла худосочного рыжего мальчишку и показывал, как могло бы быть. Во время обучения Кайло мало времени уделял телепатии: то был талант, доставшийся ему за просто так. Прочесть, выпытать, забрать — он мог всё это с оскорбительной лёгкостью. Он без особых усилий находил личное и бил наотмашь, просто потому что мог. Хакс отвечал проще: школа, Орден джедаев, Академия или экипаж корабля — неважно. Везде были люди, и те боялись, как боялись все, кто не понимал. Сноуку их конкуренция льстила, сами они считали друг друга досадными недоразумениями и ещё одним препятствием, которое нужно перешагнуть: поразительная взаимность для тех, кто ни разу не сошёлся во мнениях, и каким бы заранее провальным не казался их дуэт, это работало.

Это работало, когда они рушили одну базу Сопротивления за другой. Когда отлавливали по всей Галактике джедаев-самоучек. Когда казнили слишком отчаянных противников Империи и Первого ордена, когда гасили тут и там вспыхивающие восстания. Один был разящим мечом и разумом лихорадочным, пылким, второй — голосом разума сухого и прагматичного, как все те академические книжки, что в педантичном порядке покоились на полках в аскетично обставленной каюте.

Это стало работать хуже, когда на горизонте появилась Лея Органа, и перестало работать совсем, когда в их планы «…вмешалась веснушчатая мусорщица. Все эти разговоры о Силе, о Тьме, Свете, о _нематериальной_ природе вполне себе материальных вещей выводят меня из себя. Самодовольные болваны со светящимися палками в руках, они все, поголовно, думают, будто держат мир в своих руках, будто вот она — истина, и только они, уроды, знают, как рождаются и умирают, как течёт время, кому подчиняться, а кому править. Убожества с иррациональной, пугающей мощью в дряхлых телах. То, что им досталось по рождению, я заработал потом и кровью…».

Хакс транслировал свои мысли не просто громко, он выкрикивал их в эфир. Сноук забавлялся так, как вообще мог забавляться едва теплящийся в иссохшей груди дух, а Кайло слушал и был как раз тем самым самодовольным ублюдком, что все свои мысли от рождения мог прятать глубоко в подкорке. Да, Сноук был той ещё рухлядью с пугающей мощью в поеденных язвой ладонях, но время шло, и Рен научился прятать свои мысли и от него — куда там было почувствовавшему власть Хаксу.

— Оставьте нас.

Мостик опустел за считанные секунды. Кайло дождался, пока за последним из энсинов закроется дверь и подошёл к стоящему на мостике генералу.

— Сноук не отдал бы тебе Орден, будь ты хоть в сотню раз его сильнее. Он бы ни одному из нас его не отдал: старый дурак думал, будто будет жить вечно. Вы с этим гонором рождаетесь, или вас этому учат, когда дают в руки меч?

— Так случается, когда мы впервые слышим ответ до того, как задали вопрос. — Хакс вздёрнул бровь, но с места не сдвинулся: с привычкой Рена вторгаться в личное пространство он был давно знаком. — Все ситхи думают, что будут жить вечно, но ещё ни один из них не умер своей смертью.

Губы Армитажа скривились в недоброй усмешке, он крепче стиснул затянутые в чёрные перчатки ладони и покосился на бывшего магистра.

— Девчонка соврала и даже не покраснела. Что ты ей пообещал? Жизнь? Свободу?

— Нет нужды платить за правду.

— О, да брось! Сноука на троне порубил ты. Девчонка шустрая, но я видел сотни твоих трупов. Как ты убиваешь, знаю, и рассказывать о том, что едва подружившаяся с мечом малолетка в одиночку порезала стражу и вырубила тебя, можешь кому угодно. Но не мне.

— Но тебе ведь и нужно рассказать это кому угодно, кроме себя. Совету, к примеру.

— Не думаешь же ты, что тобой недоволен только Совет.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Рен. — Я давно слышу ответ раньше, чем задам вопрос, а нас осталось куда меньше вас.

— Пытаешься угрожать?

— Угрожаешь ты. Я говорю, что тебя слышу.

— И?

Хакс делал вид, что смотрит на тяжёлые, грозовые облака под мостиком, на снующие туда-обратно грузовые шаттлы, здоровые дозаправщики и доверху нагруженные провизией торговые суда. В действительности же рассматривал в отражении лицо Рена. Стискивал кулаки за спиной, словно боялся, что вот сейчас электричество затрещит в воздухе, и алый луч распилит его пополам — болезненно, но бескровно, и ждал. До смешного очевидно пытался спрятать роящиеся на поверхности мысли о схваченных пленниках, о предстоящей казни, о том, что, если нужно, они задавят _их_ количеством, о… Да, неплохо, много лучше, чем десять лет назад. До этого не добраться незаметно, но их на мостике только двое, а Хаксу плевать на триумф Империи, если он его не увидит. В поединке один на один он не продержится ни минуты, а значит и на насильственное вторжение вряд ли обидится.

_Если нужно, мы задавим этих нелепых шаманов количеством. Мусорщица бесполезна, форслок…_

Форслок.

Конечно.

Кайло склонил голову к плечу, Хакс прикрыл глаза.

— И ничего, Армитаж, — глухо отозвался Кайло. — На Катарре будет шторм, нам нужно закончить ремонт до того, как соберётся грозовой фронт.

— Так точно, Верховный лидер.

— И будьте осторожны, генерал Хакс. Ученик убивает учителя, но вопрос всегда в том, кто убьёт ученика.

К тому моменту, как на планете разразилась буря, последние работы были закончены, штат укомплектован, а «Реван» готов к прыжку. Хакс не сходил с мостика все шесть часов.


	3. II: Покой — это ложь, есть только страсть

**Рен-Вар, 23 ПБЯ**

На Рен-Варе было в общей сложности четыре крупных и девяносто шесть мелких водоёмов. Замёрзшие и безжизненные — не требовалось каких-либо особенных умений, чтобы понять: на много метров вглубь не было ни одного органического существа. Если когда-то жизнь и теплилась на этой планете, то прошло слишком много времени, чтобы от погибших организмов остался хотя бы слабый силовой след.

Бен касался почти прозрачного льда и не чувствовал ничего. _Никто_ ничего не чувствовал, и если часть падаванов не могла отличить отсутствие жизни от отсутствия у себя ощущений, то подавляющее большинство находило задание банально скучным и _теплозатратным_ : в местный полдень температура на улице стремилась к минус тридцати, и копаться в снегу, когда руки синели от мороза, а пальцы в тёплых меховых сапогах немели и гудели от боли, было тем ещё удовольствием. Те из них, что днями и ночами зубрили священные тексты и во всём искали тайный смысл, продолжали воодушевлённо обследовать лёд. Те, кого не удалось впечатлить речами о высшем предназначении, уныло рисовали на снегу беспорядочные зигзаги и, поминутно жалуясь на дьявольский холод, разделились на группы и вели разной степени бессмысленности дружеские беседы.

— В чём смысл? — не выдержал Руи и потёр друг о друга покрасневшие от холода ладони. — Подо льдом есть только лёд.

— Иногда смысл задания в его бессмысленности, — пространно отозвался Люк, и продолжил парить в метре от заснеженной тропы со старым фолиантом в руках.

_И в том, что тебе нужно расчистить лёд перед завтрашними поединками, а нас так удачно больше нечем занять._

Люк поднял на племянника искрящийся смехом взгляд и снова вернулся к чтению.

— А снежки считаются достаточно бессмысленным заданием? — уточнил Тимерик Прост, сминая в руках не особенно податливый снег.

— Если обойдётесь без рук и отойдёте подальше от расчищенной площадки.

Ответный радостный гул предрёк локальную катастрофу, и, ленивым взмахом руки отбросив в сторону брошенный Руми снежок, Бен поспешил выйти из-под линии огня. Подобные игры и в детстве не вызывали у него восторга, а забрасывать друг друга снегом, когда того не было разве что в едва отапливаемых спальных помещениях, а щеки трескались на морозе и без разбивающихся о лицо снежков, казалось ему в высшей степени безумием. Руи же принял снежный вызов с присущим ему энтузиазмом, Люк был занят чтением, а у полуразрушенной стены из тяжёлых, тёмных валунов, которая, вероятно, когда-то служила дамбой, продолжал медитировать Аллен. Отбиваться от острых как иглы снежков настроения не было, и Соло, переступив через накопанный падаванами сугроб, сел подле Солмана.

— Зря тратишь время: разумной жизни здесь нет ещё дольше, чем одноклеточных.

— Детализировать прошлое труднее, чем предвидеть будущее — это хорошее упражнение. — Аллен открыл глаза и кивнул на валяющихся в снегу падаванов. — И так проще остаться в стороне от попыток заразиться лёгочной нематодой [1].

Солман стряхнул с ладоней снег и с явным нежеланием проговорил:

— Я обдумал всё ещё раз и по-прежнему считаю, что тебе лучше обратиться к магистру. У меня нет подобного опыта, а то, о чём ты просишь, это не провидение, не эмпатия и не телепатия. Это всё разом. Стоит мне сделать ошибку, и мы с тобой на всю жизнь останемся слюнявыми идиотами. А если о том, что мы делаем, узнает магистр, нас исключат из Ордена.

— Ты всегда вспоминаешь о том, что зануда, не к месту.

— Я не зануда, я благоразумный. И мы говорим не о нарушении распорядка, а о твоей голове. Тебе стоит рассказать.

— А ты думаешь, я не пытался? — Бен удивлённо вскинул брови и обхватил колени руками. — До относительно сознательного возраста я о своих кошмарах скорее кричал, чем говорил. Услышал достаточное количество лекций о воплощениях страха и нецелесообразности сопротивления им.

— Если ты рассказывал им об уродливом великане с порубленным черепом, то в том, что никто не воспринял тебя всерьёз, нет ничего удивительного, — чопорно и с лёгким оттенком раздражения отозвался Аллен. — Мне ты рассказал о ситхе, который с твоих пяти лет внешне не изменился и чьё физическое присутствие ты чувствуешь. Не заставляй меня озвучивать очевидное: Руи и Руми тоже не знают, ты рассказал только мне, и мы оба знаем, почему.

— Да, и Люк найдёт тысячи причин, почему тебе не стоит собирать свой меч здесь и сейчас, но на самом деле он просто знает, что меч будет красным, и не хочет пугать всех остальных, — в тон ему ответил Бен.

— Он принял меня в Орден, зная, кто я. И мне не нужен меч.

— Одно дело знать, что ситх не значит зло, и совсем другое видеть знакомую Тьму во внуке своего отца. — Бен мотнул головой и поднялся. — И тебе нужен меч. Каждому из нас.

Он отряхнул тунику и, хмуро кивнув на прощание, засобирался обратно к храму. Обычно невозмутимый Аллен всплеснул руками в ответ на непреднамеренную провокацию, раздражённо выдохнул и резво поднялся с продрогшей земли.

— Бен! — Солман с досадой огляделся, поняв, что вышло слишком громко, и с очевидным укором уставился обернувшемуся Соло в глаза. — Я никогда этого не делал. Если он так силён, как ты говоришь, то мы попадёмся.

Победный клич с арены снежного побоища вдруг оборвался и за приглушёнными ругательствами последовал весёлый смех. Аллен смотрел серьёзно и совсем немного испуганно, и внезапно огромная ледяная планета сжалась до размеров крохотного снежного шарика. Воздух с глухим хлопком словно бы выкачали из атмосферы, земля под ногами накренилась и тело обмякло, вмиг потеряв весь свой вес. Радостный гул со стороны забавляющихся падаванов отошёл на второй план, и всё: утренние побудки, толстые тома со священным писанием, глупые упражнения с камнями — абсолютно всё показалось неважным. Бен словно бы увидел себя со стороны. Себя, почти на голову выше и шире, чем сейчас, в плечах, в чёрной накидке, чёрном шлеме, со сверкающим алым мечом и окроплёнными кровью руками. Он увидел космос, войну и миллионы смертей. Услышал крики, стоны, мольбы о помощи и тихий плач — симфонию отчаяния, в которую превратились радость и весёлый смех. Он почувствовал, словно наяву: бурлящую под кожей Силу, боль от потери, стыд, горечь, ярость, сковывающий ноги страх и сжимающую тисками грудь любовь. На него лавиной обрушились свои, но ещё не приснившиеся кошмары: он увидел мать с посеребрёнными временем висками, страх в глазах постаревшего отца, замершее в неверии изъязвлённое лицо сладкоголосого монстра, чьи-то сверкающие злостью и парадоксальной надеждой карие глаза на веснушчатом лице. Бен увидел себя — Свет…

— …выбравший Тьму, — шёпотом договорил Аллен. Моргнул, словно очнувшись, и мотнул головой. — Бен, клянусь, это не я.

Соло сглотнул, повёл плечами, сбрасывая с плеч душный морок видения, и отвёл глаза.

— Знаю.

— Будущее не предопределено, увиденное не обязательно…

— Аллен. — В мир снова вернулись звуки: радостный смех и возбуждённые крики, шелест переворачиваемых Люком страниц, скрип снега под ногами, вес собственного тела, холод сверкающего на солнце морозного воздуха. Планета выросла до прежних размеров, а где-то глубоко под ногами покоились разложившиеся до мельчайших частиц останки когда-то живших здесь существ. _Гуманоидная, разумная раса. Мужчины и женщины, ростом чуть выше среднего, коренастые, кожа бумажно-белая, плотная, волосяной покров жёсткий. Воины и земледельцы, мирные до тех пор, пока на планету не приходили жадные до редких минералов и топлива захватчики. Их погубил природный катаклизм: быстро и почти бескровно…_ Болезненная острота восприятия на мгновение испугала, и Бен поплотнее закутался в тёплый плащ. — Завтра, после утренних занятий. За южным холмом.

Солман нервно, отрывисто кивнул и тупо уставился вслед спешащему к храму Бену. В глазах замершего над фолиантом Люка мелькнуло горькое узнавание.

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

— Я знаю этот взгляд.

Кайло чуть склонил голову к застывшей в проходе Руми, и продолжил незрячими глазами смотреть на проносящиеся на световой скорости системы. Гиперпространство во всех точках выглядело одинаково: сине-чёрные полосы за толстым стеклом иллюминаторов. Скука до тех пор, пока на пути не попадётся поле астероидов или потерявший управление звездолёт. Хан любил выстраивать маршрут так, чтобы прыжок завершался в самой нестабильной точке пространства — самодельный смертельный аттракцион. Чуи уступал Рену кресло второго пилота, и неделя, проведённая среди мерзейших представителей Галактики, представлялась не такой уж и плохой.

— И что он значит?

— Что ты собираешься сделать глупость. — Руми повернула один из стульев спинкой вперёд, села и устроила подбородок на сложенных ладонях. — Их держат на девятой палубе. Седьмой тюремный блок: видео и аудиотрансляция Хаксу на комлинк. Форслок на потолке.

— Знаю.

— Разумеется, знаешь, — в голосе младшей Малек прозвучало давно позабытое лукавство, и Рен повернулся к ней.

Из-за необходимости носить шлем, Руми теперь убирала волосы в тугой хвост. Шрам на левом виске начинался от самой брови и прятался в тёмных волосах — паршивое напоминание о том, что не стоило дерзить Сноуку, даже если казалось, что он в хорошем расположении духа. Тем более если казалось, что он в хорошем расположении духа. Счастье, что она тогда не лишилась глаза, а Руи сумел сдержать себя в руках. Мелкие морщинки вокруг левого глаза из-за шрама казались ярче, смуглое лицо с возрастом потеряло подростковую пухлость, стало суше и тоньше, но кончик носа по-прежнему вздорно смотрел вверх. Чёрный не был ей к лицу, но сделанного выбора было не изменить.

«Я не сожалею», — так она сказала, когда медицинский дроид накладывал швы на распоротый висок. Расправила плечи и, прямо посмотрев в глаза брату, отказалась избавляться от шрама.

— Ты выглядел так же, на Дантуине, когда Люк запретил нам ходить к дереву каха.

— Это было всего лишь дерево.

— Да, но Люк _запретил_. — Уголки губ задрожали, и выражение лица с беззлобно-лукавого стало почти болезненно-умоляющим. — Мы прибудем на Калист VI к завтрашнему утру. У нас будет возможность вытащить их до того, как их переведут в камеры предварительного заключения. Хаксу понадобится время: он не упустит возможности устроить из казни представление. Мы даже успеем притащить на Калист весь оставшийся флот Сопротивления, если станет ясно, что сами они уйти не смогут, подгоним столько ТАЙ файтеров, сколько нужно; сделаем всё так, что ни тебя, ни нас будет не заподозрить. Не торопись, прошу тебя, позволь нам _помочь_.

— Руи или Аллен?

— Что?

— Кто из них решил, что тебя я послушаю?

Руми сердито нахмурилась и упёрлась локтями в подлокотники.

— Руи. Аллен знает, что ты сделаешь всё по-своему. И я понимаю, там твоя мать, но неужели обязательно подставляться самому и…

— Это я убил Сноука.

Руми дёрнулась в сторону, вскинула вмиг потяжелевший взгляд и недоверчиво сощурилась. Глаза суетливо забегали по обращённому к ней усталому лицу, и когда стало ясно, что во взгляде, как и в голосе, нет ни грамма лжи, с губ Малек сорвался злой смешок. Она встала со стула и сделала несколько шагов вдоль голой стены.

— Хакс знает, — припечатала она.

— Он в этом уверен, но доказательств у него нет.

— И он притащил на борт форслок, зная, что ты заявишься к ним в камеру. Троих зайцев разом. Т-ты… — Руми покачала головой и бессильно всплеснула руками. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что если у Хакса получится убедить в твоей виновности Совет, тебя казнят вместе с ними? _Всех_ нас казнят, потому что Сноука больше нет, ты скомпрометирован и _им_ никто больше не угрожает?

— Более чем. У Хакса живое воображение.

— И?

— И дальнейшее тебя не касается, пока не прозвучало прямого приказа, — негромко напомнил Рен.

Руми вперилась в него немигающим взглядом зелёных глаз, словно желая услышать какую-нибудь подсказку, увидеть какой-нибудь малейший признак того, что он несерьёзно и ему не всё равно. Разочаровано вздохнула и побледнела, когда Кайло, чуть подавшись вперёд, проговорил:

— Ты смотришь так, будто все эти десять лет следовала не приказам, а рекомендациям. Осторожно, мы всё ещё на борту базы Первого Ордена.

— Нет, _Бен_. Я смотрю на тебя так, словно мне впервые за эти десять лет страшно.

Она опустила сцепленные на груди руки и, не сводя взгляда с Рена, продолжила:

— Я пошла за тобой на Рен-Варе, когда вокруг тебя лежали двадцать трупов. Я пошла за тобой, когда ты выкосил деревню на Фондоре. Потому что знала, что ты борешься за жизнь, и если придётся выбирать и выбор будет не в нашу пользу, то, значит, пришло время, и на сей раз наша, твоя смерть послужит конечной цели. Это имело смысл, и потому я выполняла приказы. — Руми взяла отложенный в сторону шлем. — А _это_ — это бессмысленное самоубийство. Я перестала понимать, почему, и не стану тебе в этом помогать.

— Мало веры для той, что однажды пошла за мной на Рен-Варе.

Руми покачала головой, отмахиваясь от глухо прозвучавшего замечания, и повернулась к выходу.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Дверь с шипением закрылась, и Кайло запрокинул голову на спинку кресла.

— Я тоже.

Время ещё никогда не тянулось так медленно.

 

* * *

Девятая палуба была третьей снизу. На ней располагались семь тюремных блоков, столовая, три поста охраны и медблок. Худшие условия для побега: десять палуб до той, что имела выход к транспортным докам, несколько десятков охранных подразделений и дроидов, сотни камер видеонаблюдения и, без доступа к лифтам и траволаторам, примерно триста километров пути. Выбраться из этих камер самостоятельно возможным не представлялось, с поддержкой, но тихо — тоже нет. Приди им в голову выбираться на свободу сейчас, пришлось бы пробиваться с боем. Потери были бы колоссальными, и из пары десятков пленных, вероятней всего, не осталось бы ни одного. Смысла в такой спасательной операции было немного, и — Руми напрасно переживала — Кайло это прекрасно понимал.

Если и вытаскивать схваченных сопротивленцев, то по крайней мере не в гиперпространстве, а на орбите планеты. Где это делать: на мостике или сидя в камере, разницы в действительности не было. Не имело значения, где его схватят: там завтра утром или сейчас на девятой палубе, когда он добровольно встанет под форслок.

В одной же с ними клетке убедить их в своей лояльности шансов было больше. Если рассчитывать на то, что что шансы были вообще.

— Верховный лидер. — Лейтенант и штурмовики на посту охраны отдали честь, и ударили по кнопке открытия дверей тюремного блока. С тех пор, как он перестал носить шлем, те старались не смотреть ему в глаза, думая, что для Силы необходим зрительный контакт.

Глупо. Лейтенант передал сигнал по комлинку. Штурмовики перехватили бластеры. Палубой выше в лифт зашла Фазма.

Не больше минуты. Полторы, если Фазма сомневалась настолько, насколько казалось на таком расстоянии.

Переступив через порог, Кайло бросил взгляд на устройство на потолке и едва удержал гневный рык.

Форслок был старым, но фонил так, что искрил воздух: Сила внутри схлопнулась до крохотной пульсирующей точки почти болезненно резко. Рей подскочила с пластиковой койки, стоило ему зайти внутрь, Дэмерон поднял голову, бежавший предатель повернулся лицом, и даже если бы форслок не блокировал рвущуюся к первой слева камере связь, если бы он мог и физически, и _ментально_ смотреть в глаза только и исключительно Рей, он всё равно не смог бы проигнорировать всем корпусом повернувшуюся к нему мать.

И оставленную по центру пустую камеру.

Любовь к симметрии в конечном итоге сведёт Хакса в могилу.

— Что ты… — Он качнул головой, перебивая открывшую было рот Рей, и прислушался.

Фазма вышла из лифта. С ней — шесть штурмовиков. Рен снял с пояса меч, но кристалл реагировал на форслок так же, как и Сила. Это _значительно_ усложняло задачу.

Фазма перешагнула через порог. Вслед за ней — ещё шестеро. Послышался звук перезаряжаемых бластеров.

— Верховный лидер Рен. — Модулятор не скрывал сквозящее в голосе капитана раздражение, и Рен, повернувшись к ней лицом, позволил себе короткую улыбку. — Ваш меч.

Чёрная рукоять легла в затянутую бронёй ладонь, и один из разнервничавшихся штурмовиков дёрнул бластером.

— Осторожней, FN-3156. Генерал Хакс расстроится, если ты снесёшь мне голову сейчас.

— Простите, Верховный лидер, — проблеял испугавшийся штурмовик и отступил назад.

Фазма раздражённо вздохнула и кивнула головой поверх плеча Рена.

— Пройдите в камеру, пожалуйста.

Кайло поднялся на возвышавшуюся на несколько сантиметров над полом платформу, стекло вновь поднялось наверх, запирая его в ловушке, и обернулся.

— Ты даже не обыскала меня.

— Вы не носите другого оружия, — огрызнулась Фазма и махнула штурмовикам. — Оставьте нас.

— Но, капитан…

— Выйти сейчас же!

Те промаршировали прочь из тюремного блока, и неосторожно оставленная открытой дверь, наконец, закрылась. Фазма помедлила, прежде чем отстегнуть застёжку и отодвинуть забрало, затем сняла шлем совсем и подняла на Рена теперь единственный глаз. Левый скрывала такая же сверкающая серебром, как и вся её броня, повязка.

— Объясните.

— Слушайтесь приказов, капитан Фазма, — отозвался Рен и сложил руки за спиной. — Большего от вас не требуется.

Уголки губ капитана дрогнули, скривившись в злой судороге, и та вышла из блока. Повисшую между пятью камерами тишину нарушало только гудение форслока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — к вопросу о том, откуда на стерильной планете лёгочная нематода (незарегистрированный пользаватель не оставил контактов, но вопрос резонный): на стерильной планете появились нестерильные люди. Часть из них регулярно планету покидает, и хотя вряд ли лёгочная нематода является частью аутомикрофлоры (фауны) человека даже в далёкой-далёкой галактике, но не будем забывать и о ней. Об аутомикро. Не то чтобы я была опытным ксенобиологом^^


	4. III: Нет неведения — есть знание

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

— Камеру прослушивают.

Рей вновь прикусила язык и сердито поджала губы. Финн и По, непроизвольно заняв оборонительные позиции, буравили нового соседа по камере одинаково напряжёнными взглядами, а у Рей с его появлением пропало желание бить кулаками по стеклу и появилось новое — достать из воздуха квоттерстафф и добиться наконец ответа. Никто из них не обмолвился ни единым словом за те пару минут, что прошли с того момента, как за Фазмой закрылась дверь, и стоило Рей сделать один нерешительный шаг к застывшему Рену, как тот повернулся к ней в пол-оборота и еле заметно качнул головой.

— Хватит меня затыкать, — почти шёпотом проворчала она.

— От того, насколько тихо ты говоришь, громкость воспроизведения на комлинке Хакса не зависит, — тихо отозвался Кайло и снова поднял взгляд на форслок. — Он облучает с одинаковой частотой или бывают сбои?

— Что? – не поняла Рей.

— Форслок, — с ноткой раздражения в голосе пояснил Кайло. — Он гудит ритмично или сбоит?

— Я не… — Рей озадаченно уставилась на небольшое устройство и покачала головой. — Я не знаю, не прислушивалась.

— Ты девять часов заперта в камере, выйти из которой тебе мешает крохотная коробка прямо у тебя над головой, и ты даже не озадачилась тем, как вывести её из строя?

— Чем? Силой мысли? — возмутилась Рей и тут же смущённо поджала губы, поймав искрящийся насмешкой взгляд Кайло. Тот заломил бровь и пожал плечами.

— Для начала — да.

— Ритмично, но радиус действия небольшой, — ответила Лея, и Рен словно врос в пол. Взгляд замер чуть выше плеча Рей, и та была почти уверена: чувствуй она его сейчас, чужое смятение подкосило бы ей ноги.

Генерал на сына больше не смотрела. Она сидела по-прежнему ровно, сложив ладони на коленях. Напряжение, сковавшее по-королевски прямую спину, было почти физически ощутимым, а усилие, которое она прилагала, дабы вновь не повернуться к человеку справа от себя всем корпусом, казалось, отнимало у неё почти все оставшиеся силы. На лице как никогда ранее была заметна печать возраста, вселенской усталости и слишком тяжёлого для одних женских плеч груза. Во всём: в чуть подрагивающих кончиках пальцев, в скорбных складках у рта, в давно сухих глазах блестели в равной степени сильные злость и печаль.

Сколько она не видела его? Десять лет? Двадцать? Судя по застывшему Рену — долго, и несмотря на то, что живое лицо магистра рыцарей Первого Ордена не скрывало ни одной, даже самой незначительной эмоции, а Рей видела его разным, _такого_ откровенного ужаса на пересечённом шрамом лице она ещё ни разу не замечала. Ни в красной комнате Сноука, ни в тот день, на мосту, когда Хан Соло падал в пропасть.

В тёмном взгляде вспыхнула и тут же погасла лёгкая паника, Кайло повёл плечами, избавляясь от грозившего накрыть его с головой оцепенения и дёрнул уголком губ.

— Хоть кто-то не сидел без дела.

Повисшую в тишине блока неловкость нарушил шорох открывшейся двери. Рен выпрямился, и за те пару мгновений, что он переводил взгляд с метафорической точки в пространстве над плечом Рей к вошедшему в блок Хаксу, нервно дрожащий рот изогнулся в прямую линию, а из глаз пропал всякий намёк на царящую в мыслях минутную растерянность. Хакс же, напротив, жестом выгнав проследовавшего за ним лейтенанта Митака, не мог похвастаться ни контролем, ни тем самым триумфом, что цвёл на его лице, когда он пришёл в блок впервые. Он так старательно держал осанку, что казалось, вот ещё немного, и воображаемый стержень прогнётся в обратную сторону, переломив несчастному хребет. Меж нахмуренных бровей подрагивала глубокая морщинка, губы кривились в гримасе беспомощности и очевидного непонимания, а перчатки за спиной поскрипывали: он конвульсивно сжимал ладони — добротная кожа грозила вот-вот лопнуть, а будь в его жилах хоть капля Силы, корабль бы уже трещал по швам.

— Ты так удивлён, — негромко заметил Кайло и обвёл ладонью камеру. — Будто это не твой приказ. Если так, то у нас обоих проблемы.

— Язвишь, — констатировал Хакс и, ощерившись в нервной улыбке, взглядом указал на форслок. — Нравится?

— Неплох, — оценил Рен. — Жаль, что в единственном экземпляре: ты бы предпочёл говорить в отдельной камере.

— Его хватило на двух с половиной адептов Силы — я не проторговался.

— Не благодари.

— Прошу прощения?

— Один из адептов зашёл в камеру сам и сдал оружие, — пояснил Рен. — Мне показалось на мостике, что твой план под угрозой. Не мне судить, но нехорошо, когда о ловушке узнаёт тот, кого ты в эту ловушку хочешь загнать.

— Однако ты здесь. — Хакс развёл руками и подошёл на шаг ближе к камере. — В клетке, под форслоком, и что-то я не вижу марширующей тебе на выручку толпы. Никто: ни Фазма, ни твои рыцари не рвутся на мостик с возражениями. Так где же я прогадал?

Кайло отошёл к дальней стене стеклянной камеры и сел на пластиковую койку.

— Я сам себя запер. Мне и на вопросы твои ответить?

На белокожих щеках появился бледный румянец, Хакс скрипнул зубами и вытащил из-за пояса меч. Чёрная рукоять засверкала под белым светом электрических ламп, и в руках генерала показалась отчего-то нелепо громоздкой.

— Ты знаешь, — натянуто продолжил Армитаж, — я раньше думал, что зажечь световой меч может только адепт. Забавно, что это не… — Он нажал на кнопку, но красный клинок не появился. Щёлкнул ещё раз, но рукоять осталась всего лишь рукоятью. — Странно.

— Форслок. — Кайло с изрядной долей снисхождения смотрел на попытки Хакса активировать меч и методично тёр одну ладонь в чёрной перчатке о другую. — Тебе действительно продали хороший: их, как и мечи, делают только адепты. То, что он гасит клинок, признак качества. Попробуй за дверью. Только от лица отведи и не дотрагивайся до вентиляционных отверстий — он нестабильный.

Армитаж смерил раздрающе спокойного Рена пылающим взглядом почти бесцветных глаз, убрал меч и принялся мерить камеру нервными, тяжёлыми шагами. Унижение разливалось по скулам, щекам и шее розовым румянцем и чем гуще становился цвет, тем прямее делалась осанка и чётче — шаг. Он весь вибрировал гневом и растерянностью, но если Хакс с каждой секундой всё больше терял контроль, то Кайло, напротив, чувствовал себя в клетке словно на троне. Он втаптывал генерала в грязь на глазах у пленников, но, пусть тот сам был творцом своих несчастий, уходить Хакс не спешил. Грызущее ощущение проигрыша, фатальной ошибки заставляло его вглядываться в абсолютно чёрные глаза и искать ответа у врага. Рей не нужна была Сила, чтобы видеть: из них двоих только Хакс пасовал перед стремительно меняющимися обстоятельствами и не мог подстроиться. Ступив на чужую территорию, он оказался совершенно беспомощен и по привычке искал ответы там, где привык — у сидящего по другую сторону решётки.

Но каким бы неравным ни казалось их положение, у него в руках была кнопка от форслока. Рей украдкой бросила взгляд на прижавшего кончики пальцев к губам Рена и… Да, он об этом помнил.

— Если ты нигде не прогадал, то почему я не чувствую себя проигравшим? — тихо, нарочито устало спросил Кайло. — Я в клетке, под форслоком, и ни Фазма, ни рыцари не штурмуют мостик. На Калисте VI меня ждёт Совет, их, — Рен кивнул на сопротивленцев, — эшафот. Какое-то время тебя занимал вопрос, как с одним форслоком отправить одного с половиной адепта на виселицу, а второго в здание Суда, но ты решил поступиться своей любовью к театральности в пользу разума и убить девчонку здесь. Генерал Органа по собранным тобой сведениями никогда не обучалась и воспрепятствовать казни сорока человек не смогла бы. Ты считал себя правым, но потом по глупости слил свой план мне. Я мог бы убить тебя на мостике, и глубоко в душе ты знаешь, что твой труп вызвал бы у Совета куда меньше вопросов, чем мой…

— Я не…

— Молчи, Хакс, — рыкнул Кайло и поднялся, теперь буквально нависая над бледным как смерть генералом. — Ты задал вопрос — я отвечаю. Как только это до тебя дошло, ты пожалел о том, что не убил меня в красной комнате, пока была возможность. Тогда бы ты повесил все трупы на девчонку, и, формально, трон Верховного Лидера был бы свободен. Но я сам сдал оружие и позволил себя запереть. Теперь ты не знаешь, в чём ошибся, потому что единственный, кто хочет сейчас быть на этой Базе, в этой камере — это я. Тебе достаёт гордости не спрашивать напрямую, зачем, но и разобраться ты самостоятельно с возникшей проблемой не можешь, а потому, мой тебе совет, Хакс: подумай головой.

Рен вдруг ударил сжатым кулаком по бронированному стеклу, Хакс непроизвольно отшатнулся, Рей вздрогнула и ошарашенно уставилась на задрожавшую от удара клетку Рена. Излучение форслока на несколько мгновений сбилось с ритма, и сквозь круглые отверстия в стекле полыхнуло чистой Силой.

— Ты пригнал на орбиту Крэйта базу с выбранным тобой экипажем, но что за бортом? — обманчиво мягким голосом продолжал цедить Кайло. — Ты не ошибся в том, что вы можете задавить нас числом: вас куда больше, чем адептов с обеих сторон Силы. Однако представь, что было бы с базой и тобой, не виси здесь под потолком сделанного _нами_ форслока. Представь, что будешь отвечать Совету, когда он спросит тебя о смерти Сноука, и о том, по какой причине у меня на шее висит ошейник, а в Галактике тысячи неизвестных им адептов, и когда-нибудь один из них поднимет против Первого Ордена меч. С тобой согласились пять сотен человек экипажа, но согласятся ли остальные миллиарды?

Эхо низкого, близкого к утробному рыку голоса ещё висело в блоке, когда Хакс громко сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости, вытянул шею и, оглядев замерших сопротивленцев, криво усмехнулся. Слабая попытка вернуть себе место стоящего выше делала ему честь, но, судя по недрогнувшему Кайло, не стоила потраченных усилий. Поняв наконец, что ответов здесь не получит, он едва подрагивающими руками одёрнул полы плаща и повернулся к выходу.

— Но пока ты здесь. В клетке и, как ты верно заметил, под сделанным _вами_ форслоком.

Генерал ударил по панели, дверь отъехала в сторону, и в то же самое мгновение волнами исходящая от Кайло угроза стихла. Схлынула ярость, чёрные глаза перестали сверкать обещаниями скорой и мучительной смерти, а обнажившая клыки Сила спряталась под кожу, слушаясь вновь исправно заработавшего форслока. Стекло камеры перестало натужно вибрировать, и Рей наконец поняла: произошедшее в действительности видела только она и Лея. Нечувствительные к Силе ощутили лишь неясную угрозу и ужас, как и всякий раз, когда их касалась жаждущая крови Сила. Рябь по воздуху, дрожащее стекло — физические воплощения как будто бы вышедшей из-под контроля мощи, как и засбоивший форслок заметили _только они_.

— Генерал Хакс, — окликнул спешащего на выход Кайло и снова опустился на пластиковую койку. — В честь кого названа база?

Хакс обернулся, пугая бешенным взглядом стоящих по обе стороны штурмовиков, и почти прошипел:

— Не всё ли равно?

Рен сложил ладони вместе, прижал кончики пальцев к губам и прикрыл глаза.

— Почитайте. Вам понравится.

Мог бы Хакс хлопнуть автоматической дверью, он бы хлопнул. Когда затихли последние отголоски разговора, в блоке зазвучала густая тишина. По переступил с ноги на ногу, смотря поочередно то на застывшего Рена, то на нахмурившуюся Рей, глянул искоса на Лею, словно спрашивая разрешения и, не встретив никакого возражения, прокашлялся.

— Так значит, — подал он голос. — Вы не ладите, да?

Губы Рена дрогнули в короткой усмешке.

— Потрясающая способность подмечать очевидное, Дэмерон.

— Форслок! — внезапно воскликнула Рей и почти с неприличным восторгом шагнула к Кайло. — Он сбоит.

Рен, не открывая глаз, усмехнулся шире.

— Умница.

 

* * *

На Джакку Рей не носила часов. Большой разницы между сезонами в пустыне не было, солнце вставало и заходило всегда в одно и то же время, и все дни проходили примерно по одинаковому сценарию. Рей ориентировалась по огибающему небосвод солнцу, а в особенно неудачные периоды — по сосущему чувству голода в желудке. Через шесть часов голод унимал глоток воды, через двенадцать можно было постараться уснуть. Через сутки голод гнал за заставу на дальние кладбища кораблей в поисках хоть какой-нибудь наживы, что придётся Платту по душе, а когда проходило больше двух-трёх дней, Рей могла позволить себе лишь лежать пластом в своём сломанном шагоходе и медленными глотками тянуть воду. Так случилось в её первую песчаную бурю: она оказалась не готова, и еды хватило только на первые три дня. Оставшиеся четыре превратились в душную пытку, а последний глоток воды не удалось растянуть — тот сам провалился в сухую глотку, и когда под утро буря стихла, Рей едва не упала в сточную канаву, жадно лакая отвратительную на вкус воду.

Улетев с Джакку, часами она так и не обзавелась. На «Соколе» время отображалось на приборной панели, и теперь, лёжа на жёсткой койке, она развлекала себя поиском мелких дефектов на прозрачной поверхности стекла и тщетно пыталась понять, как много времени прошло с тех пор, как в камеру посадили Рена. Поначалу она ориентировалась на мерную пульсацию форслока, но как только Хакс вышел из камеры, а Кайло закрыл глаза, он то и дело сбоил. Причиной тому был, несомненно, Рен, и она порывалась несколько раз предложить свою помощь, но сказать вслух было нельзя — их по-прежнему слушали, а глаз Рен не открывал. После девяти безуспешных попыток молча обратить на себя внимание Рей сдалась и легла на неудобную кровать, надеясь отрешиться от окружающей обстановки и помедитировать. Что нужно делать, она всё равно не знала, а концепция «закрой глаза и потянись к тому, чего не видишь» по-прежнему давалась ей тяжело.

По и Финн молчали. Болтать под прицелом камер и раньше было неразумно, но присутствие врага под боком отбило даже желание бестолково шутить, как бы им ни хотелось разрядить обстановку за несколько часов до предполагаемой казни.

Из разговора Хакса и Рена стало ясно, что у последнего есть какой-то план, но надеяться на то, что план включал в себя живых сопротивленцев не стоило. Кайло ясно дал понять: манипуляция Рей хоть и приятна, но очевидна для него как день. Он знал, что Лея по-прежнему примет его, но возвращаться не собирался. Путь назад он уничтожил себе сам, и его дорога в будущее шла в разрез с их. Решимость в его глазах тогда, в тронном зале соперничала разве что с тоской позже, на оставленной Сопротивлением Базе, и эта твёрдость, железная уверенность в правильности принятого решения была достойна аналогичного упрямства в глазах покидающей Крэйт Леи.

Рей не знала, убьёт ли он её, встань она у него на пути.

Она не знала, что сделает сама, заставь её случай выбирать.

Одно было ясно: они сидели в клетке вместе, но только один из них обладал реальной властью и силой вытащить их на свободу. На их несчастье, его настроение было переменчиво как погода. Без уз она не могла даже попытаться угадать, что он предпримет в следующее мгновение.

Оставалось только ждать, и, когда дверь снова с тихим шипением открылась, Рей села и с тревогой посмотрела на вошедшего в тюремный блок мужчину. Тот был одет во всё чёрное, на ногах были тяжёлые сапоги, на широком поясе висел бластер, кинжал в ножнах и немыслимое количество гранат, а лицо под капюшоном закрывала маска, похожая на маску Кайло — отличие состояло в двух красных полосах возле носовой части и отсутствии стальных деталей.

«Один из рыцарей Рен», — догадалась она и кивнула По, подумавшему, должно быть, о том же самом.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Рен открыл глаза, а рыцарь скинул капюшон.

— Шесть минут, — послышался изменённый модулятором голос, и рыцарь потянулся к застёжкам на шлеме. Те с глухим щелчком открылись, и он снял его с головы. Шумно выдохнул, словно тот мешал ему дышать, и откинул со лба тёмные волосы. — Тимми утверждает, что не может дать нам больше, пока мы, цитирую, гробим его карьеру.

Он зажал шлем под мышкой и любопытно сощурил на Рена травянисто-зелёные глаза.

— И что ты сделал с Хаксом? Он пальнул из бластера по приборной панели!


	5. IV: Со страстью я получаю силу

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

— …А потом вернул бластер бедняге FN-9330, попросил внести поломку в еженедельный отчёт и сел писать служебку!.. Вот дерьмо, а это не та дрянь, что мы конфисковали лет пять назад на Нафеме? — он остановился возле форслока, и Рей, опешившая от фамильярного тона рыцаря, покосилась на утомлённо вздохнувшего Рена.

— Ближе к делу, — сцепив пальцы рук в замок, попросил он.

— Цавонг мог и соврать, эта хитрая морда до сих пор приторговывает палёными кайбер-кристаллами.

— _Малек._

Рокочущие нотки во вмиг похолодевшем голосе магистра, казалось, ничуть не смутили рыцаря. Он перестал с любопытством разглядывать устройство и, пожав плечами, шагнул к камере. В том, как он держался и говорил, не было и сотой доли того первобытного ужаса, что овладевал всяким, оказавшимся поблизости от Кайло, а отсутствие уставных формулировок в речи и естественная лёгкость, с какой тот обращался к Рену, говорили о долгом знакомстве.

— Новостей несколько: хороших и плохих. Расчётное время прибытия на Калист — пять часов тринадцать минут. Слишком мало для беседы по душам с экипажем, но более чем достаточно, чтобы поймать нас на антиимперских настроениях. Хакс следит за нами как коршун: мы либо в зоне его видимости, либо мертвы, либо помогаем тебе сбежать прямо в гиперпространство. Я вот сейчас, если что, отошёл поссать — он бы вызвался проводить, но испугался косых взглядов: после пальбы на мостике их и без того в избытке. На Калисте пленённых членов Сопротивления ждёт Совет, но, что самое интересное, Совет понятия не имеет, что тебя конвоируют в наручниках и, более того, отчего-то уверен в том, что их созвал ты.

— Совет сам так решил?

Рыцарь уклончиво покачал головой.

— Трудно сказать, нам не удалось вскрыть отправленное им сообщение, но одно ясно точно: факт твоего заключения — это строжайший секрет. Скажешь Митаке открыть дверь камеры, и он будет вынужден открыть, потому что официального документа, подтверждающего твоё разжалование, нет.

— Даала в составе?

— А то как же.

Рен нахмурился, обдумывая новую информацию, и чуть подался вперёд.

— Что с экипажем?

— Понятия не имею, где он взял этих упырей. Вижу впервые в жизни, сильно сомневаюсь, что большая их часть закончила обучение. Наши там только альфа-смена на мостике и дивизион Фазмы.

По узам вдруг дрожью прокатилось тёмное удовлетворение, и Рей, за несколько часов под форслоком отвыкшая ощущать чьё-либо присутствие с другой стороны, резко выдохнула. Устройство продолжало работать, но расшатанное непрерывным давлением извне, пропускало то, с чем не могло справиться: преодолевавшие несколько сотен, а то и тысяч парсеков узы в том числе. По ним, как по шлангу, соединяющему сообщающиеся сосуды, бежали свои и чужие мысли, эмоции и знания, стремясь к некому подобию баланса. Рен, должно быть, почувствовавший её смятение, покосился на интуитивно отпрянувшую от стекла девушку, и в следующее мгновение на одном конце уз опустились толстые как крепостные стены щиты. Он отвернулся, ничуть не потревоженный ожившей связью, и негромко, словно рассуждая вслух, ответил:

— Хакс торопился. Между смертью Сноука и Крэйтом прошло мало времени: старая база, сомнительный экипаж, плохо продуманный план. Сколько?

— Одна сотня против четырёх, — без заминки ответил рыцарь. — На твоей стороне мы, дивизион Фазмы и сама Фазма.

— Прогноз?

— Зависит от того, что ты хочешь от Совета.

— Сроки?

Рыцарь впервые посмотрел на оставшихся пленников и сухо, с достойной бывалого политика прагматичностью продолжил:

— Если передаём их Совету, то могу открыть тебе камеру хоть сейчас. Наши мечи при нас: четыре сотни плохо обученных штурмовиков не проблема, Хакс отступит сам. Если освобождаем, я бы подождал до прибытия на Калист: покидать Базу на сверхсветовой рискованно.

Кайло кивнул, поднялся с койки, и сделал несколько шагов вдоль стеклянной заслонки.

— Мне нужен мой меч. И отчёт за полчаса до прибытия на Калист.

Финн и По вскинули одинаково удивлённые взгляды, переглянулись и отчего-то с пугающим единодушием обратили вопросительные взгляды на Рей. Она растерянно кивнула, что да, кажется, он действительно выбрал второй вариант, и нерешительно коснулась по-прежнему наглухо закрытых уз.

— Сделаем. Прислать Аллена?

— Нет. Руми.

Те несколько мгновений, что Кайло буравил взглядом рыцаря, а тот, не мигая, смотрел на него в ответ, казалось, растянулись на вечность. Рей сквозь сбоящий форслок чувствовала гудящее в Силе волнение и почти наверняка могла сказать: рыцарь хотел возразить, но на глазах у пленников не посмел. На интуитивном уровне она понимала, что это не демонстрация страха или слабости, это согласие с тем, что последнее слово за Реном, и, неважно, насколько правым тот его считал: выяснение отношений на глазах у противоборствующего лагеря — последнее дело.

Потому рыцарь склонил голову и отступил.

— Хорошо.

Кайло удовлетворённо прищурился, кивком головы отпустил отчитавшегося рыцаря, и когда тот, крутанув в руках шлем, засобирался к выходу, зачем-то добавил:

— Мне потребуется пилот. — Рыцарь обернулся с несмелой надеждой на лице, и Рен скованно пожал плечами. — Это если ей хватит глупости спросить, зачем.

Рыцарь отрывисто кивнул и, расправив плечи, шутливо отдал честь. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Рей убедилась в том, что камеры видеонаблюдения всё ещё отключены, и, нервически сжимая и разжимая кулаки, медленно повернулась к Кайло. Тот поймал её неспокойно мечущийся взгляд и, нетерпеливо дёрнув головой, напомнил:

— Сорок секунд и умолкаешь.

— Почему? — вырвалось у неё, и даже под пытками она не смогла бы уточнить, что именно она имела в виду.

— «Почему» что? Конкретней.

— Почему, — _ты убил Хана? Если хотел что-то доказать Сноуку, то почему убил Сноука? Если убил Сноука, чтобы покончить с Первым орденом и Империей, то почему сам сел на трон? И если ты сейчас с ними, то почему,_ — помогаешь нам?

Рен занял своё прежнее место на узкой пластиковой койке и, вновь закрыв глаза, сосредоточился на форслоке. Когда Рей думала, что он уже не ответит, а до включения камер слежения оставалось несколько секунд, он сказал:

— Потому что сейчас вы играете на руку Хаксу. Ваш побег сыграет на руку мне.

Шансов возразить или продолжить расспрашивать у Рей не осталось. С досадой пнув ногой стеклянную стену, она рухнула на койку и вновь уставилась в потолок. Во всяком случае теперь она знала, сколько времени у них осталось. Узы продолжали пугать высоченными стенами и мертвенным молчанием, занять себя было всё ещё нечем, а грядущие пять часов грозили растянуться на несколько десятилетий. Прислушавшись к форслоку, Рей закрыла глаза и, упрямо поджав губы, занялась как раз тем, что получалось у неё хуже всего.

Потянулась к тому, чего не видела.

 

* * *

На Джакку редко удавалось ничего не делать. Пара часов безделья всегда могли обернуться голодным вечером и утром, а если подобное повторялось два, три, а то и четыре дня подряд, по закону подлости в пустыне собиралась песчаная буря, и встречать её приходилось с пустыми тайниками, таким образом почти наверняка обрекая себя на смерть.

Так что сидеть без дела Рей не привыкла, а моменты унылой праздности случались как раз во время бурь. Самая долгая такая на её памяти длилась девять дней, и за это время она успела несколько раз устроить перестановку в небольшом шагоходе, научиться стоять на руках, выцарапать на стене уродливый рисунок Х-винга, избить до полусмерти всех воображаемых врагов и пять раз прочитать и без того затёртую до дыр детскую книжку — «Приключения Тибо: Сказка о магии и волнениях».

Здесь, взаперти, переставлять было нечего. Для импровизированной тренировки вокруг было слишком много зрителей, а носить с собой потрёпанную книгу она перестала за год до встречи с BB-8. Хотя, будь она у неё с собой, доставать её, конечно, было бы глупо. Чего бы стоил один только хохот По, не говоря уж о вздёрнутой брови Рена.

«Как раз для детей твоего возраста», — спародировала она воображаемого его, и, вспомнив, что вообще говоря, собиралась медитировать, любопытства ради прикоснулась к узам. С той стороны всё было по-прежнему глухо, но судя всё реже пульсирующему форслоку, дело его шло гладко. Выстроенные им щиты поблёскивали бескомпромиссным спокойствием, и оттого, как кардинально это отличалось от увиденного ею ранее, брала парадоксальная обида.

Рей испугалась, впервые почувствовав чужое присутствие. Сначала испугалась, решив, что ненароком выдала себя и проморгала слежку, затем разозлилась. На всё сразу: на смерть Хана, на слёзы Леи, на виновного во всех бедах и на его очевидную растерянность — возникшая между ними связь была и для него сюрпризом тоже. За испугом и злостью последовало любопытство, затем страшная, пугающая своей силой надежда и в итоге мучительная, горькая тоска.

Злость и сейчас иногда брала верх. Несравнимая с той, что раздирала её на части на Эч-То, но тёмная, нехорошая, _губительная_. Смешивалась с чужим чувством вины, боролась с чужой же яростью, разбивалась о смирение, и в момент, когда разобрать, где её, а где его стало невозможно, в момент, когда обезображенный труп Сноука упал с пьедестала, она почувствовала, как переступила какую-то черту, прошла точку невозврата.

Уйти было правильно. Посмотреть в глаза Леи, не имея возможности объяснить, — трудно.

Теперь приходилось мириться с тем, что есть. А была общая на двоих тайна и…

_…обрубленные с одного конца узы!_

_Ты слишком бурно отреагировала. Я принял меры._

От неожиданности Рей распахнула глаза и едва не сверзилась с узкой койки. Схватилась двумя руками за края, радуясь, что та была намертво прикручена к полу и не скрипела, и, осторожно покосившись на неподвижного Рена, зажмурилась.

_Ты всё слышал!_

_Ты громко думаешь и не умеешь опускать щиты. Из нас двоих жаловаться должен я._

Не окрашенный эмоциями голос звучал незнакомо. Кайло отвечал, продолжая истязать дышащий на ладан форслок, и эта напряжённая сосредоточенность была много хуже немотивированного хаоса за секунду до того, как меч Энакина Скайуокера вонзился в дряхлый живот Сноука.

_Открой._

_Ни к чему._

Рей могла бы поспорить.

_Твоя уязвимость не убедительный довод. Пообещаешь перестать терроризировать связь, и я замолчу._

И это было бы прекрасно, если бы не перспектива пяти часов радиомолчания в пустой клетке под камерами видеонаблюдения. Имей она возможность выбирать, Финн или По в качестве собеседника были бы желательнее…

_Разумеется._

_Отвяжись._

_Мне даже не приходится прислушиваться. Скайуокер не научил тебя медитировать?_

_Не успел._

От горечи в груди стало горько на языке. Рей посетовала на своё неумение держать себя в руках, и за неимением лучшего примера мысленно выстроила вокруг метафорической крепости собственного «я» хлипкие стены из тяжёлых валунов, наподобие тех, что составляли храм на Эч-То. Картинка вышла такой же страшной, как и нарисованный на стене шагохода Х-винг, и, судя по шелестящему смешку Рена, была всего лишь картинкой.

_Но направление верное._

_Издеваешься._

_Отнюдь._

_Почему ты сказал им, что Сноука убила я?_

Вопрос мучал её с того самого момента, как Хакс впервые вошёл в тюремный блок. Её скудные знания, почерпнутые из чужих уст и изредка попадавших ей в руки сомнительных книг, сводились к тому, что среди ситхов убийство учителя учеником было чем-то вроде закономерного стечения обстоятельств. Специфического выпускного экзамена по окончании обучения, где положительная оценка ученика — надгробие учителя.

_…Если так, то тебе скорее следовало кричать об этом на каждом углу._

_Первый орден — лишь огрызок Империи, его генералы боятся Силы, как и все, кто ей не одарён. Хакс не исключение. Имей он моё признание, не пришлось бы набирать в экипаж отбросов Военной Академии._

_И Хакс поверил?_

На сей раз Рен раздумывал перед ответом несколько секунд, и когда он ответил, по узам прокатилось эхо тщательно подавляемого, какого-то обречённого даже веселья.

_Разумеется, нет. Он давно знает и Сноука, и меня. Но без доказательств это лишь слова._

Рей пошевелила затёкшими плечами, почти с удивлением обнаружив под собой твёрдую поверхность, и согнула одну ногу в колене.

_А рыцарь?_

_Что «рыцарь»?_

_Зачем ты уточняешь, если слышишь, что я имею в виду?_

_Затем, что тебе не стоит к этому привыкать: начнём понимать друг друга с первого слова, и у окружающих появятся вопросы._

Если не уже, тут Рей была с ним абсолютно согласна, но избавиться от чувства, будто вопрос услышали до того, как она его задала, а ответ появился, едва она сформулировала вопрос, получалось не всегда. Не получалось вовсе, с учётом недолгого опыта подобного общения, и тот факт, что он об этом подумал, а она нет, действовал на нервы. Примерно так же, как и его уверенность в том, что они непременно начнут.

 _Рыцарь Рен,_ — уточнила Рей. — _Он тоже джедай?_

 _Он адепт,_ — раздражённо поправил Кайло. — _Избавься от категорий, станет проще._

_Как ты?_

_Как я._

_Меньше угрызений совести?_

_Больше возможностей._

Поверхность опасной территории, на которую они вновь необдуманно ступили, трещала как тонкий лёд. Едва приоткрывшиеся щиты снова захлопнулись, и Рей, злая и на вспылившую из-за пустяка себя и на взбрыкнувшего в ответ Рена, сердито скрестила руки на груди. Снова испугалась реальности пластиковой койки под собой, совсем позабыв, где находилась, устало поёрзала, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, сколько времени прошло с последнего сна, и неуклюже повернулась на бок. Ещё раз попробовала закрыться и шумно выдохнула, когда вместо каменных стен в воображении нарисовался кособокий Х-винг.

Закрыться, видно, не вышло совсем: от Рена повеяло угрюмым смирением, и в следующих его словах зазвучала совсем неожиданная, ворчливая забота.

_Помочь заснуть?_

_И никогда не проснуться?_

Кайло терпеливо переждал, и Рей, в очередной раз тихо себя обругав, мысленно качнула головой.

_Не до сна._

_Я разбужу через три часа. Делать здесь всё равно нечего._

Соблазн согласиться был велик. Рен, чувствуя её очевидные сомнения и страх обмана, едва приоткрыл щиты, давая ей понять, что это не более чем предложение выспаться и дать ему, наконец, сосредоточиться на так и не добитом форслоке, и не удержал короткого вздоха, когда Рей мстительно пожурила его за желание избавиться от её болтовни.

Прозвучало это почти дружелюбно.

Испугавшись полоснувшей по узам _своей_ симпатии, Рей поспешно кивнула и в следующее мгновение провалилась в сон. Момента, когда она неловко повернулась, но вместо того, чтобы упасть с неудобной койки, зависла в воздухе и вернулась обратно на жёсткий пластик, она уже не помнила.

 

* * *

Рей снилась Джакку.

Море из песка и палящего солнца, разномастные мусорщики и тонны битого металлолома. Она видела огромные турбины увязших в песке Разрушителей, слышала эхо собственного голоса, раздававшееся внутри погибшего корабля, когда она, впервые обнаружив пугающих размеров фрегат, развлекала себя тем, что выкрикивала незнакомые, услышанные от иноземных торговцев слова. Крики пугали живущих внутри пустынных зверьков, те разбегались кто куда, и шорох их лап и крыльев походил на музыку. Распугав всю местную живность, она набирала целые карманы камней и отправлялась исследовать проржавевшее брюхо имперского монстра: находила незадраенные люки и кидала камушки, пытаясь по звуку определить глубину.

За первый найденный четырёхосевой стабилизатор Платт дал шесть пайков. Она по глупости съела два из них разом, и чувство глупого, сытого счастья грело её всю следующую неделю, во время разбушевавшейся песчаной бури.

Ей снилась холодная ночь и невыносимо жаркий полдень, потное лицо Ункара Платта, проклятый бело-оранжевый дроид и улетающий в небо фрахтовик.

Поймав себя на том, что инстинктивно отгоняет прочь воспоминания о бросивших её родителях, Рен вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на умиротворённое лицо спящей девушки и, испытывая лёгкий стыд за нечаянно подсмотренный сон, отвернулся. Собрался было снова сосредоточиться на едва работающем форслоке и напоролся на внимательный, цепкий взгляд матери.

Она, как всегда, ничего не спрашивала, а ему нечего было ей сказать. Закрыв глаза, Кайло с удвоенной силой набросился на несчастную коробку. Через час тот в последний раз тоскливо пискнул и замолк.


	6. V: Нет страстей — есть ясность мыслей

**Джакку, 24 ПБЯ**

Если долго смотреть на бледно-голубое небо над раскалёнными песками, перед глазами начинали прыгать красно-жёлтые зайчики. По затёкшей шее тёк пот, кожа под грязной туникой чесалась от жары и песка, а щёки противно стягивало из-за быстро сохнущих солёных слёз. Солнце нещадно светило прямо в макушку, голова немного кружилась, а конечности потихоньку наливались свинцом.

Хотелось плакать, пить и есть.

И дать противному Платту в заплывший жиром глаз.

— Глупая девчонка, какого хатта ты всё ещё тут стоишь?

Рей опустила взгляд, потёрла глаза и часто заморгала, пытаясь избавиться от пляшущих перед глазами солнечных пятен. Обернулась к толстому кролуту и громко шмыгнула носом.

— Когда они вернутся?

— Не сегодня, — отрезал старьёвщик. — И вообще никогда, если не будешь меня слушаться.

— Ты мне не папа! — крикнула Рей и для убедительности топнула ножкой по горячему песку. Тот тут же забился в непредназначенные для песчаной пустыни ботинки и неприятно врезался во вспотевшую кожу. Стёртая до крови пятка тут же отозвалась жгучей болью, и она с досадой перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую.

— К счастью, нет. Слишком много проблем от одной девчонки.

Рей сердито насупилась и снова посмотрела на почти болезненно-яркое небо. Скрестила руки на груди, с тоской поморщилась из-за громко заурчавшего живота и осторожно сглотнула.

— Есть хочу.

— Еду нужно заработать.

Рей выпучила на него огромные, обиженные глаза и озадаченно нахмурилась. Платт раздражённо хрюкнул, покрутил всем туловищем, будто голова была неспособна вращаться на короткой, пухлой шее, ткнул пальцем в первый попавшийся сломанный звездолёт и с неохотой объяснил:

— Видишь ТАЙ файтер? Один из сборщиков лома, тот ещё идиот, решил, что от него ещё есть какой-то толк. Сам файтер бесполезен, а вот то, что внутри, на вес золота. Достанешь оттуда чёрный ящик — получишь паёк.

Рей глянула на развалившийся звездолёт, покрытый местами облупившейся выцветшей краской, испуганно охнула при виде торчащих во все стороны острых обрубков металла и оголённых проводов и, мотнув головой, отступила.

— Но я же маленькая.

Платт сплюнул на песок отвратительно зелёную вязкую слюну и кивнул.

— В том и суть, малявка. — Мерзко всхрапнул и затопал к своей будке. — Щуплое тельце и тонкие руки — находка для старьёвщика.

Ветер нёс вздымающийся от жирных ног Платта песок прямо Рей в лицо. Отвернувшись от удаляющегося кролута, девочка несчастно всхлипнула, вытерла мокрый нос рукавом и беспомощно покрутила головой. Вокруг не было ни одной живой души, да и вряд ли бы хоть кто-нибудь из местных мусорщиков согласился помочь ради чужого пайка. Сделав несколько нерешительных шагов к ТАЙ файтеру, она вытянула шею и попыталась заглянуть внутрь разворошённого брюха. Нерешительно надавила ногой на одну из вмятин в корпусе и, трусливо схватившись за нагретую солнцем оторванную дверцу, подтянулась вверх.

Внутри было пусто, не считая двух спрятавшихся в тени многоножек. Поморщившись, Рей помахала на них рукой, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, перелезла через острые края разорванного металла и спрыгнула на кресло пилота. Кожа оплавилась от взрыва, который, должно быть, произошёл во время крушения, один из вырванных с корнем подлокотников валялся рядом, а с приборной панели на неё смотрели десятки порванных проводов. Штурвал, к сожалению, падение не пережил, но на панели оставались относительно сохранные участки. Любопытно потыкав пальцем во все уцелевшие кнопки, Рей осмотрела кабину и горестно вздохнула.

Она понятия не имела, где искать чёрный ящик и…

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

…не знала, как он выглядит. Вероятно, чёрный, похожий на ящик.

Ко всему прочему в кабине было ужасно душно, мокрая от пота туника неприятно липла к телу, стёртая пятка чесалась и пачкала бежевый ботинок кровью, а горло саднило от жажды. Живот скручивало от голода, а тяжёлая от жары голова соображала ужасно медленно. Ноги тяжёлым грузом свисали с покорёженного кресла, по щекам снова текли слёзы, а глупая надежда, что вот сейчас всё каким-то чудом разрешится, болезненно давила на грудную клетку.

_Плоский прямоугольный диск чёрного цвета в углублении под креслом._

Рей вздрогнула, обернулась, едва не ободрав коленку о торчащий кусок металла и озадаченно уставилась на стоявшего над дырой в корпусе ТАЙ файтера Рена. Тут же поняла, что разбитая кабина звездолёта неожиданно стала ей мала, а гигантское кресло перестало казаться слишком большим для любого пилота, и зажмурилась. Сбросила с себя оковы липкого морока сна и провалилась в пустое ничто. Узы со стороны Кайло по-прежнему молчали, и Рей, пристыженная тем, что он видел её в момент слабости, тайком потрогала щёки.

Сухие, к счастью.

_Ты не должен был подглядывать._

_Не нарочно. Нужно просыпаться._

Рей открыла глаза, зажмурилась от яркого света электрических ламп и медленно села. Тут же поймала весёлый взгляд Финна и озадаченно огляделась. Рен стоял у стекла, спиной к ней, Лея устало прислонилась к стеклу, а По тихонько посмеивался, с ногами забравшись на пластиковую скамью.

— Что? — негромко спросила она.

— У тебя след от ладони на щеке, — оповестил её позабавленный Финн.

— И ты сопишь, — добавил По. — И причмокиваешь.

Рей смущённо поджала губы, радуясь, что её щёки никогда не покрывались стыдливым румянцем, и состроила им обоим в ответ рожицу. Заметила стоявшие на полу поднос с едой и стаканом воды, и не найдя таких же в соседних камерах, спросила:

— А вам?

— Мы уже поели, — отозвался По. — Не отравлено и даже съедобно.

— Если это не медленно действующий яд, — добавил Финн. — Налетай.

Рей тут же подскочила с койки, легко подхватила поднос и, уютно устроившись прямо на полу, впилась зубами в пухлую светлую булку. К сожалению, уже холодную, но на вкус куда лучше, чем всё, что входило в состав пайка на Джакку. Отломив пластиковой вилкой сразу половину омлета, запихнула его в рот и с удовольствием макнула булку в уже подтаявшее масло. Первый кое-как пережёванный комок пищи ухнул в желудок, и Рей едва сдержала удовлетворённый стон.

По узам тихо прошелестел смешок, и она, гулко сглотнув, уставилась в спину Кайло.

_Что?_

_Ты ешь, как Эвоки._

Рей обернулась, убедилась, что никто больше не смотрит, и вернулась к еде.

_Ты меня даже не видишь._

_Тебя видят штурмовик и Дэмерон. И я совершенно точно тебя слышу._

Рей старательно чавкнула, удовлетворённо заметила, как передёрнул плечами Рен, и сосредоточилась на еде. На Джакку поесть удавалось не всегда, и уж точно не так вкусно и много за раз. Есть она привыкла быстро, потому вкусовые качества еды никогда не были важны. Протеиновый батончик, крохотный прямоугольник кисло-горькой клетчатки и пресная булочка — состав почти всегда был одинаковым. Калорийность удовлетворяла разовой норме, а большего, наверное, было и не нужно.

По сравнению с тем пайком, принесённый завтрак был едва ли не пищей богов: воздушный жёлтый омлет, белая булочка с золотистой корочкой и светлое, блестящее сливочное масло.

 _Это три разных порошка для репликатора,_ — полупрезрительно отозвался Кайло. — _Настоящая здесь только вода._

_Всё равно вкусно._

Она едва не назвала его взращенном на королевских пирах принцем, но вовремя прикусила язык. Не лучшая тема для разговора, как раз тот самый тонкий лёд с далеко идущими последствиями. Прикончила оставшийся омлет, запихала в рот мягкую горбушку и запила всё водой. Вытерла губы рукавом — больше для того, чтобы вынудить по-прежнему наблюдающего Рена отвернуться, чем по привычке и, отставив в сторону поднос, встала.

_Сколько времени осталось?_

_Тридцать пять минут._

Воображаемые секунды тикали нарочито медленно. Форслок на потолке угрюмо молчал, камеры видеонаблюдения по углам мигали красными огоньками, и теперь, когда никакое, даже едва работающее устройство не мешало развернуться и обшарить всю Базу на предмет слабых мест, Рей останавливал только подозрительно тихий Рен.

Он запросил отчёт за полчаса до прибытия на Калист, а значит, у них было ещё пять минут до того, как мертвенная тишина на борту обернётся бунтом. Язык чесался спросить, как это будет, что нужно будет делать им, и точно ли он уверен в своих благих намерениях относительно тех, кого за день до этого едва не испепелил на Крэйте, но напряжённая тишина в мыслях отчего-то пугала. Что-то подсказывало ей, что это не тот случай, когда следовало докучать, и, решив, что четыре минуты неопределённости её не убьют, а затем придёт кто-то и всё расскажет, Рей перестала разглядывать застывшего у стекла Кайло и повернулась к Лее.

Та уже смотрела на неё, и этот пристальный, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Так смотрел на неё Люк, когда она, следуя за зовущим её шёпотом, нашла скудную библиотеку джедаев. Так смотрел на неё Рен, когда впервые прикоснулся к её разуму на Старкиллере, в пыточном кресле. Она бы пеняла на фамильное сходство, но и Маз Каната, обнаружив её сидящей на полу в подвале, возле разворошённого сундука с мечом Скайуокера, глядела на неё точно так же.

Люди в последнее время слишком часто смотрели на неё так, словно не ожидали увидеть, но ещё ни у кого не было в глазах столько надежды и столько сомнений одновременно.

Занервничав, она бросила взгляд на Рена. Лея повернулась вместе с ней, вдруг печально качнула головой и опустила глаза.

Ощущение ужасной ошибки накрыло Рей с головой. Потребность объяснить хоть что-нибудь вдруг стала почти нестерпимой, но Лея хоть и чувствовала эмоциональный фон одарённых силой людей, уловить отдельные мысли или хотя бы образы, конкретную эмоцию у тех, кто не связан с ней узами крови, не могла.

Рей заметалась, испугавшись, что она всё неправильно поймёт, но вот камеры по углам погасли, и дверь с шорохом отъехала в сторону. Вместе с вошедшей заколебалась Сила, и накрывшая базу тишина опасно зазвенела.

Это была девушка. Среднего роста, в чёрных одеждах из плотного, тугого материала и с грубой чёрной накидкой на плечах. Капюшон был снят, а маску она не надела, но сомнений в том, что перед ними ещё один рыцарь Рен не возникало. Почти кукольно-красивое лицо портил широкий шрам на виске, из-за которого уголок левого глаза был приподнят, а левая половина лица выглядела по-птичьи хищно.

На поясе висели два световых меча.

Третий, принадлежащий Кайло, она держала в руках.

— Лидер Рен, — произнесла она и, шагнув к камере, через отверстие в стекле передала меч. Из-за вентиляционных отведений в конструкции рукояти тот пришлось слегка накренить, но стоило мечу вновь оказаться в руках Рена, тот, казалось, выдохнул впервые за несколько проведённых взаперти часов. — Через полчаса мы будем на орбите Калиста VI. Транспортные шаттлы уже готовы, генерал Хакс разослал по интеркому инструкции по переводу заключённых на планету в камеры предварительного заключения. Относительно вас распоряжений не поступало, но в доке к отправлению готов ипсилон… — Рыцарь вдруг осеклась и посмотрела на бесполезный теперь форслок. — А это не та дрянь, что мы конфисковали лет пять назад на Нафеме?

— Нет. Но есть смысл навестить Цавонга, как закончим здесь.

Дело было в тоне Рена: в противоположность ей совершенно неформальный, словно с ней говорил не Верховный лидер, а старый друг. Рыцарь повернулась к нему, расцепила сцепленные за спиной руки, и во всём её лице, прежде по-военному холодном, вдруг появилась какая-то болезненная уязвимость. Губы дрогнули в нервной полуулыбке, она негромко выдохнула и, глядя ему в глаза, пожала плечами:

— Я не…

Рен поднял ладонь, показывая ей замолчать, и в знак того, что понял её, коротко кивнул.

— Мы с этим разобрались?

— Да. — Рыцарь склонила голову, и звенящая от напряжения Сила успокоилась.

— Хорошо. Хакс допустил вас до заключенных?

Девушка, на сей раз расслабленно переступив с ноги на ногу, невесело усмехнулась.

— До сопротивленцев — да: они нужны ему живыми, поэтому мы в сопровождении. К тебе приближаться запрещено. Аллен был достаточно убедителен, но Армитаж не идиот: он глаз с нас не сводит.

Кайло сложил руки за спиной, сделал несколько шагов из стороны в сторону и неожиданно уставился прямо на По. Он смотрел оценивающе, как если бы перед ним оказался представитель доселе неизвестной расы. Чувствительный к Силе, судя по уровню интереса в глазах.

По нахмурился и непроизвольно отступил назад.

— Что?

— Руми, «Сокол Тысячелетия» в доке? — проигнорировав претенциозно вздёрнувшего нос пилота, спросил Рен.

— Под арестом, но в доке. В рабочем состоянии.

— Среди заключённых есть вуки?

— О, да. — Рыцарь тихонько фыркнула. — Он у охраны любимец.

— Сколько у нас ТАЙ файтеров?

— По стандарту — пятьдесят.

— Гиперпривод?

— На всех.

Рен дёрнул уголком губ в ответ на мелькнувшее в глазах Дэмерона любопытство и обратился к нему.

— А сколько у Сопротивления пилотов, способных сесть за штурвал ТАЙ файтера? Помимо тебя и, — Кайло раздражённо глянул на нетерпеливо переступившую с ноги на ногу Рей, — и Рей.

По бросил взгляд на поднявшуюся Лею и с подозрением прищурился.

— Если ты интересуешься, потому что собираешься отдать звездолёты нам…

— Нет, чтобы снести каждому из пилотов голову, — огрызнулся Рен. Чуть надавил, читая ответ в мыслях как с листа, удовлетворённо растянул губы в скупой улыбке и повернулся к рыцарю. — Семеро. Итого, девять. Предупреди Аллена: у него будет девять объектов в доке, твоя задача за оставшееся время убедить остальных пилотов Сопротивления. Встречаемся там во время транспортировки. Буду я там или нет, ждёте моего сигнала. Действуете по команде. Сопровождаешь по коридору до прыжка. Сама под огонь не подставляешься. Как только «Сокол» и файтеры прыгнут, возвращаешься сюда. Всё поняла?

— Да. — Рыцарь открыла дверь и, переступив через порог, обернулась. — Я возьму твой «Сайленсер»?

Кайло приподнял брови и коротко кивнул.

— Чтобы ни царапины.

— Есть!

Рыцарь, широко улыбнувшись, быстром шагом скрылась в коридоре. Дверь за ней закрылась, и Рен, бросив взгляд на всё ещё не работающие камеры, снова обратился к Дэмерону.

— В системе Калист все планеты под флагами Первого Ордена. Щиты выстроены таким образом, что образуют коридор в пространстве. Они плавят корпус, и пройти можно только по нему. Уйти до того, как вас засекут, вы не успеете, и Орден откроет огонь. Схема коридора загружена на интерком всех файтеров, однако без биометрического пароля допуска вы не получите. Руми проведёт вас до места прыжка, но, учти, Дэмерон, если вы прыгнете, а она не вернётся, живым ты из кабины файтера не вылезешь.

— Эй-эй, подожди. — По выставил перед собой открытые ладони и, оглядев всех остальных, с недоверчивой гримасой на лице уставился на Рена. — Опустим то, что мы вообще собираемся довериться вам, сесть за штурвалы ваших кораблей и надеяться на то, что твоя красотка действительно проводит нас к месту прыжка, а не к новой тюрьме или эпицентру гравитационной аномалии. За просто так. Вы тут вроде как в кой-то веки не поладили между собой, и я ничего не имею против. Но ты даёшь нам семь кораблей, на интеркомах которых _карта вашей крупнейшей системы внутри Ядра._ — По старательно выделил каждое слово и склонил голову к плечу. — С такой информацией живыми не отпускают, в чём подвох?

— Почему мы вообще не можем все уйти на «Соколе»? — подал голос Финн.

— У «Сокола» не хватит огневой мощи для обороны, а палить по нам будут из всех орудий, — откликнулся Дэмерон, не сводя глаз с Рена. — Ты сел на Крэйт с целой армией, а теперь отпускаешь нас после экскурсии по головной системе Ордена. Почему?

Кайло с, казалось бы, искренним любопытством оглядел его с ног до головы и, хмыкнув, расправил плечи.

— Считай это форой. Без вас скучно.

По покачал головой и упёрся кистями рук в бока.

— Чёрт возьми, это не…

— Дэмерон, камеры включатся через минуту! — повысив голос, напомнил Рен. — С одной стороны — эшафот. С другой — шанс уйти с базы. Боишься прогадать? Оставайся тут, Хакс обеспечит тебе самый лучший вид на своё выступление и петлю на шее.

— По. — Рей шагнула вперёд и, поймав взгляд пилота, попыталась улыбнуться. — Не то чтобы у нас был большой выбор.

_Хотя вопрос резонный._

Кайло выдохнул сквозь зубы и проигнорировал попытку Рей достучаться до него по узам. Дэмерон потёр лоб ладонью и повернулся к Лее.

— Генерал, я…

— Не ей садиться за штурвал! — рявкнул Рен, и вот теперь стеклянные стены наконец дрогнули. Губы гневно задрожали, а пальцы сжались в нескольких сантиметрах от спрятанного под полами туники меча. Финн отшатнулся от прокатившейся по блоку волны, но По, нужно отдать ему должное, не дрогнул.

Смерил Кайло внимательным взглядом и отрывисто кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Щедро с твоей стороны, — ядовито процедил Рен, с явным усилием беря взбрыкнувшую Силу под контроль, и отошёл к дальней стене камеры. — Через двадцать пять минут нас поведут к транспортному доку. Ни одного лишнего движения до сигнала.

— Как мы пройдём к файтерам незамеченными? — не поняла Рей.

— Теневая завеса [1]. Вас никто не увидит. — Поразмыслил мгновение и добавил: — За штурвал «Сокола» пусть садится вуки: он не влезет в кабину ТАЙ файтера.

Камеры вновь включились, и открывший рот Финн вынужден был промолчать. Томительное ожидание сменилось нервным предвкушением. Никто из них не садился — четверо сопротивленцев метались по камерам, Рен стоял, прислонившись к стеклу, подобно огромной тёмной, _очень злой_ горе, и чужая концентрированная ярость почему-то возымела прямо противоположный эффект. Рей почувствовала, что та направлена не на них, и лишь теперь уверилась в том, что у них, возможно, действительно получится уйти.

_Нельзя дать Хаксу понять, что форслок выведен из строя._

Рей остановилась возле пустого подноса.

_Как ты сейчас?_

Связь отозвалась недовольством, но каким-то блёклым, будто на препирательства у него в данный момент не было ни времени, ни желания. Рей прикрыла глаза, вновь оказываясь в месте без времени и пространства, с горечью подумала о том, что для того, от чьих рук умер Хан и тысячи других бойцов Сопротивления, она сберегла слишком много прощения, и медленно выдохнула. Сосредоточилась и вложила всю боль, злость, страх, смирение, надежду и веру в одно короткое:

_Спасибо._

Узы дрогнули так, словно она его ударила. Рен потёр закрытые глаза ладонью и почти шёпотом ответил:

_Перестань._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — удобная штука: http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Маскировка_Силы


	7. VI: С силой я получаю мощь

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

_Ничего не получится._

Мысль крутилась по кругу как заевшая голозапись. Дырок в их плане было больше, чем в решете, уверенность в том, что всё закончится плачевно крепла с каждым шагом к доку, а стойкое ощущение, что Рен не договаривает, грозило превратиться в навязчивое.

Им нужно было дождаться погрузки в шаттлы. Затем штурмовики Фазмы не должны были заметить, как девять пилотов буквально растворятся на глазах, потрусят к стоянке ТАЙ файтеров, а в теории послушавший рыцаря Чуи проберётся к штурвалу «Сокола». О дальнейшем Рен велел не беспокоиться.

Каким образом остальные сопротивленцы попадут на борт «Сокола Тысячелетия» никто не говорил. О том, что Чуи придётся подлететь к ним ближе, Рей догадывалась, но где были гарантии, что по незащищённым пленникам не откроют огонь сразу, как «Сокол» поднимется в воздух? Им в ТАЙ файтерах предстояло ждать, пока Чуи с остальными на борту покинет док, и только тогда выйти в открытый космос, дабы не выдать себя раньше времени, но как можно рассчитывать на то, что сотни штурмовиков Фазмы хватит, чтобы противостоять вражеским — и штурмовикам, и экипажу?

_Нельзя дать Хаксу понять, что форслок выведен из строя._

Тогда как он, хатт его побери, мог пообещать, что оставшиеся в доке, не скрытые под теневой завесой сопротивленцы в целости и сохранности попадут на борт «Сокола»? Рей не могла быть уверенной даже в том, что он защитит Лею, так с какой стати ему печься об остальных?

Тревога грызла её изнутри и вынуждала остро жалеть об оставленном на фрахтовике квоттерстаффе.

Отвлечься помогал только топот закованных в броню ног, эхом отражавшийся от металлических стен коридора — штурмовики вели их к транспортному доку, и Рей успевала разве что только тайком оглядываться по сторонам. Конструкция базы изнутри не напоминала ни один из Разрушителей, которые ей удалось облазить от носа до кормы на Джакку. «Реван» не был похож ни на «Старкиллер», ни на «Господство»: широкие коридоры не пересекались, нельзя было попасть с этажа на этаж на лифте, не имея к нему доступа, а лестницы были расположены таким образом, что подняться за раз можно было только на один этаж — до пролётов, ведущих на следующую палубу, были километры пешего пути, а располагающиеся в части коридоров траволаторы активировались только биометрическим ключом.

Смертельный лабиринт для попытавшихся сбежать пленников.

Счастье, что им не пришло в голову взбрыкнуть сразу же, как их вывели из камеры. Несмотря на, казалось бы, превосходящие силы — их сопровождали шесть штурмовиков, Фазма и лейтенант с неработающим форслоком — они бы ни за что не выбрались отсюда самостоятельно. Кроме того, Рей вовсе не была уверена в том, на чьей стороне окажется Рен, реши они пренебречь планом.

Гарантированная неудача против сомнительного успеха. Никто бы не обвинил её в недостатке здравомыслия.

— _Финн_ , — прошипела она, неловко разминая затёкшие запястья: магнитные браслеты за прошедшие двое суток ей слегка поднадоели.

Финн успокоился на пару секунд и снова принялся вертеть головой. Мечущийся пленник до крайности нервировал марширующих рядом штурмовиков, но что хуже всего — выводил из себя замыкающих процессию Фазму и Кайло.

— Роуз, — негромко прошептал он и снова дёрнул головой, надеясь, что слух его подводит, и позади в сопровождении дивизиона Фазмы всё же следуют остальные сопротивленцы.

Рей посмотрела в затылок шествующего впереди лейтенанта и, искренне надеясь, что не навернётся, обратилась к идущему прямо за ней Рену:

_Одна из наших была в медблоке._

Шагавшая нога в ногу с ней тень не отозвалась. Отсутствие угрозы в зоне видимости немного напрягало, но оборачиваться было нельзя. По услышанной от рыцарей информации выходило, что Фазма на стороне Рена, однако сорвать весь план по неосторожности не хотелось.

 _Кайло_ , — попробовала она ещё раз. — _Мы без неё не уйдём._

_И будете идиотами, похоронившими Сопротивление из-за механика._

Тон к радости не располагал, но Рей всё же позволила себе каплю надежды: если знал, кто был в медблоке, то и что с ней, ему тоже было известно.

_С ней всё в порядке?_

_Более чем_. — Интонация изменилась, и когда в последующих словах прозвучало мрачное, скрипучее злорадство, миролюбивого настоя Рей как ни бывало. — _Хочешь правду? Без неё не ушёл бы предатель. Ты, надеясь на мою помощь. Но Дэмерон и Лея отдали бы приказ бежать._

Открывшиеся ворота транспортного дока дали ей возможность повременить с ответом: не крикнуть злое «Нет» и не плюнуть в лицо уже сказанное однажды на Эч-То «Лжец». Как тогда он не лгал — она слышала это в его не скрытых щитами мыслях, так и сейчас он был прав, но говорили они о совершенно разных вещах. Всегда о разных.

_Ты не согласна._

_Нет, я это знаю,_ — отозвалась Рей, найдя за стоянкой ТАЙ файтеров взятый на буксир «Сокол». — _Они бы сделали то, что должно, а мы с Финном умерли бы здесь. И они бы жили с этим, как и с сотнями смертей до этого. С этим и с надеждой на то, что когда-нибудь обязательно воцарится мир._

Кайло неприязненно дёрнул подбородком, и Рей усилием воли заставила себя не поворачиваться.

По всему периметру дока стояли штурмовики с бластерами наизготовку. Теми командовали вооружённые старшие офицеры, а у трапа пилоты садились в ТАЙ файтеры сопровождения. Возле командирского ипсилона ждал Хакс вместе с альфа-сменой и ещё одним, незнакомым Рей рыцарем. Когда их подвели к транспортным шаттлам, штурмовики встали вокруг них плотным кольцом, а Фазма, отдав честь Хаксу, остановилась слева.

Через ворота промаршировали штурмовики, сопровождая оставшихся членов Сопротивления, и Рей почти с болезненным облегчением узнала в толпе знакомые лица: Чуи, Роуз, Кайдел Ко Конникс, Ларма Ди'Эйси, Калуан Иматт и ещё три с половиной десятка тех, кто пережил атаку на Крэйт. Они шли, не зная, что у них есть шанс сбежать, что вот ещё немного, и они снова будут на борту «Сокола». Ещё немного — времени и удачи, и они прыгнут с орбиты Калиста на свободу.

Не знали, но шли с гордо расправленными плечами и высоко поднятыми головами.

Гордость за тех, чья верность правому делу была сильнее страха, вдруг обожгла глаза. Рей на мгновение зажмурилась, обернулась к Кайло, позабыв о Фазме, и со злым торжеством произнесла:

 _И знаю, на твою помощь рассчитывать было бы глупо._ — Рен нахмурился не в силах отвести взгляд и сжал кулаки. — _Так ведь, Бен?_

Глаза Рей полыхнули мстительным торжеством в ответ на полоснувшее по узам раздражение.

Рен, на полголовы выше любого штурмовика, смотрелся в их кучке побитых, беспокойно озиравшихся по сторонам сопротивленцев дико. Ещё никогда до этого самого момента Рей не осознавала, насколько же он отличался от всех вокруг: высокий, тёмный, лишённый присущего Хаксу глянцевого лоска, но будто выструганный из чёрного обсидиана — он _подавлял_. Таким было тесно на звездолётах лихих контрабандистов, таких нельзя было встретить за круглыми столами скользких политиканов. Им было мало страны, планеты и даже галактики — они жили в хаосе и им же правили. Разрушали и убивали.

_Уничтожали._

Сорвавшаяся с цепи тень словно в доказательство метнулась к ней, схватила за предплечья, сжимая до боли, и развернула бы к себе лицом, не будь она лишь бесплотным проявлением желания вышедшего из себя хозяина. Кожу опалило жаром в тех местах, к которым прикоснулась оскалившаяся Сила, Хакс отдал приказ начать погрузку пленных в шаттлы, и в следующее мгновение произошло сразу две вещи: исчезли сжимающие её фантомные руки, и появился незнакомый щит. Тот упал на неё тонкой, сотканной из теней пеленой, а рядом крупно вздрогнул По. От густой, вязкой незнакомой Силы разило тьмой и морозом. Тени вокруг них вились причудливым кружевом, и когда сопровождающие их штурмовики по беззвучному приказу Фазмы, не иначе, разомкнули ряд, тем самым давая им возможность пройти, Рей поняла, что произошло.

Теневая завеса. Кто-то, не Кайло, прятал их от глаз окружающих.

Рей обернулась и вопросительно приподняла брови. По-прежнему злой, растерянно потирающий скованные наручниками ладони Рен мотнул головой в сторону прорехи между двумя штурмовиками и жестом указал на Дэмерона.

По особенной радости от опутавших тело теней не выказывал: бешено озирался по сторонам, не понимая, почему никто не обратил внимание, и нервически отбрыкивался от вьющейся вокруг себя пелены. Рей дёрнула его за рукав, задавила в себе поднявшую голову панику, прижала палец к губам, почти умоляя ни в коем случае не вскрикнуть, и потянула следом за собой.

Маневрировать было просто: док был просторным. А вот бежать и не топать не получалось совсем. Грохот тяжёлой амуниции штурмовиков создавал достаточно шума, но на стук их ботинок по полу то и дело оборачивались.

По, воспрянувший духом сразу, как убедился, что его не видят, ткнул пальцем в ближайший ТАЙ файтер и едва не напоролся на так же выбежавшего из толпы Иматта. Вслед за Калуаном к ним присоединилась Роуз, и, не успел Дэмерон в голос разразиться гневной тирадой, показала ему большой палец, не слишком убедительно пытаясь доказать, что с ней всё в порядке. Через пару мгновений к стоянке подоспели оставшиеся четверо пилотов, а со стороны «Сокола» послышался неясный гул из десятков недоумённых голосов.

Рей вытянула шею, силясь разглядеть, что там происходило, но По привлёк её внимание взмахом руки и короткими, скупыми жестами распределил файтеры между ними.

 _Рей_ , — услышала она, когда села за штурвал, а прятавшая её от чужих глаз завеса пропала. Всё нарастающий и нарастающий шум в доке вместе с рокотом двигателя «Сокола» отошли на второй план. — _Чтобы что-нибудь сломать, нужно просто захотеть._

«Паршивый девиз», — хотелось ответить ей, но воздух и даже, казалось, стальной корпус файтеров прорезал громкий, яростный голос Хакса:

— Сбейте это корыто!

И в следующее мгновение в доке разверзся ад.

Рей повернулась в тот самый момент, как «Сокол» резко дал влево и порвал приковывающую его к буксиру цепь. По корпусу фрахтовика тут же загрохотали выстрелы бластеров, правый борт звездолёта накренился опасно близко в площадке и, сметая всё на своём пути, врезался в два транспортных шаттла, к которым подвели сопротивленцев. Штурмовики бросились врассыпную, корма сбитого шаттла закрыла Рей обзор.

Запаниковав, она едва удержала себя в кабине пилота. Каким бы дерьмовым ни казался ей план, невидимкой она больше не была и, высунувшись из люка звездолёта, она бы сдала всех остальных пилотов. В поисках хоть какого-нибудь решения, Рей стала разглядывать кабину. Глаза суетливо забегали по приборной панели: ТАЙ файтер был в безупречном состоянии, много лучше и современней той доисторической развалюхи, что она разобрала десять лет назад на Джакку, но основные элементы располагались на прежних местах. Рей подняла рычаг, нажала на кнопку интеркома, но ни одна из систем не поддалась. Рен не соврал: после легендарного побега штурмовика и пилота Сопротивления все корабли флота Первого Ордена адаптировали к биометрическим ключам.

Она раздосадовано ударила ладонью по подлокотнику и откинулась на спинку кресла. Приготовившись к праведному гневу, коснулась связи и провалилась в чужое сознание, как когда-то в поросшую водорослями пещеру Тёмной стороны.

Щитов будто и не было.

Вокруг неё в бешеном танце кружились Свет и Тьма, Сила рычала и скалилась, словно спущенный с цепи дикий, дорвавшийся до свободы, восторженный зверь. Она слышала сотни чужих голосов, крики о помощи, чью-то судорожную молитву, смех, хруст снега под ногами, треск сухих дров в гаснущем костре, звон столовых приборов, шёпот по углам и в голове:

 _Нет, солнышко, это сенатор, а не болотный слизень._  
_(И тот ещё кретин)_  
_Бен, не играй с едой, режь фрукты ножом, а не… Бен!_  
_Так похож на мать…_  
_Хорошо хоть не на деда._  
_Вейдерово отродье._  
_Руи. А это Руми, моя сестра. Двое против одного до пяти касаний?_  
_Без заголовков вроде «Не Лея Органа, а Лея Вейдер» она может и обойтись._  
_Слова, их определяющие, зависят от тех, кого спрашивать, Бен._  
_Ты только посмотри на себя: алмаз среди стёкол…_  
_В следующий раз садись с нами._  
_Прости, Лея не смогла выбраться — заседание Сената._  
_С такой Силой не нужны люди…_  
_ХВАТИТ!_

Гаснущий костёр стремительно превратился в полыхающий пожар, рассеянная улыбка на лице матери в гримасу ужаса, дядя Люк — храбрый Люк Скайуокер, последний джедай, легенда — дрожащими руками стискивал занесённый над его головой меч; Руми плакала как девчонка, некрасиво размазывая слезы по заалевшим щекам; Руи проигрывал, Руи всегда проигрывал, но каждый проклятый раз поднимался с колен. У Аллена были страшные глаза: Тьма как она есть, во плоти — если бы Сноук увидел его, он бы по-прежнему выбрал Бена? Приезжал отец, всю ночь прокопался в движке «Сокола», улетел с восходом солнца. Чуи подарил арбалет.

_Ну и что мне с ним делать?_

Маз снова потрепала его по щекам. Старая болтушка, ему давно не пять лет. Кто-нибудь вытащите кол у Холдо из задницы, ей же неудобно ходить. Нет, проблема не в гиперприводе, сгорели свечи. Да, Чуи, я знаю, как починить. Нет, отец тут ни при чём… _Да во имя всего святого, Маз, я не ребёнок!_

_Кто ты?_

Дождь лил третьи сутки. На этой проклятой планете всё время лил дождь и не было ни одной, даже самой захудалой барахолки. Пришлось ждать Хакса. Руи шутил, что тот задохнётся от приступа астмы, если попытается рассмеяться.

_Ненавижу дождь._

Ледяные капли насквозь промочили накидку, в ботинках мерзко хлюпало. Сухой осталась только голова под шлемом — _на что похож чих, если чихнуть в маске?_ Руи, заткнись.

Болото. Проклятое болото. Ещё сутки здесь и от импровизированного кладбища начнёт смердеть. Отвратительное чавканье под ногами начинало действовать на нервы, из носа текло, и всё тело с головы до ног неприятно познабливало. У Хакса должна быть очень серьёзная причина для трёхдневного пути, в противном случае у него появится не менее серьёзная причина порубить его на жаркое.

Сигнал с комлинка.

Не прошло и трёх лет. Пора сваливать отсюда, и побыстрее…

Девушка. Она тут… Откуда? Все давно мертвы. Алый клинок с яростным гудением пронзил воздух. Пятится назад, боится, видит нас, но они… Они не видят её. Какого чёрта?

_Чьи-то сверкающие злостью и парадоксальной надеждой карие глаза на веснушчатом лице._

Он видел её раньше тогда, на Рен-Варе.

Огонь по пленникам! 

 

 

* * *

Рей вынырнула из чужих воспоминаний, как из бака с кипячёной водой. Губы дрожали, судорожно хватая воздух, ногти впивались в обитые кожей подлокотники, ощущение реальности и собственного тела возвращалось неохотно, а перед глазами мелькали обрывки увиденного и странная, фантастическая картина происходящего в транспортном доке «Ревана».

Поняв, что видит она по-прежнему не своими глазами и происходящее не выдумка, Рей негромко вскрикнула и зажала рот ладонью.

«Огонь по пленникам».

Это был приказ Хакса. Не в прошлом Бена, а здесь и сейчас. Когда сбить «Сокол» не удалось, Хакс открыл огонь по сопротивленцам. Причина взбунтовавшей Силы, снятых щитов и творящегося в голове Кайло хаоса стала ясна, а результат — результат поражал воображение.

По меньшей мере две сотни штурмовиков и пятьдесят человек экипажа в доке замерли посреди боя. Доля секунды растянулась на минуты, в воздухе застыли дрожащие разряды бластеров, растянутый во времени гул был едва слышен, и только что режущий слух грохот утих.

Ошарашенно вертящие головами сопротивленцы были единственными подвижными фигурами на стартовой площадке, кроме самого Рена. Тот стоял, до скрипа стискивая зубы, и держал две с половиной сотни человек. Рей чувствовала, как от напряжения натягивалась невидимая внутри струна, как гудела взбудораженная обрушившейся на неё свободой Сила. И когда по узам эхом донеслось ощущение вот-вот готового рухнуть контроля, по трапу «Сокола» бегом спустился Чуи.

«Ну же!»

Пленники засуетились, тишину внутри дока нарушил топот ног, а единственной точкой, на которой удалось сосредоточиться и не сорваться, были глаза смотрящей на него Леи. Ужасающий коктейль из ядовитой горечи, печали, любви, злости и прощения. Смотреть было трудно, не смотреть — невозможно.

— Пойдём с нами, — тихо попросила она.

Рей почувствовала сорвавшийся с губ Бена смешок и опустила ладонь на взорвавшуюся чужой болью грудь.

— Уходи. — Он мотнул головой в сторону «Сокола», но Лея не сдвинулась с места. Тогда Бен свирепо рыкнул и перевёл взгляд на нетерпеливо мнущегося у трапа вуки. — Уведи её! Живо!

Тяжело ступая, Чуи подошёл к генералу, аккуратно обнял её за плечи и подтолкнул к кораблю. Она обернулась уже наверху, и теперь во взгляде не было ни губительной печали, ни жгучей ярости. Лишь решимость и бьющая по больному настойчивость.

— Ты _всегда_ можешь вернуться.

Лея сбросила с плеч руки Чуи и скрылась внутри фрахтовика. Вуки посмотрел ей вслед, а затем повернулся к Бену и в нерешительности занёс ладонь над кнопкой поднятия трапа.

— Ты-то не будь идиотом, — процедил Рен.

Когда трап наконец поднялся, и «Сокол» покинул замерший в бесконечности док, Бен на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Рей вслушивалась в медленно успокаивающееся дыхание, видела так же медленно опускающиеся щиты. Краем глаза заметила ожившую панель ТАЙ файтера, и, уже почти покинув чужое сознание, услышала:

_В конечном итоге единственной, кто не сомневалась уходя, была ты._

Она видела Бена так же ясно, как если бы он стоял точно напротив кабины. Сквозившее в рассеянно прозвучавшей мысли и обращённых к ней глазах облегчение скрылось за щитами так же быстро, как и беспорядочно всплывающие воспоминания.

— Эй, народ, поднимаем попки, — раздался по интеркому голос рыцаря. _Руми_. — Ваш «Сокол» уж больно приметная пташка.

Рей потянула за штурвал, и ТАЙ файтер плавно поднялся. Чем дальше от базы они улетали, тем глуше звучали узы. Когда по ним выстрелили из первого орудия, а с «Ревана» стартовали остальные истребители с пилотами Первого Ордена за штурвалами, с той стороны ничего не было слышно.


	8. VII: Нет хаоса – есть гармония

**K-12, Система Калист, 34 ПБЯ**

— Активировать маневровые двигатели и держать строй. Коридор узкий — дёрнетесь в сторону и вам крышка.

«Сокол» шёл вслед за мчащимся вперёд «Сайленсером», ТАЙ файтеры прикрывали его с двух бортов и кормы. Голос Руми транслировался по интеркому вместе с картой коридора, и, судя по обозначающим щиты планет параболическим линиям на схеме и периодически сбоящей электронике, он выполнял не столько роль защиты от вражеского вторжения, сколько роль стабилизатора. Планеты в системе вращались в опасной близости друг от друга, из-за приближённости к Чёрной дыре риск образования новых гравитационных аномалий был слишком высок, а чем больше были такие аномалии, тем более непредсказуемыми становились орбиты некрупных планет — остановить столкновение в таком случае было бы невозможно.

— Почему вы остаётесь внутри Ядра? — задал По мучавший Рей вопрос. — Плотность вещества ужасная, расстояние между звёздами — сотые доли светового года. Ошибётесь в расчётах, прыгнете не там, и вместо соседней системы окажетесь за две тысячи лет до своего рождения.

— Значит, не нужно ошибаться в расчётах, — безмятежно отозвалась Руми. — Определились с координатами прыжка?

По ответил не сразу, и Рей знала, в чём причина промедления. На два прыжка не хватит топлива, а прыгнуть один раз означало выдать свои координаты одной из рыцарей Рен и посадить истребители Ордена на благосклонную к Сопротивлению планету. Они могли бы дозаправиться на одной из нейтральных планет, но в этом случае не было гарантий, что они таким образом не приведут туда флот Первого ордена.

Ситуация представлялась патовой, однако риск был оправдан.

— Определились.

Навигатор предупредил о скором повороте и одновременно о нагрянувших преследователях. Рей отвлеклась от пункта назначения и нетерпеливо поёрзала в кресле.

— Приготовьтесь, у нас гости.

— Двадцать один истребитель. — По присвистнул. — Они мне льстят.

— Не тебе, Дэмерон, — лукаво откликнулась рыцарь.

— О, да ладно! Видел я пилотов Первого Ордена. У себя на хвосте. — Рей закатила глаза и активировала маневровые двигатели. — Чуи, следуешь за «Сайленсером». Финн, что там с щитами?

— Их нет, — мрачно отозвался бывший штурмовик, и Рей, нервничая, бросила взгляд на условные обозначения приближающихся истребителей. — Пушки целы, будем отстреливаться.

— Гляди в оба. Остальные, прикрываем «Сокол»: он должен дойти до точки прыжка невредимым. Всю мощность на щиты. Рей, ты со мной — поджарим ублюдков.

— Поняла.

Рей дёрнула на себя рычаг, разворачивая корабль в обратном направлении, и закрутила его. На их удачу, пилоты Ордена также были вынуждены считаться с небольшими размерами коридора: они шли узким строем. Пространства для манёвра было не так уж и много, и когда в зоне видимости оказались первые файтеры, Рей включила передний щит.

— Коридор никому из нас ни на руку.

— Управлять файтерами трудно: высокая чувствительность и скорость ответа, — отозвался Дэмерон. — Эти ребята соображают чуть медленней своих пташек.

— Они сорвутся на виражах, — поняла Рей и стиснула штурвал.

— Именно. Готова?

— Сразу за тобой.

В груди защекотало знакомое предвкушение. Файтер реагировал на малейшее движение, мгновенно менял заданную траекторию и безукоризненно выполнял задачи вычислительных систем — Рей стартовала в ту же секунду, что и сорвавшийся с места По.

Датчики предупредили о готовности вражеских истребителей атаковать. Уклонившись от первых выстрелов, По и Рей словно две стрелы ворвались в тесных строй файтеров — двое из них дали в сторону слишком резко и не справились с управлением: щиты прожгли корпус, и покорёженные истребители сбили ещё трёх.

— Минус пять! — радостно воскликнула Рей и нырнула под брюхо подбитому файтеру.

— Так держать. Заходим с кормы. «Сокол», будете нашей приманкой. Калуан, Роуз, докладывайте о повреждениях щита.

— Так точно, коммандер, — весело откликнулась Роуз.

— Дэмерон, — вмешалась Руми. — Есть идея получше.

Навигатор нарисовал ещё один путь к точке прыжка. Им бы пришлось дать приличный крюк и потерять при настоящей скорости около двух минут пути, но зато на этом участке коридор уходил в довольно крутой поворот. Хороший шанс уменьшить преследование как минимум вдвое, но тут была и другая проблема.

— Мы в этом же самом коридоре, — услышала Рей задумчивый голос По и уклонилась от следующего залпа. Прицелилась и выстрелила. Зацепила только корпус, но луч прошёл удачно: снёс бластер летящего впереди файтера Ордена. — Вираж слишком крутой.

— Не ты ли называешь себя лучшим пилотом Сопротивления?

— _Вы_ называете меня лучшим пилотом Сопротивления, но я за штурвалом только одного файтера.

По внутренней связи пророкотал голос Чуи.

— Он говорит, что справится, — перевела Рей. — Но остальные…

— По, что тут думать, мы сбросим их с хвоста! – перебил Калуан.

— И себя заодно! Чем плох этот путь, он на две минуты короче! — крикнул Финн, и сразу после этого вражеские истребители перегруппировались.

Что они задумали, стало ясно сразу. Залп из всех орудий. По мчащимся впереди «Соколу», «Сайленсеру» и файтерам. Рей и По приготовились стрелять, но два файтера, два выстрела были бессильны против шестнадцати.

— Дэмерон, ты тоже это видишь, — прошипела Руми. — Отдавай приказ, щиты файтеров не выдерживают залпового огня!

Секунды растянулись на вечность, поворот был всё ближе.

Либо поворачивают, либо нет.

— _Дэмерон!_

— «Сокол», следуйте за «Сайленсером», — зло выплюнул По, и Рей приготовилась к виражу. — Уходим влево.

— Да вашу ж мать! — ругнулся Финн. — Вы чокнутые! Оба!

— Держитесь выше, — предупредила Руми Рей и По. — Весь мусор полетит на вас.

— О себе беспокойся.

— Не стоит благодарности.

— Выберемся живыми — поблагодарю.

Врубив ручное управление, Рей проигнорировала заверещавшие датчики. «Сайленсер» и «Сокол» дали круто влево, последний едва не пропахал брюхом стену коридора, и когда часть вильнувших за ними истребителей друг за другом врезалась в поле, Рей не разглядела, были ли среди них файтеры сопротивленцев.

Потянув рычаг на себя, она стиснула зубы и схватила штурвал двумя руками — напряжение было ужасающим, корпус гудел, летящие обломки не вписавшихся в поворот истребителей едва не цепляли корпус. Где-то впереди терялся среди лавирующих истребителей «Сайленсер» Рена, поворот не заканчивался, а коридор, к вящему ужасу Рей, становился уже.

— Да когда ж они все сдохнут! — не выдержал Финн.

— Не стреляй! — приказал По. — Ты не отличишь своих от чужих!

Всё смешалось в кучу. Истребили Ордена потеряли больше половины группы, но те, что остались, летели ничуть не хуже их и не боялись перепутать: в отличие от беглецов, у них была как минимум одна очевидная цель — «Сокол».

— Рей, двое заходят под брюхо, — услышала Рей Дэмерона. — Я беру правого. Стреляй чуть выше люков, они не смогут уклониться.

На такой скорости и под таким давлением неохотно настраивались даже орудия ТАЙ файтера. Поравнявшись с нацелившимся на «Сокол» истребителем, Рей прицелилась. Нажала на кнопку, выбрав точку чуть выше верхнего люка, и нырнула вниз. Следом за ней манёвр повторил По: два сбитых корабля пронеслись мимо них на ничтожном расстоянии, и Рей громко выдохнула.

— Хороший выстрел, — похвалила она.

— Остальные не такие идиоты — держатся на линии наших истребителей и «Сокола».

До выхода из виража оставались считанные секунды. Пилоты Ордена, вероятно, сообразив, что выстрелами по фрахтовику выдают себя, прекратили огонь, и теперь отличить их от пилотов Сопротивления не было никакой возможности: угнанные ими ТАЙ файтеры на дисплее навигатора выглядели так же, как и все файтеры Ордена, времени было _катастрофически_ мало, а…

_Чтобы что-нибудь сломать, нужно просто захотеть._

Оригинальная в своей простоте мысль была подобна ударившей в землю молнии.

— Какая же я дура! — воскликнула Рей.

— О чём ты? — не понял По.

— Я могу вывести из строя их файтеры, — затараторила Рей. — Теоретически. Наверное. Я никогда этого не делала, но…

— Не рухни в обморок от усердия, — перебила её Руми.

— Ты ведь тоже…

— Нет, — отрезала Руми. — Это не так просто, как вам с Кайло кажется. Я промахнусь.

— Рей, — услышала она Дэмерона. — Если ты не уверенна…

— Я смогу.

До выхода из виража оставалось пятнадцать секунд. Рей стиснула штурвал и медленно, сквозь зубы выдохнула. С одной стороны, всё как с камнями, только нельзя было закрывать глаза. С другой, ей и не приходилось, когда она говорила с Беном.

_Тринадцать._

С ним было проще: он был из плоти и крови, Сила тянулась к нему как к магниту, направляла и подсказывала путь, а времени всегда было в достатке.

_Двенадцать._

Двигатели файтеров состояли из металла, гудели и нагревались. Они все были похожи друг на друга: где свои, где чужие, не разберёшь. Но вот пилоты…

_Одиннадцать._

Пилоты отличались. А времени было мало.

_Десять._

Они по-разному пахли. От них исходило разное тепло. Они иначе думали, и так просто было решить, кому жить, а кому умереть.

 _Девять_.

Стоп. Нет, не пилоты. Двигатели. Вывести из строя механизм, не человека.

_Восемь._

Но человека из строя вывести проще. Трахея или сердце — только два пути, нет ни десятков запутанных проводов, ни толстой стали корпуса. Нужно лишь пожелать. И трахея переломится. Сердце остановится.

_Семь._

Они умрут. Это просто, как прыгнуть в ту поросшую водорослями пещеру.

_Шесть._

Голодный когтистый монстр оскалил острые, исходящие на яд клыки, потянулся к глоткам вражеских пилотов и хищно облизнулся.

_Пять._

Он не имел ничего общего с той Силой, что резвилась в транспортном доке «Ревана»: выпущенный Беном зверь был призван защищать, этот — пожирать.

_Четыре._

Он жаждал не свободы — власти.

_Три._

И крови.

_Два._

Душу сковал ледяной ужас, Рей вздрогнула, едва не выпустив штурвал.

_Один._

Двигатели шести оставшихся истребителей Ордена натужно скрипнули и вышли из строя, Рей потянула на себя штурвал, выравнивая файтер на выходе из виража, и еле успела уйти от столкновения с одним из заглохших кораблей.

— ДА! — завопил по интеркому Финн. — Рей, ты сделала это!

Сердце стучало у самого горла. Она усилием воли сфокусировалась на мчащемся впереди «Сайленсере» и дрожащими руками переключила передачи.

— Хорошая работа. — По улыбался, судя по голосу, а Рей вдруг почувствовала подкатившую к горлу тошноту.

Рот наполнился горькой слюной, над верхней губой и на лбу выступил холодный пот, и ей пришлось спешно зажать свободной ладонью губы. Стало гадко и страшно, желудок скрутило, и съеденный накануне тюремный паёк твёрдым комком прокатился по пищеводу.

— Все целы? — как сквозь толстый слой ваты услышала она голос По.

— Калуан, — дрожащим, тихим голосом произнесла Роуз.

Перед глазами всё поплыло.

— Я?..

— Нет! Нет, когда мы поворачивали, — поспешно ответила Роуз. — Не справился с управлением.

Сердце гулко молотило о грудную клетку, и она не знала: замолчали ли все, или она просто не слышала ничего, кроме воющего от ужаса сознания.

«Ты даже не сопротивлялась», — вспомнила она слова Люка, и шумно сглотнула.

Перед глазами стояла поросшая чёрными водорослями дыра и треснувшее, мутное зеркало. Где-то там Руми отсчитывала секунды до прыжка. Где-то далеко позади остался Рен, который мог бы… Мог бы что? Порадоваться? Сказать, что неважно как, шестеро пилотов Ордена всё равно были мертвы, убийство есть убийство, передавила она им трахею или же сбила истребитель, так что будь честной хотя бы сама с собой — это не первый твой труп?

— Прыгаем!

ТАЙ файтер перешёл на сверхсветовую, и её вдавило в кресло.

Липкое ощущение чужой крови на ладонях никуда не делось.

**Космическая база «Реван», 34 ПБЯ**

Кайло остановился возле Хакса и сложил руки за спиной. Застывшие в воздухе разряды бластеров сорвались с места и ударили туда, где пару мгновений назад стояли сопротивленцы. Несколько попавших под раздачу штурмовиков грузно осели на пол, кто-то вскрикнул, опешившие офицеры, не решаясь подать голос, смотрели в спину грозно нависшему над генералом лидеру и боязливо сжимали в руках оружие.

Звенящая тишина в доке не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Хакс порывисто обернулся на распахнутые в открытый космос ворота, на пустующие места на стоянке ТАЙ файтеров и, яростно зыркнув на Рена, махнул рукой старшему офицеру флота.

— По истребителям! Догнать пленников! — опрометчиво шагнул к Кайло и с задушенным хрипом схватился за горло.

И без того воспалённые глаза налились кровью, Рен качнул головой дёрнувшемуся было Аллену, и подошёл к генералу почти вплотную.

— Митака вместе с форслоком валяется под ногами у Фазмы, так что вели своим шавкам ждать приказа и живо поднимайся на борт ипсилона.

Армитаж скрипнул зубами и, потирая горло, зашагал по трапу на корабль.

— Притормозить их? — спросил Аллен, покосившись на садящихся в ТАЙ файтеры пилотов.

— Нет. Хакс упустил схваченных бойцов Сопротивления, а мы отправили за ними истребители. — Рен поморщился и с очевидным усилием развёл плечи. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, и чего бы ему не стоило устроенное представление, отделался он явно не пустяком.

— Даала в Совете, к слову, — будничным тоном заметил Аллен. — Председатель Пеллеон. В должности Верховного главнокомандующего, чтобы это ни значило при сидящей за столом Даале.

— Сколько моффов [1] прилетит?

— Мы точно ждём Бао, Лецерсена и Вестермола. Не хочешь объяснить?

— Позже. Будь здесь.

Солман смотрел ему в спину, пока он поднимался по трапу, но вопросов больше не задавал. Ипсилон был готов к отправлению: немногочисленный экипаж уже стоял на мостике, а шаттл был снят с парковочного тормоза. Офицеры у штурвала озадаченно покосились на вошедшего следом за генералом Рена и вытянулись по стойке смирно.

— Вон.

Те бросили вопросительный взгляд на застывшего у панели управления Хакса, и терпение Бена кончилось. Красное лезвие разрезало воздух, низкий, неровный гул прозвучал в опасной близости от одного из вздрогнувших старших лейтенантов, и от распиленного пополам кресла навигатора повалили искры.

— Я сказал вон!

Их и след простыл. Армитаж неприязненно дёрнул верхней губой и сцепил руки на груди.

— И чего ты добился? На планете ждёт Совет. Будешь хвастаться отпущенным Сопротивлением?

— _Упущенным_ , — поправил Рен, погасив меч, и грузно опёрся ладонями о приборную панель. — Тобой.

— У меня полторы сотни свидетелей.

— И каждый из них видел, что упустил их ты.

— Не без твоей помощи, Рен! Заруби себе на носу… — Хакс снова зашёлся хриплым кашлем, и Кайло, пару мгновений подумав о том, что стоило бы действительно дожать до конца, отпустил.

Генерал накрыл покрасневшее горло ладонью и с едва сдерживаемым бешенством в глазах прорычал:

— Хватит! Я не единожды говорил Сноуку, что твой личный интерес когда-нибудь погубит Орден. В этот раз ты отпустил пленников, в следующий подорвёшь наш флот. «Лидер»? Не смеши меня, они подчиняются из страха.

— Поэтому ты взял на борт тех, кто провалил выпускные экзамены в Академии? — Рен буравил невидящим взглядом кнопки на панели. — Собрал Совет от моего имени?

Щеки Хакса покрылись неровными красными пятнами, и лицо скривилось в гримасе отвращения.

— Старые идиоты с больной головой — вот кто сидит в Совете. Ордену больше не нужны цепные адепты.

— Так бы начиналась твоя речь, когда оставшееся Сопротивление отправило к вам девчонку?

— Некого было бы отправлять, если бы не твоя сегодняшняя инициатива!

— Нашлись бы другие! — крикнул Рен и обернулся к генералу лицом. — Размахивая у них перед лицом форслоком, симпатии ты бы не добился!

— Зато у тебя это _немыслимо_ хорошо получилось, — процедил Хакс. — Помнишь Приказ 66? Пусти Богу крови, Рен, вы не бессмертны. — Генерал сделал несколько нервных шагов по кабине и криво усмехнулся. — Никто уже не боится: ваши междоусобные дрязги тысячелетиями сотрясали Галактику, было лишь вопросом времени, когда против вас ополчится не борющийся за единство Силы адепт, а человечество. Что вы будете делать тогда? Выкосите всех нечувствительных? Не все из вас горы сворачивают — против большинства эффективен и бластер. И, уж поверь, от меня Совет услышит всю правду.

— Если выйдешь отсюда.

— Не прибедняйся: ты не тратишь время на болтовню, когда собираешься убить.

Бен прислонился к приборной панели и скрестил руки на груди. Нетерпение угадывалось только по подрагивающим крыльям носа, а угроза пряталась за обманчиво мягким голосом. Так он говорил с захваченными в плен врагами в пыточном кресле, но никогда — с Хаксом.

— Про Нафему им тоже расскажешь?

Армитаж замер на полушаге и обернулся.

— Что?

— _Про Нафему_ , — почти по слогам повторил Рен. — Там же ты купил форслок у нечистого на руку адепта по имени Цавонг? Или обменял? На небольшую услугу со стороны Первого ордена в твоём лице. Скажем, не заметить подпольной торговли кайбер-кристаллами.

Хакс заломил бровь и вздёрнул подбородок.

— Взамен я разоблачил тебя. Сойдёт за смягчающее обстоятельство.

— Сошло бы, — поправил Рен и один широким, слитным шагом подошёл к дёрнувшемуся в сторону Хаксу, — продавай Цавонг кристаллы контрабандистам или Ордену на сырьё для энергоёмких батареек, но на твою беду, кристаллы он отдавал почти задаром. Идеи ради. _Адептам_. — Кайло внимательней всмотрелся в сузившиеся бледно-голубые глаза и нахмурился. — Ты не знал.

— Он продал мне форслок, а не посвятил в свой коварный план, откуда бы… — Хакс шумно втянул воздух и с ужасом уставился на оказавшуюся прямо перед лицом ладонь.

Никакого препятствия воздуху не было, Рен не душил, но вторжение в разум было резким, бесцеремонным, почти болезненным. Кайло снёс все преграды, вытащил наружу воспоминание с поверхности погрязшей в разврате Нафемы и с полупрезрительной гримасой на лице присмотрелся. Недолгие поиски старого адепта, торг, товар. Подпольная торговля была очевидна и сэкономила им несколько тысяч кредитов — старик заметно испугался, когда понял, за чем его застали, и обрадовался, услышав, что им нужен только форслок. Поведение казалось подозрительным, но времени оставалось немного, да и светиться в подобном месте и в такой компании генералу Первого ордена было ни к лицу. Оружейная промышленность давно нашла кайбер-кристаллам замену, а дешёвая энергия на чёрном рынке Армитажа не интересовала. Старый адепт мог крошить свои камни на аккумуляторы сколько душе угодно — когда-нибудь потом им займётся Департамент торговли.

— Странные люди вокруг, странные имена? — требовательно спросил Рен.

— Ничего, кроме старика и чертовски дорогого форслока, — выдавил Хакс.

Кайло взглянул в последний раз и опустил ладонь. Генерал гневно дёрнул головой и отбросил со лба растрепавшуюся чёлку.

— Доволен?

Рен бросил задумчивый взгляд за стекло иллюминатора и снял меч с пояса.

— Кто-нибудь из Совета одобрил твой крестовый поход, или они ничего не знают?

— А не пойти бы тебе…

— Понятно. Среди этих отбросов есть хоть кто-нибудь, подходящий для службы? — он кивнул на стоявших под прицелами штурмовиков Фазмы новых солдат и членов экипажа.

— Они не…

— Ясно. — Взбешённый тем, что самопровозглашённый лидер снова его перебил, Хакс гневно повернулся на каблуках и замер. Под тонкой кожей скул ходили желваки, ткань мундира натянулась на плечах, а в глазах читалось понимание того, что вот-вот произойдёт.

Кайло ударил по клавише интеркома на приборной панели и наклонился ближе к микрофону.

— Капитан Фазма, штурмовиков убить. Экипаж по камерам.

— Принято, лидер Рен.

Несколько очень долгих секунд из транспортного дока были слышны только выстрелы бластеров и короткие предсмертные крики. Хакс смотрел за плечо Рена на то, как стартовая площадка покрывалась закованными в белую броню телами, и когда всё вокруг затихло, перевёл взгляд на держащего в руках меч Рена.

— Мы договорились? — спросил тот.

— О чём?

— О том, что нам не нужен новый генерал.

Фазма по интеркому отчиталась о готовности дока и отправила три отряда в патруль по базе: на стартовой площадке были не все набранные Хаксом штурмовики. Аллен и Руи сопроводили экипаж на девятую палубу, в тюремные блоки.

Армитаж одёрнул мундир и отработанным за годы, навязчивым жестом поправил манжеты.

— Договорились. Начинай придумывать речь для Совета — они ждут нас на планете.

— Нет, Хакс. Речь придумывать и произносить тебе. — Кайло убрал меч и шагнул к выходу. — И в твоих интересах, чтобы она понравилась мне. — Немного подумал и с очевидным злорадством добавил: — И Даале.

Хакс сбился с шага. По лицу трудно было сказать, чьего неодобрения он опасался больше: вспыльчивого Рена или воистину смертоносной Натаси Даалы, бывшего адмирала имперского флота. Но одно было очевидно — вся эта затея с созывом Совета окончательно потеряла всю свою свою привлекательность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Совет моффов — это такой круглый стол с частично загруглёнными углами, за которым после смерти Палпатина сидели лояльные к Империи люди с неясными обязанностями и не слишком чётко определёнными полномочиями. Крутые в массе своей люди. Во плоти — http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Совет_моффов


	9. VIII: С мощью я получаю победу

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

На планету спустились только Хакс и Рен — Фазма осталась со своим дивизионом на «Реване». Разумная предосторожность с учётом того, что исход у заседания мог оказаться самым разным: от роспуска Первого ордена до объявления войны Галактическому Альянсу. В первом случае следовало бежать: в их интересах было держать базу, оснащённую гиперприводом и находящуюся в режиме готовности, при себе. Во втором «Реван» стал бы флагманским судном, и готовый к старту экипаж пришёлся бы кстати.

В какую сторону склонится чаша весов пока судить было рано, но у трапа ипсилона их встретил только вежливый дроид. Посчитав это хорошим знаком, Кайло с хмурым равнодушием огляделся вокруг и вспомнил, отчего так сильно не любил скалистый, малонаселённый мир.

Из всех планет под имперским флагом Калист VI располагал самой непривлекательной инфраструктурой. На нём был завод по добыче ломмита, завод по переработке ломмита и построенная из транспаристила военная база и тюрьма для военнопленных. Работали на заводах заключённые, руководили ими сосланные за плохое поведение старшие офицеры, контролировала работу сосланного старшего офицерского состава сильно провинившаяся однажды мофф Кроуэл. Рабский труд не оплачивался, и Орден экономил на этой добыче огромное количество кредитов.

Статус трудовой колонии не добавлял и без того недружелюбной планете популярности, но публичные казни на ней проводили часто. Зрителей на самом Калисте было не слишком много, однако голозапись транслировалась на все экуменополисы Галактики, кроме Корусанта, а трудный подход к планете и кажущаяся с орбиты малая значимость для Ордена позволяла Совету моффов собираться на поверхности.

В тех редких случаях, когда Совет отказывался собираться в открытом космосе на базах или не хотел дразнить Галактический Альянс заседаниями на Бастионе.

Административные здания, сооружённые из того же самого транспаристила, отличались неброской аскетичностью и хорошо продуманной системой защиты: случись что, залы для заседаний легко превращались в вооружённые доты. Жилые блоки выстраивались на манер узких корабельных кают и ничем не отличались друг от друга, столовую заменяли репликаторы, а убирали в помещениях исключительно дроиды.

Комната для переговоров, в которой собирались моффы, удобствами похвастаться тоже не могла, но зато в ней можно было не беспокоиться о прослушке.

— А почему не в халате? — Рен скривился так, словно у него заболели все зубы разом и стоически перенёс крепкое, уверенное прикосновение к плечу. — Сноук не передал по наследству лидерскую мантию?

Натаси Даала явилась на Совет по обыкновению с пятиминутным опозданием. Смерила Кайло лукавым взглядом по-прежнему ярких, карих глаз и с безукоризненно прямой спиной села по правую руку от гранд-адмирала Гилада Пеллеона.

— Его распилили _пополам_ , — пробурчал Рен в ответ. — Вместе с мантией.

— Ну хорошо хоть не без, — усмехнулась мофф Резер, болезненно-худощавая датомирка в едва ли похожем на одежду платье. Угловатые, напоминающие росчерки молний узоры покрывали серую кожу, а синие волосы были собраны в тугой, высокий хвост.

— А то б ты надел, конечно. — Хакс поперхнулся, а Даала с едва уловимой нежностью во взгляде улыбнулась Рену.

В последний раз они виделись почти восемь лет назад, и за это время мало что изменилось: возраст окончательно смыл с её волос огненную рыжину, она больше не носила провокационно небрежных причёсок и обходилась скромной косой, но в глазах сохранился прежний азарт, а в фигуре — былая тонкость. Единственная женщина-адмирал Имперского флота, фаворитка Уилхаффа Таркина, железная леди Империи была красива в любом возрасте и относилась к тому типу женщин, что старели постепенно, и заметить разницу можно было только надолго расставшись.

— Адмирал Даала, — вмешался Пеллеон. — Повремените с дружескими беседами, у вас ещё будет на них время.

— Весьма на это надеюсь, главнокомандующий, — грубовато хмыкнула Даала и прислонилась к жёсткой спинке стула.

Пеллеон коротко вздохнул и привычным жестом пригладил седые усы. Шесть присутствующих на заседании моффов обратились во внимание.

— Прежде чем мы приступим к животрепещущему рапорту генерала Хакса, — Гилад шлёпнул увесистую папку на стол и подался вперёд, — у меня вопрос к вам, лидер Рен. По какой причине вы не поставили Совет в известность о смене власти?

— Существует какой-то устав, обязывающий нового Верховного лидера оповещать Совет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил ощетинившийся Рен.

— А есть указ, утверждающий звание Верховного лидера? — не дрогнул Пеллеон. — Позвольте вам напомнить, лидер Рен, что Первый орден не автономное государство. Вы военная организация в подчинении у Осколка Империи, и как бы лидеру Сноуку ни хотелось считать себя властелином не только Ракаты Прайм, но и всей Галактики, Орден пользовался и пользуется ресурсами Осколка и существует до тех пор, пока оправдывает своё существование. Вы вносите существенный вклад в борьбу против Сопротивления, однако помните о необходимости соблюдения наших законов. Вы сделали тайну из строительства «Финализатора», чем нарушили Пакт о военном разоружении и поставили нас в крайне неудобное положение, когда Альянс ткнул нас в это носом на Деноне. Не повторяйте ошибок своего предшественника — Первый орден не настолько нам нужен.

Кайло нахмурил брови и повторил:

— _Моего_ предшественника.

Гилад кивнул.

— Несмотря на ваше неоправданно импульсивное поведение на Крэйте, Совет одобрил вашу кандидатуру. Вы хорошо себя зарекомендовали за предыдущие годы службы, Орден рыцарей Рен имеет самый высокий процент успеха среди всех прочих боевых групп, и, кроме того, в настоящий момент вы самый сильный из известных нам адептов. Нам бы хотелось избежать повторения истории и не смешивать воедино политический конфликт и конфликт адептов разных сторон Силы, однако нельзя отрицать очевидное: в Галактике неизвестное количество чувствительных к Силе рас — мы не можем пренебрегать таким козырем. — Пеллеон вдруг сухо, но благосклонно улыбнулся и быстро переглянулся с Даалой. — Так что привыкайте к должности, лидер Рен, и ознакомьтесь с тем, как генерал Хакс пишет рапорты, — гранд-адмирал положил ладонь на толстую папку и с беззлобным снисхождением посмотрел на покрасневшего Армитажа. — Пример академически безупречного доклада. Ещё пару строчек, и вышла бы диссертация.

Комплиментом это не было, но и укору в голосе Верховного главнокомандующего не доставало серьёзности. Хакс выпрямился и, едва контролируя желание встать по стойке смирно, произнёс:

— Если вы позволите, гранд-адмирал Пеллеон, я мог бы изложить суть рапорта сейчас, в присутствии всех моффов и ответить на все возникшие у вас вопросы.

— Нет нужды, генерал Хакс, мы ознакомились с содержанием рапорта, однако вопросы у нас всё же есть. — Пеллеон активировал вмонтированные в стол голопадды и сложил руки на столе. — Мофф Лецерсен, вам слово.

Дрикл Лецерсен был киффаром солидного возраста. От людей их расу отличал только лимонно-жёлтый оттенок кожи и низкие, утробные голоса, не сильно различающиеся у разных полов. Лецерсен пролистал рапорт до интересующего его параграфа и обратился к Хаксу:

— Вы утверждаете, что не присутствовали в тронном зале в момент гибели лидера Сноука, ссылаясь на единственного свидетеля произошедшего — Кайло Рена, но обходите вниманием обстоятельства его смерти. Поясните.

— К тому моменту, как я обнаружил смерть лидера Сноука и поражение преторианской гвардии, лидер Рен уже взял на себя обязанности Верховного лидера, — без заминки отрапортовал Армитаж. — Не в моей компетенции было требовать от него отчёта. Кроме того, ситуация складывалась таким образом, что приоритетней была атака на Крэйт, нежели выяснение отношений.

— То есть, попытка оспорить кандидатуру магистра Рена всё же была?  
Рен перевёл взгляд на Хакса, но тот смотрел только на допрашивающего его моффа.

— Не стану отрицать, — немного погодя, ответил он. — Складывайся ситуация иначе, я бы, вероятно, претендовал на пост лидера, однако ситуация требовала немедленного разрешения, и лидер Рен действовал быстрее. Способность принять нужное решение в критический момент определила моё согласие с позицией Кайло Рена в дальнейшем.

Лецерсен задержал на нём взгляд, затем удовлетворённо кивнул и обратил своё внимание к Бену.

— Прокомментируйте, лидер Рен.

Хакс злорадно сощурился, но должного впечатления это на Кайло не произвело.

— Незадолго до крушения «Старкиллера», лидер Сноук поручил мне задание — привести к нему чувствительную к Силе мусорщицу с Джакку по имени Рей. Первая попытка провалилась из-за нападения Сопротивления, вторая имела успех, но учитель недооценил потенциал мусорщицы.

— Она его убила?

Рен сделал вид, что задумался.

— И да, и нет. Сила крайне опасна в руках тех, кто силён по рождению, но не обучен. Учитель держал её световой меч в опасной близости от себя.

Лецерсен сверился с рапортом.

— А преторианская гвардия? Не хотите ли вы сказать, что необученный адепт справился с восьмью стражами и вами?

— Нет, конечно, — качнул головой Бен и позволил себе короткую улыбку. — В отличии от генерала Хакса, стражи не оценивают картину целиком: они обучены защищать лидера и подчиняются только его приказам. Увидев гибель Верховного лидера, они атаковали. Нас обоих. К тому моменту, как со стражами было покончено, мы обернули мечи друг против друга.

— И вы проиграли?

— И мы не успели их скрестить, — с тонким снисхождением поправил Рен. — Мусорщица пользуется мечом, принадлежавшим Дарту Вейдеру в те времена, когда он ещё носил имя Энакина Скайуокера. Мой по крови, её по зову: он не подчинился ни одному из нас.

— И вы мирно позволили ей угнать наш шаттл.

— Нет, нас Силой разбросало по тронному залу, и я потерял сознание.

Мофф с недоверием заломил бровь и тихонько фыркнул.

— _Силой._

Бен еле заметно склонил голову к плечу и уставился киффару в глаза. Воздух загудел от заурчавшей в сосудах Рена Силы, толстое стекло из транспаристила в окнах задрожало, а изображение на голопаддах пошло рябью. Моффы синхронно поёжились и с опаской отпрянули от стола, будто бы тот мог ударить их током, в то время как Даала только закатила глаза. Дарта Вейдера она знала лично, и демонстрация давно не производила на неё должного впечатления: когда тот действительно собирался наказать, Сила убивала быстро.

— Силой, мофф Лецерсен, — обманчиво мягким голосом повторил Кайло. — Не старайтесь понять то, чего понять не можете.

Киффар медленно отодвинулся от стола, показывая, что у него вопросы кончились, и повисшее в воздухе напряжение отпустило. Следующим к голопадду обратилась мофф Резер, и Армитаж, борющийся с желанием торжествующе заулыбаться, был вынужден обратить на неё внимание.

— Генерал Хакс, — говоря, датомирка растягивала гласные, отчего голос звучал неуместно томно, — вы не посвятили лидера Рена в свой план по захвату членов Сопротивления на орбите Крэйта?

— Нет, мофф Резер.

— Чего вы опасались?

— Конфликта интересов, — покорно ответил Армитаж. — На борту «Сокола Тысячелетия» находилась генерал Лея Органа.

— Летящий в вентиляционную шахту Хан Соло вас ни в чём не убедил, — почти прорычал Рен.

Датомирка бросила на Рена суровый взгляд, и снова вернулась к Хаксу. Остальные моффы смотрели не точно на Кайло, а немного мимо и недолго, словно подсознательно боялись вступать в зрительный контакт с тем, кто только что использовал в качестве аргумента убийство собственного отца. Даала страха не испытывала: взбесившись из-за прикипевшего к нему взгляда, Бен встретился с ней глазами и вынужден был отвернуться сам — Натаси смотрела на него с осторожным любопытством и потаённой грустью.

— Генерал Хакс? — поторопила Армитажа Резер.

Хакс скупо пожал плечами и растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке.

— Считайте это интуицией, — нарочито легко предложил он. — Трудно себе представить, как сын обрекает мать на смерть. Я пал жертвой стереотипов.

Яд в словах Хакса мог тягаться разве что с засквозившей в глазах Кайло яростью. Подлокотник, на котором лежала ладонь Рена тоскливо скрипнул, и довольство Армитажа стало почти физически ощутимым.

— Довольно, — прервал их Пеллеон. — Мофф Резер, у вас есть ещё вопросы?

— Да, гранд-адмирал, последний. — Резер открыла нужный параграф и, соединив кончики пальцев, сложила ладони вместе. — После побега штурмовика и пилота Сопротивления с борта «Финализатора», вы заверили нас в том, что на все ТАЙ файтеры внедрена система биометрического ключа.

— Совершенно верно.

— Тогда каким образом пленникам удалось бежать на ваших истребителях?

— Очевидно, им помогли.

— Есть мысли, кто бы это мог быть?

Армитаж притворился, что размышляет над вопросом, и облокотился о поверхность стола.

— Набранные мной штурмовики не завершили подготовку и не вызывали никакого доверия, но у них нет доступа к системе управления истребителями — таким обладают только пилоты и члены экипажа. Трудно сказать, кто из них мог пойти на подобный риск, но, уверяю вас, мофф Резер, я проведу тщательное внутреннее расследование.

— Не затягивайте с этим, — благосклонно кивнула Резер. — Ни одно дальнобойное оружие не сравнится с хорошей армией, генерал Хакс. — Датомирка повернулась к Пеллеону. — У меня всё, гранд-адмирал.

Гилад жестом передал слово Даале, и та, перестав неторопливо пролистывать цифровую версию рапорта, остановилась на последнем параграфе. Перечитала, и с тонкой улыбкой на губах посмотрела на Кайло.

— Ты мог предотвратить побег Сопротивления?

Не веря своему счастью, Армитаж чуть ли не всем корпусом повернулся к задавшей провокационный вопрос адмиралу. Судя по выражению лица, он был готов вот-вот пожать ей руку за нежданную поддержку, но ответ Рена спутал все карты.

— Мог.

— И не сделал этого, потому что… — Натаси в ожидании приподняла брови, и Рен подался вперёд.

— Потому что пять лет назад Сенат снял с себя ответственность за действия Сопротивления, а генерал Органа лишилась голоса и потеряла своё влияние на Офис главы государства и триумвират Альянса. — Рен вывел на голопадд новое изображение и кивком головы обратил на него внимание моффов. — За последний год она потеряла весь флот Сопротивления, но осталась любима народом и при желании может поднять на восстание не жалкую кучку из сорока человек, а радикально настроенную часть флота Альянса.

— Сенат не допустит новой войны, — покачал головой мофф Вестермол. — Действия Первого ордена были ответом на действия Сопротивления — мирное соглашение нарушили не мы. Но масштабы, которых достигло ваше противостояние с активными членами Сопротивления, вышли за границы локального конфликта двух военных организаций и стоили Альянсу нескольких планет. Меж тем, агрессии со стороны Сената как не было, так и нет. Сейчас у них попросту нет ресурсов.

— Залпы из ржавых орудий сотен старых корыт — всё равно залпы, — возразил Рен. — Никто не станет спрашивать разрешения у Сената, если Лее Органа удастся убедить их в своей правоте.

— И это сейчас Альянс ютится на Деноне. Через год они восстановят Корусант, — задумчиво добавила Даала. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Через месяц на Деноне состоится мирный саммит, — Бен снова обратил их внимание на голопадды и вышел из-за стола. Сделал несколько шагов по тесному помещению и, выждав недолгую паузу, предложил:

— Мы можем отправить туда посла.

Короткий, истеричный смешок Хакса утонул в возмущённом гуле голосов остальных моффов. Довольный произведённым впечатлением, Бен опёрся ладонями о спинку своего стула и уставился в глаза внимательно рассматривающего его Гилада.

— У вас есть кто-нибудь на примете, лидер Рен?

— Вы, гранд-адмирал, и адмирал Даала.

— Вы, должно быть, смеётесь! — возмутился Вестермол. — Альянс расстреляет их, стоит им сойти с трапа!

— Нет, если мозгов у них больше, чем у поргов, — скривился Рен.

— Но, гранд-адмирал!.. — обратился самый молодой из моффов к Пеллеону.

— Тише, мофф Вестермол. — Гилад поднял ладонь и тоже встал из-за стола. Задумчиво потёр ладонью морщинистый лоб, и взгляд его остановился на лице еле заметно улыбающейся Даалы. Негромко вздохнув, Верховый главнокомандующий кивнул скорее своим мыслям, чем прозвучавшему предложению и произнёс: — Мы рассмотрим ваше предложение, лидер Рен, и дадим свой ответ.

— _Поверить_ не могу, — выдохнул Вестермол и в поисках поддержки повернулся к Резер.

— Успокойтесь, Козимо, — утихомирил его Гилад и выключил голопадды. — Мы вынесем решение завтра в полдень, а пока попрошу всех располагаться в каютах. Комнаты отдыха, служебные дроиды и репликаторы в вашем распоряжении.

Ножки стульев заскрипели по полу. Члены Совета, негромко переговариваясь и шурша одеждами, выходили из комнаты для переговоров и то и дело бросали на задержавшегося Рена полные сомнений взгляды. Хакс покинул комнату одним из последних.

Бен, дождавшись кивка Даалы, последовал за ним. Только закрыв дверь, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Дождался, пока опустеет холл, и направился к лестнице, ведущей в скромную обсерваторию на верхних этажах. Царящий в голове сумбур начинал утомлять, а неизбежное после форслока и авантюры в доке истощение давало о себе знать — ему нужно было подумать.

И, возможно, расслабиться. Хотя бы на одну проклятую минуту.

 

 

* * *

— Ты знала, что он это предложит? — Гилад устало опустился на стул и в присутствии одной только Натаси позволил себе слабость — потёр ладонями веки и снял с головы осточертевшую фуражку.

Даала поднялась и присела на краешек стола. Скрестила руки на груди и с лукавой, так странно выглядевшей на постаревшем лице улыбкой ответила:

— Ты помнишь Вейдера? Сколько из его действий ты мог предугадать?

— Я не предугадывал, я, стыдно признаться, до солидного возраста смотрел на него с открытым ртом, как какой-нибудь зелёный офицеришка, — отмахнулся Пеллеон. — Мальчишка не Вейдер. Чего стоит одна только истерика на Крэйте.

— Пока нет, но ты не хуже меня видишь, к чему всё идёт. _Переговоры_ , Гилад. Ни ты, ни я не пошли бы на это, чтобы пришпилить Сопротивление.

— И остались бы живы.

— Ну да, — с сарказмом согласилась Натаси. — Здесь или на Бастионе. На отшибе Галактики. Сноуку это ведь так помогло. А ведь можем попробовать вернуться на Корусант.

Пеллеон прислонился к спинке стула и поднял на старую подругу удивлённый взгляд.

— Ты к нему весьма снисходительна.

Даала развела руками.

— Ничего не могу поделать: ему было девятнадцать, когда Сноук отправил его на мой корабль. Домашний, нескладный мальчишка, брезгливо кривящийся при виде не знающей столовый этикет солдатни. Он так забавно краснел, когда видел меня.

— Ох, Даала, ради всего святого!..

Натаси негромко рассмеялась и покрутила в руках снятую фуражку до глубины души возмущённого гранд-адмирала.

— Мы ведь ничего не теряем. Кроме разве что жизни, но, ты знаешь, звёздный разрушитель на орбите обычно вынуждает Альянс попридержать бластеры.

— _Мирный_ саммит.

— Улыбки на лицах — ножи за спинами, Гилад. Ты сидел в этой гнилой политической яме дольше моего.

Гранд-адмирал с сомнением покачал головой и постучал кончиками пальцев по столу. Когда-то давно они с Даалой сильно друг другу помогли. Он дал ей силы и средства вернуться к любимому делу, она поставила его во главе Совета моффов. Никто из них никогда не говорил о доверии, речь шла скорее о взаимной выгоде, но большой роли их мотивы не играли: цель у них была одна, а уж как они к ней шли — личное дело каждого.

Мирный саммит был рискованным шагом. Тридцатилетний мальчишка, давший залп из всех орудий по бестелесному призраку Скайуокера, во главе самой крупной военной организации Осколка Империи — шаг ещё более отчаянный.

Но Натаси редко ошибалась.

Доверившись чутью сидящей перед ним женщины, Пеллеон кивнул.

— Ладно. Но без согласия остальных моффов я на это не пойду. Не время для внутреннего конфликта.

— Оставь это мне, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Даала. — И, Гилад. Я хочу _другую_ каюту — храп Кроуэл слышен даже через стенку.

На следующий день Совет моффов вынес решение об участии Осколка Империи в мирном саммите на Деноне, и на временную столицу Галактического Альянса отправилось сообщение о готовности Совета вступить в переговоры.

Подлатать «Реван» решили здесь, на Калисте, и хотя никто из них не любил душную, покрытую смогом планету, несколько дней передышки пришлись всем по душе.

* * *

А за тысячи парсеков от них коррелианский фрахтовик и семь ТАЙ файтеров приближались к орбите так похожей на Альдераан планеты, Бакуры — убежища игрока, предпринимателя, контрабандиста и генерала.

Лэндо Калриссиана.


	10. IX: Нет смерти — есть Великая Сила

**Бакура, 34 ПБЯ**

По выглядел откровенно несчастным. Он обошёл весь «Сокол» от носа до кормы, трижды проверил все потайные шахты, дважды — багажный отсек и турбины двигателей. Последнее Финн счёл абсурдом, о чём и сказал, ловко увернувшись от чувствительного тычка Роуз под рёбра. Завязавшаяся потасовка продолжалась недолгие пять минут, полные несерьёзных оскорблений, болезненных возгласов и неловкой возни: друзья таскали друг друга за одежду и волосы. Угомонившись, Финн вызвался принести чего-нибудь выпить, а вернулся с бочонком лотальского смородинового вина и Рей.

— Рен _ненавидит_ BB-8! — в отчаянии воскликнул Дэмерон и с досадой отпил из предложенного стакана с иссиня-чёрным вином. — Не удивлюсь, если он уже порубил его на болты.

— Друг, серьёзно, твой маленький маньяк-убийца палил из шагохода и _злобно ржал_ , — возразил Финн. — Малыш может за себя постоять.

— Даже обидно, что при этом тебя совсем не беспокоит судьба R-2 и Трипио, — негромко, со слабой улыбкой подметила Рей.

— Да, точно, — мрачно согласился По. — Их он переплавит первыми.

— Ладно вам, — возразила Роуз и недоверчиво принюхалась к стакану. — Дроидов найти труднее, чем биоформы. Может, они сами спрятались на базе.

Это Дэмерона не успокоило. Он до последнего надеялся, что дроидам хватит ума не высовываться из подсобных шахт «Сокола», но по прибытии на Бакуру оказалось, что на борту фрахтовика их не было. Едва не разобрав коррелианский корабль на составляющие, он гневно удалился с посадочной площадки, чуть не сбив с ног вышедшего встречать их Лэндо Калриссиана. Бывший генерал проводил вспыльчивого пилота взглядом, поприветствовал всех выживших сопротивленцев и, задержав взгляд на вражеских истребителях, подошёл к Лее.

— Мне жаль, — было первым, что он сказал, прежде чем обнять старую подругу.

Заблестевшие в глазах генерала слёзы вынудили всех свидетелей отвернуться и попытаться по достоинству оценить пейзаж. Когда двое друзей разомкнули объятия, Калриссиан проводил беглецов в здание Ратуши Салис Д'аара, недоверчиво сощурился, когда каждый из пострадавших на Крэйте отказался от медицинской помощи, и попросил младших служащих проводить гостей по их комнатам.

Смотровую площадку на крыше Ратуши нашёл По. За ним увязались Финн и Роуз, Финн принёс выпивку и привёл притихшую Рей, и теперь они сидели, свесив ноги в пропасть высотой почти восемьсот метров, и медленно потягивали терпкое вино. На небе поблёскивали звёзды чужой системы и еле угадывающиеся на фоне чёрного неба луны Бакуры. Город светился сотнями разноцветных огней, в воздухе летали редкие лэндспидеры и гравициклы загулявших горожан, а тёплый ветер обещал скорый дождь и прохладу. Вид был таким красивым, что дух захватывало, — Рей шумно втянула воздух и двумя ладонями обхватила стакан.

— Никогда не видела таких больших городов.

— Ты и не больших не видела, — пожал плечами Финн и снова дёрнулся от врезавшегося в рёбра локтя. — Да что я сказал?!

Рей улыбнулась Роуз, приготовившейся ткнуть нерадивого парня ещё раз, и качнула головой.

— Можно подумать, ты сам хоть раз в жизни видел здание выше пяти этажей, — с намёком на сарказм в голосе отозвалась она.

— Это ещё ерунда, — перестав агрессивно бормотать себе под нос ругательства, отозвался По. — Вам бы на Корусант. Или хотя бы на Денон.

— Вся жизнь впереди, — легкомысленно бросил Финн и хмуро поник.

На несколько мгновений в воздухе повисла тишина, нарушаемая только отдалённым гулом города и едва слышными завываниями ветра. Дэмерон покачал стакан из стороны в сторону и поднял руку вверх.

— За Калуана. — Выпрямил спину и добавил: — И за всех отсутствующих друзей.

Взгляд Роуз сделался печальным, и она, заглушив рвущийся наружу всхлип, осушила стакан до дна. Рей пригубила густой, без намёка на сладость напиток, так не похожий на гадостный алкоголь, что ей удавалось попробовать на Джакку, и с облегчением почувствовала, как напряжение покидает усталые, натруженные за несколько последних дней мышцы.

Возможно, пить на голодный желудок было не самой разумной идеей: в голове сразу появилась приятная, настораживающая лёгкость. Но здесь и сейчас совесть к разуму была глуха. После такой горячей недели эти мгновения фальшивой свободы нужны были каждому из них, и она без лишних метаний позволила себе расслабиться.

Сковавший её в секторе К-12 страх наконец отпустил. Фантомные прикосновения лап зовущей её Тёмной стороны перестали жечь кожу — их смыла горячая вода и причудливо пахнущее мыло. Она стояла под душем не меньше часа, сквозь струи воды рассматривала фигурную кафельную кладку на стене и думала о том, что, наверное, зов Тьмы не должен ощущаться _так._

Не было отвращения. Не было и истинного, первобытного страха, тот появился только тогда, когда она осознала, с какой готовностью и жаждой собиралась подчиниться.

Было любопытство. Была жадность. Была страсть. Ощущение правильности происходящего, как тогда, на Эч-То. За жизнью, смертью, теплом и холодом последовали материи такие же естественные и закономерные, как всё вокруг. Тьма заструилась по сосудам с той же скоростью, с какой по руслу циркулировал Свет — противоречия не было.

Люк пришёл бы в ужас, расскажи она ему.

 _Они все_ пришли бы в ужас, обмолвись она хоть словом.

— Вообще я спокойно жил без знания, что они под масками обычные люди, — вдруг признался Финн, выдёргивая Рей из мрачных размышлений.

— Кто? — не понял По.

— Рыцари Рен. Ну, знаете, не мерзкие мумии, как Сноук, а просто люди.

— Ты в Ордене с малолетства, неужели ни разу не видел? — поддавшись любопытству и стряхивая с себя морок невесёлых мыслей, спросила Рей.

— Так они их и не снимали на людях, — пожал плечами Финн. — Как и Рен по большей части. Это вообще не принято было. У нас одно время даже слух ходил, что они и не живые вовсе. Будто магистр увлекается некромантией и в Орден только мертвецов берёт.

— Пейдж рассказывала мне, что их семь, — припомнила Роуз.

— Это вместе с Реном. Было раньше. Двое умерли ещё до того, как меня допустили до службы. Когда я сбежал, оставалось пятеро. Либо мы их просто не видели, либо они не пережили две последние заварушки.

Финн снова наполнил стаканы, и Рей пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не спросить лишнего и не выдать свой интерес. Поёрзав на своём месте, она уже открыла рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, как лучший друг снова заговорил.

— Почему он вообще нас вытащил? — Финн покрутил головой, смотря то на Рей, то на притихшего По. — Как на это ни посмотри, а на его обычное поведение это не похоже. Спустить армию на Люка и позволить бежать последним выжившим членам Сопротивления, чтобы Хаксу досадить? Верится с трудом.

Рей отвела взгляд и уставилась на сверкающий под ногами город.

Правда была в том, что он не их освобождал. Подсмотренные чужие мысли до сих пор эхом отзывались в голове. Путанные и сумбурные, они смущали ничуть не меньше, чем прозвучавшая в голосе мольба на корабле Сноука. Борьба столь яростная, что разрывала на части: стремление защитить и уничтожить, гложущее душу чувство вины не перед убитым отцом, а перед живой матерью, жажда власти и подчинения, Свет и Тьма, страх, что чаши весов едва обретённого равновесия вдруг снова склонятся в одну из сторон.

Он не их спасал. Не её даже: её бы он оставил себе, приковал бы, запер, потребуй того случай. Он смотрел на неё с жадностью, потаённым весельем и несмелой, до чёртиков пугающей саму Рей зарождающейся нежностью.

Её он желал. Лею любил, но сказать это вслух означало предать хрупкое ещё доверие.

Это вообще было не её дело, не её чувства и не её голова. Она и права-то не имела подслушивать, но и сил отвернуться в себе тогда не нашла. Теперь сторожила чужую тайну упрямей своих, искренне надеясь, что никто никогда не догадается, к чему она доступ имеет и связь с кем поддерживает. Знание, как нарыв на теле, пульсировало и раздражало, а потому она держала рот на замке и отмалчивалась, дабы…

— Он не нас спасал.

Дэмерон сказал это так просто, что на одну сотую долю секунды Рей испугалась: а вдруг она проболталась сама? Повернулась к нему медленно, надеясь, что вместо удивления на её лице никто не разглядит стыдливый ужас, и мысленно поблагодарила нахмурившегося Финна. 

— Чего? — не понял он.

— Лея, — хмуро пояснил По. — На нас он плевать хотел, но генерал не ушла бы одна.

— Брехня, — отмахнулся Финн и тут же сам себя остановил. — Хотя… Вы не видели, но это обосраться как круто было. Хакс по нам огонь открыл, и вот только я подумал, что всё, конец, все вокруг замерли. И ушлёпки эти левые, и заряды бластеров, и вообще все, кроме нас. Нет, я видел, конечно, как ты камни поднимаешь, — поспешно оправдался он перед Рей. — Но в доке больше двух сотен людей было!.. — Финн покачал головой, искренне восхищаясь, но всё ещё не веря тому, что сказал По, и ненадолго замолк. Опрокинул уже ополовиненный стакан и снова всем корпусом повернулся к пилоту. — Хорошо. А на черта тогда за решётку садиться?

— А ты бы поверил, расскажи нам план побега один из его рыцарей? — вопросом на вопрос ответил По и, допив вино, встал. — Ублюдок, конечно, но умный.

Дэмерон подхватил с перил куртку и, бросив взгляд на город под ногами, махнул им рукой.

— Я пойду на стоянку, посмотрю, есть ли от файтеров какой-нибудь толк. Не засиживайтесь.

Финн проводил ушедшего друга взглядом, и с непониманием посмотрел Рей в глаза.

— Если так, то почему он Хана…

Рей подскочила с площадки так резко, что потемнело в глазах. Растерянно покрутила между ладоней пустой стакан, и, криво улыбнувшись Финну и распереживавшейся Роуз, показала пальцем в сторону лестницы.

— Я… Мне надо идти. Простите.

Уходя, она услышала тихое «Теперь-то что я такого сказал?» Финна, и стремительно затопала вниз по винтовой лестнице.

Ответ на этот вопрос у неё был. Но вряд ли бы он пришёлся по вкусу Финну.

Вряд ли бы он вообще хоть кому-нибудь понравился.

 

* * *

Лэндо постарел. Никто из них не молодел, и иногда стремительный бег времени пугал Лею куда больше, чем каждодневные ужасы за стеклами иллюминаторов. Как когда-то в стенах Облачного города, так и сейчас, на Бакуре, Калриссиан выглядел как человек, всегда и везде чувствовавший себя в своей шкуре, в своём времени и на своём месте. Лихой азарт ещё не погас в глазах, но там, где раньше было безрассудство, теперь мягким светом горела уверенность в себе и в завтрашнем дне — поразительный взгляд человека, много повидавшего на своём веку и не потерявшего веру в то, что всё это было не зря.

Лея облокотилась о балконные перила, коротко улыбнулась, когда мужчина опустил ей на плечи тёплую накидку, и глубоко вздохнула, с облегчением чувствуя в воздухе запах скорого дождя.

— Он обрадовался, когда я сказала, что беременна, — вдруг призналась генерал.

— Космический пират или нет, он всегда хотел семью, — пожал плечами Лэндо и прислонился к перилам — спиной к городу, лицом к ней.

— Да, — невесело хмыкнула Органа. — А вот я была в ужасе. Всё так хорошо складывалось: канувшая в небытие Империя, мирное соглашение, Сенат. С завидной периодичностью _отсутствующий_ муж. Хана тошнило от переговоров и дипломатических встреч, а мне ничто и никогда так не нравилось, как часы, проведённые в кругу скользких, самоуверенных политиканов. Точить язык об их глупость, выигрывать, не сделав ни одного выстрела… Иногда он смотрел на меня так, будто бы впервые видел. Я ненавидела его в эти моменты.

— Не всякая любовь строится на сходстве, Лея, тебе ли не знать, — успокоил её Калриссиан.

— Да, будь это так, мне стоило бы согласиться на предложение Лорда Тиона. До того, как выстрелить в него.

Тихий смех Лэндо унял нервную дрожь в ладонях, и генерал обратила взгляд на чёрное небо.

— Ребёнок казался лишним, неуместным, я не видела себя матерью, но, впервые почувствовав, как у меня под сердцем теплится маленький, горячий комочек Света… Ты не представляешь. Он родился, и с каждым последующим годом я всё больше видела в нём себя. Люка. Но по большей части _его_. Я не знала Вейдера, отцом называла другого человека, но эту немыслимую Силу ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

Голос Леи становился всё твёрже и звонче, и чем больше страсти в нём звучало, тем моложе казалось лицо. Калриссиан промолчал, понимая, что ответ ей сейчас не нужен, и единственная цель, которую она преследует, — выговориться, и скрестил руки на груди. В тёмных глазах Леи засверкали молнии вместо звёзд, и покрытое морщинами лицо подёрнулось дымкой воспоминаний.

— Бен боготворил Люка, и я решила, что отправить его к нему верно и просто. Что ему там будет лучше, и они с Ханом перестанут наконец ссориться. Я даже не навестила его ни разу: ни на Дантуине, ни на Рен-Варе. Пару сеансов связи по голопадду: «Привет, мам, всё хорошо». «Пока, мам, удачи на выборах». Он смотрел на меня так, будто всё нормально, будто так и надо. Называл имена друзей, которых я не знаю, хвастался мечом, цвет которого я даже не помню.

Лея смахнула нечаянно сорвавшуюся с ресниц слезу и криво улыбнулась.

— Потом как отрезало. Люк пропал, не стало Бена — появился Кайло Рен. Я читала отчёты о нападениях Первого ордена, часами смотрела на редкие голограммы, но за маской монстра никак не могла разглядеть собственного сына. — Лея стиснула ладони и подняла на Калриссиана полный горечи и злости взгляд. — Скайуокеры всегда были хорошими военачальниками, политиками, магистрами и ещё чёрт знает кем, но стоит речи зайти о чём-то банальном, общечеловеческом, и мы теряемся!

Лея всплеснула руками и отошла от перил.

— Я не знаю, может это с нами что-то не так? — с отчаянием в голосе спросила она Лэндо. — Со мной, Люком, нашим отцом и теперь Беном? Словно нам при рождении не достало какой-то важной функции, и мы как фондорские львы, завидевшие угрозу в тех, кто рядом, убиваем своих детёнышей. _Безудержная_ жажда самоистребления, но, вот незадача, только мы в живых и остаёмся!..

Генерал отвернулась, закрыв глаза ладонью, и, заправив за ухо выбившуюся прядь, глухо пробормотала:

— Боже, прости. — Тихонько фыркнула и обречённо пожала плечами. — Я хотела прокричать это в лицо Люку, но на Крэйте было неуместно, а потом он просто взял и растворился. Перешёл в иную форму Силы. Ну или какой там ещё чепухой страдают джедаи на склоне лет.

Калриссиан отмахнулся, показывая, что всё в порядке, и склонил голову к плечу, вынуждая женщину посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Искренне надеюсь, что ему там икается, — улыбнулся он.

Потребность плеваться ядом была удовлетворена, и Лея, со смешком выдохнув, кивнула. Исчерпав весь внутренний ресурс, предназначенный для крика и злости, Органа потёрла мокрые от слёз щёки и снова схватилась ладонями за перила балкона.

— Мы отправляли сигнал бедствия с Крэйта, — сменила она тему. — Ты должен был получить.

Благодушие и сочувствие пропали с лица бывшего генерала. Он выпрямился и, прокашлявшись, огляделся вокруг. Этот тон был знаком ему так же хорошо, как и тот, которым она кляла Хана, Люка и всех мужчин, оставивших её тут, наедине с собственной надеждой и севшим на трон тирана сыном. _Этот_ тон был много хуже, и, откровенно говоря, он видел для себя не так уж много вариантов, кроме правды.

— Я получил. — Лея покосилась на него, и Калриссиан, предупредительно выставив вперёд ладонь, вытащил из-под складок плаща голопадд. — Прежде чем объектом твоей ярости стану я, взгляни на это.

Лея открыла сообщение, прочитала заголовок и недоверчиво нахмурилась.

— Они отправляют на Денон мирного посла?

— Да, и…

Внизу, там, где один корпус здания с другим соединял узкий мостик, хлопнула дверь. Оба генерала повернулись на звук, и меж тонких бровей Леи появилась глубокая морщинка, когда в стремительно бегущей прочь девушке, она узнала Рей. Проследив за тем, как та скрылась за распахнувшимися перед ней толстыми дверьми, Органа протянула Лэндо обратно его голопадд и коротко извинилась.

— Разговор не окончен, — добавила она, уже возвращаясь в помещение. — И до того момента, как я вернусь, придумай что-нибудь ещё: сообщение ты получил сегодня. А помощи мы просили четыре дня назад.

Приказной тон не оставлял пространства для манёвра.

Лея покинула личные комнаты Лэндо и, руководствуясь исключительно чутьём, направилась в соседний корпус. После недолгих поисков тяжело дышащая девушка обнаружилась напротив открытого нараспашку окна. В воздухе висел запах вины, страха, тоски и одиночества. Спина дрожала от сдерживаемых рыданий, и, впервые за много лет позволив себе коснуться чужого разума, Лея с непривычки провалилась в чужие мысли слишком глубоко.

Судорожно вдохнула, выдав своё присутствие, и в следующее мгновение оказалась прижатой к захлопнувшейся двери. Дыхание перехватило, горло сдавили стальные тиски, а в обратившихся к ней карих глазах мелькнул испуг.

Душащая её рука тут же пропала, и Рей в ужасе зажала рот ладонью.

— Всё в порядке, — прохрипела Лея, и для надёжности схватилась за ручку двери. — Рей, всё хорошо, я сама виновата, мне не стоило так… Рей?

Девушка медленно опустилась на пол, прислонилась спиной к стене под подоконником и, громко всхлипнув, заплакала.

Всё стало ясно в один момент.

Всё стало ясно ещё тогда, на «Реване».

Когда под сломавшимся форслоком двое смотрели сны друг друга.

 

* * *

Были вещи, которые не оправдаешь. Не с точки зрения совести или морали, а с точки зрения обыкновенной человеческой сути. Убийство беззащитных женщин и детей, геноцид, граничащая с жестокостью жёсткость. Отцеубийство.

Рей об этом помнила. Задыхалась от то и дело возвращающейся к ней в кошмарах сцены в техническом доке, просыпалась в холодном поту и криком на губах и больше не ложилась этой ночью спать. Содеянное им ужасало, но хуже всего было даже не то, что она в итоге смогла как будто бы даже простить, а то, что она сумела _понять_.

Непростительные, необъяснимые раньше вещи стали казаться закономерными. Она знала, почему он убил Хана. Видела мотив и смысл так же ясно, как и ярость, направленную на выстреливших в его мать штурмовиков.

Понимание и сочувствие пугали.

Прощение травило душу.

Ощущение, что с каждой секундой, проведённой здесь, в кругу друзей, она их же и предаёт, крепло и крепло, грозя похоронить её под заходящей на новый круг ложью. Узы, растянутые на тысячи парсеков, молчали, а с детства гложущее её одиночество ещё никогда не казалось таким ядовитым. Страх гнал её как можно дальше от такой простой и понятной симпатии, волнами расходящейся от Финна и Роуз, от честного Дэмерона и от каждого, кто в плохом видел плохое и не пытался оправдать чужое зло.

Она распахивала двери злящейся на неё саму Силой, била наотмашь по каменным стенам и судорожно проталкивала через спазмированную гортань дующий сквозь распахнутое окно воздух.

Грубое вторжение в воспалённый мозг разозлило так, что она не сразу заметила по-прежнему молчащие узы и узнала светящийся спокойствием разум. Чьё-то судорожное дыхание звучало где-то на периферии сознания, и когда она обернулась, силуэт схватившейся за горло Леи размылся от застилавших глаза слёз.

— Всё в порядке. Рей, всё хорошо, я сама виновата, мне не стоило так… Рей?

Ноги сделались ватными, и она грузно осела на пол. Ветер мягко касался лохматой макушки, а шорох длинных платьев Леи становился всё ближе. Когда генерал присела возле неё, Рей окутал запах цветочных духов и местного мыла, и она, еле совладав с голосом, проговорила:

— Я не хотела, чтобы так вышло… Лея, я правда не хотела, нам бы обоим было куда проще, не будь этой связи и…

— Тише. — Лея притянула её к своей груди и провела ладонью по растрёпанным, спутавшимся от ветра волосам. — Я знаю.

— Знаете? — Рей посмотрела на генерала зарёванными глазами, и от удивления перестала плакать.

— У Бена всегда было слишком выразительное лицо, — с печальной улыбкой на губах ответила генерал.

Надавила на затылок, вынуждая девушку снова прислониться к ней, и прикрыла глаза.

— Я расскажу тебе одну историю.

Рей громко шмыгнула носом и, неловко поёрзав, попыталась расслабиться.

— Какую?

— Про человека по имени Реван.


	11. X: С победой мои оковы рвутся

**Рен-Вар, 23 ПБЯ**

Они с Алленом условились встретиться за холмом на следующий день, после утренних занятий. Если Бен действительно хотел, чтобы всё получилось и дядя не нашёл ему занятие в обеденное время, позаботиться об этом следовало ещё сегодня.

Он разобрал старые рукописи на двух разных мёртвых языках, привёл в порядок потрепавшуюся тунику, пересобрал энергоканал меча, чтобы тот больше не сбоил после слегка вышедшего из-под контроля спарринга с Малеками, и выполнил накопившееся за неделю задание по каллиграфии.

Прогнувшись в спине после двух часов работы над письмом, он привёл в порядок рабочий стол и, непроизвольно поёжившись от холода, плотнее прижал толстые шкуры к окнам. Растёр замёрзшие ладони, передумал переодеваться в одежду для сна и после недолгой борьбы с самим с собой всё же стянул с себя тёплую накидку. На сон уходило много времени, тратить его попусту он не любил, так что лучше было занять его тренировкой.

Гибернационный транс давался ему с трудом: он требовал абсолютного внутреннего покоя и мысленной тишины, а медитация никогда не была его коньком. Потому он часто просыпался посреди ночи с онемевшими, синими от холода конечностями, но чем больше упрямства он проявлял в этом вопросе, тем дольше удавалось поддерживать транс во сне и тем реже он замечал, насколько низкой была температура днём. Ориентиром он считал сны: сюжетные сменились бессвязным сумбуром и к концу пятого месяца на Рен-Варе пропали совсем — верный признак того, что в медитации он преуспел, однако опасный для транса симптом. С этого момента следовало помнить, что цель гибернации — не замёрзнуть ночью и _выспаться_ , а не уснуть вечным сном.

Укрывшись символической простынкой, Бен закрыл глаза. Самой большой проблемой в ночное время была тишина. Максимум, на который можно было рассчитывать на Рен-Варе, это глухое завывание ветра, а отсутствие фоновых звуков его больше раздражало, чем помогало сосредоточиться. Люк пользовался техникой восходящей медитации, Аллен — медитацией пустоты, Руми медитировать не умела (и не пыталась), а Руи на втором году обучения всерьёз поинтересовался, нельзя ли последовать примеру обретших Ганды и подышать аммиачными парами.

Ему самому было проще с подвижной медитацией, но для гибернации этот вид совсем не подходил. Методом проб и ошибок он выбрал концепцию медитации пустоты, но с «поиском точки спокойствия в центре бури эмоций» вышло не сразу. Помощь пришла откуда не ждали: дядя посоветовал искать точку покоя, представляя себе процесс разборки двигателя «Сокола», и хотя идея сперва не вызвала у него энтузиазма, а к пятой ночи он мысленно разобрал и собрал отцовский фрахтовик бесчисленное множество раз, это сработало. Копаться в одном и том же фрахтовике со временем надоело, и в итоге он мысленно пересобрал все известные звездолёты, чертежи которых можно было добыть в библиотеке Альянса.

Сегодня он выбрал своей целью корвет типа «Транта». Добравшись до лазерных турелей, Бен едва успел почувствовать разливающееся по конечностям тепло, как провалился в сон. Мысли постепенно замедлялись, становились тише и теряли краски. Момент окончательного погружения в блаженное ничто становился всё ближе: Сила обернула тело уютным коконом из тепла и напряжение покинуло утомленный разум. Предвкушение вытеснило все мысли, как вдруг сознание наполнилось гулким, рокочущим голосом.

Голосом, знакомым с детства. Голосом, нашёптывающим слова утешения и похвалы, сетующим на людскую глупость и серость, рассказывающим истории о краснокожих аборигенах планеты Коррибан, о короле Адасе, о бароне Ремулусе Дрейпа и эпохе Столетней тьмы.

Голосом сладкоголосого монстра с изуродованным шрамами и язвами лицом.

Голосом адепта устрашающей, _подавляющей_ Силы.

_Ты весьма поднаторел в искусстве гибернации, мой юный ученик._

Попытавшись вырваться, Бен обнаружил себя в ловушке: безымянный монстр застал Соло на самом пороге транса и теперь крепко держал его уже почти соскользнувшее в небытие сознание. Неловко дёрнувшись, Бен попробовал было сбросить с себя кокон, но пленённая превосходящим разумом Сила отказывалась подчиняться.

_Я **не твой** ученик._

_Незачем так рычать, Бен. Ты будешь благодарен мне за сегодняшний визит._

_Вряд ли._

_Разве я когда-нибудь обманывал тебя?_

За годы излюбленный приём самопровозглашённого учителя опостылел. Правдой быть от этого не перестал, но произведённого в его девять лет эффекта уже не имел. Тогда Люк рассказал ему, кем был Энакин Скайуокер, и подкроватный монстр маленького Бена Соло не забыл явиться. Прогадал только: на отца Люк злости не держал и формально, племяннику не врал, больше умалчивал — рассказывая о Вейдере, говорил «Энакин», вместо «ситх», говорил «адепт». Так что долго Бен не обижался, да и о погибшем дедушке от дяди слышал только хорошее.

 _Ну же, Бен, думай. Ты не единожды видел события сегодняшней ночи в своих снах_.

 _Будущее не предопределено_ , — повторил он сказанные Алленом слова и титаническим усилием прогнал видение полыхающего храма и блестящего на фоне языков пламени снега.

_Сила показывает не то, что **может** случиться. А то, что случится **наверняка**. Что бы ты ни сделал. Как бы ни старался предначертанного избежать._

Уверенность в голосе неизвестного адепта смущала веру в собственные принципы. Бен мысленно потряс головой, отдёргивая руки и ноги от подкрадывающегося к нему фантомного огня, и зло скрипнул зубами.

_Только я вершу свою судьбу._

_Нет. Ты не хозяин чужим словам и поступкам._

_Я хозяин своих._

_И сколько боли ты сможешь вынести, прежде чем вера в ближних падёт?_

Бен растерянно моргнул.

_О чём ты?_

Когда монстр ответил, в его голосе слышалось сухое безразличие, почти скука, словно ошеломляющие молодого адепта вещи были для него так же привычны, как и восход солнца по утрам, жар пустынного песка и холод глубочайших озёр. Короткие, рубленный предложения, штопором вкручивающиеся в подкорку, звучали как строчки приговора.

_Ты видишь пожар и себя. Знаешь, что сам тому виной. Но задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь, что толкнуло тебя на предательство?_

_Я не…_

_Вот видишь. Над чужой волей ты не властен. Их выбор тебе не изменить. Чему суждено произойти — произойдёт._

_Не теперь, когда ты так в этом уверен_ , — ощерился Соло и предпринял ещё одну попытку вырваться из капкана.

_Да? Двенадцать секунд, Бен Соло. **Просыпайся.**_

Его насильно выкинуло из гибернации, чужеродный импульс заставил веки подняться, и первым, что он увидел, были зелёные отблески на промёрзших стенах. Фоном звучащее гудение светового меча вдруг показалось очень громким, и он резко обернулся.

Страх в глазах Люка отразился в его глазах. Непонимание, горечь, обида, злость — его закрутило в водовороте сорвавшихся с цепи эмоций, меч привычно лёг в ладонь, и синий клинок встретил зелёный.

С глаз Люка спала кровавая пелена. _Мгновение — было и прошло._ Бен видел это, чувствовал, но повернуть назад, отмотать плёнку уже не смог: инстинкты взяли верх.

В воздух поднялась ладонь, потолок рухнул на неуспевшего защититься магистра.

У сладкоголосого монстра появилось имя.

Храм на Рен-Варе погиб в огне.

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

Руи битый час швырял осколки ломмита с обрыва.

— Завод по производству транспаристила из транспаристила. База Осколка из транспаристила на лидирующей по производству транспаристила планете. Дома из транспаристила. Унитазы из транспаристила. Дерьмо из…

— Малек.

Руи бросил на Рена угрюмый взгляд и отряхнул ладони от дорожной пыли. Они находились на единственной относительно чистой от пыли и смога смотровой площадке. Она была выдолблена прямо в скале, и всё, чем озадачились местные управленцы, это две скамьи _из транспаристила_ и бинокль.

Разглядеть звёзды в этой части планеты возможным не представлялось: завод продымил всё небо, а лун у Калиста не было. Особенными достопримечательностями планета похвастаться тоже не могла, но вид гудящей, шипящей махины завораживал. Потому Рен стоял, облокотившись на перила, и невидящим взглядом смотрел на коптящие в ночи трубы завода. Руми, Аллен и Руи сидели на скамейках, и последний развлекал себя тем, что подбирал с земли ломмит и кидал его в пропасть. Спустя пару секунд те еле слышно звякали о стены трансформаторной будки и пугали спящих стервятников.

— Это как если бы на Риши всё делали из экзониума, — не унимался Руи. — Дома из радиоактивного экзониума, светящиеся из-за облучения пернатые ришийцы…

— Экзониум не радиоактивный, и ришийцы готовили на нём еду, — проворчала Руми.

— Ты как занудный протокольный дроид.

— А ты как закоротивший астродроид.

— Он вообще сказал «переговоры» и до сих пор не умер! — показав пальцем на Кайло, перевёл стрелки Руи и, полный праведного возмущения, повернулся к Аллену.

— А что ты на меня смотришь? — удивился Солман. — Вот он, прямо перед тобой.

— Я задал ему три вопроса, и он ни на один не ответил.

— Потому что на эти три вопроса может ответить даже закоротивший астродроид, — поморщился Бен и, выпрямившись, обернулся. Прислонился спиной к перилам и скрестил руки на груди. — Да, Хакс жив-здоров, потому что на нового генерала нет времени. Нет, адмирал Даала не трепала меня по щекам. И да, я сказал «переговоры», потому что у Первого ордена осталось полторы единицы техники, одна девятая личного состава и десять последних предупреждений от Совета. Нам нужно время.

— Допустим, но зачем это Совету? — не понял Руи.

— Затем, что они сами бы к этому пришли, — локтями оперевшись на бёдра, ответил Аллен. — Скорее рано, чем поздно, выйди Кайло из-под контроля так же, как Сноук: чем больше в Галактике недовольных действиями Первого Ордена, тем меньше Первый Орден нужен Осколку. А недовольных было бы всё больше. Орден мог удерживать власть только террором. Империя в своё время могла предложить только тоталитаризм. А сколько в Галактике автономных государств? Хатты, воссы, чиссы, ген'даи. Всех не перечислишь. Они тысячелетиями были сами себе императорами. Придерживаясь той же политики, что и Империя, Осколок далеко не уйдёт.

— Убери из уравнения мясорубку…

— Думаешь, забудь Империя про геноцид, и всех бы всё устроило? — перебил его Солман. — Ничего подобного. Тоталитаризм претит природе любого живого существа. У Осколка сейчас военная олигархия. Десяток лет с Пеллеоном во главе и будет демократия. И вот тогда Совет сможет обмануть Галактику так же, как сейчас Триумвират и Сенат дружно дурят голову Альянсу.

— Это утопия, — грустно улыбнулась Руми.

— Нет, это просто не сейчас. И не сразу, — качнул головой Солман и перевёл взгляд на хмуро разглядывающего его Рена. — Скажешь, я не прав?

Бен даже не моргнул, и Аллен с лёгкой ноткой раздражения отмахнулся от тянущихся к нему нитей Силы. Телепатия была доведена Реном до уровня рефлекса, не более чем унаследованная от Сноука привычка, и оскорбляться Солман отвык. Однако прикипеть к беспардонной манере выдёргивать ответ из головы и в голове же отвечать не удавалось. Бен считал, что это экономит время, все остальные — что не всякими мыслями они хотят делиться. Конфликт интересов на лицо, но на счастье Рена не всякий адепт мог почувствовать вторжение. Что уж говорить о нечувствительных.

Кайло моргнул и без всяких угрызений совести перестал таранить чужое сознание.

— Чему суждено произойти — произойдёт, — словно эхо повторил он услышанные десять лет назад слова и давно забытым жестом зачесал волосы назад. — Есть проблемы понасущней.

— _Доисторическая_ космическая база, — предложила Руми.

— _Единственная_ у нас оставшаяся доисторическая космическая база, — поправил Руи.

— Названная в честь Верховного главнокомандующего вооружённых сил Галактической Республики и Тёмного повелителя третьей Империи ситхов, — меланхолично добавил Аллен.

— «Я Реван возрождённый и предо мной ты никто!» — продекламировал Руи. — Что? Нам с Руми нравились легенды Старой Республики. Мы ставили _сценки_. Я был Реваном и Скорджем. А Руми…

— Молчи, — процедила та.

— Эй, Митра классная!

Аллен улыбнулся, глядя на шуточную перепалку брата и сестры, и негромко обронил:

— Забавней вышло только со «Старкиллером» [1]. — Шикнул на продолжающих препираться Малеков и поднял на Бена вопросительный взгляд. — Речь о форслоке?

— Да. Цавонг поставил производство на конвейер.

Малеки затихли, и градус настроения на площадке тут же ушёл в ноль. Руми тревожно нахмурилась, Аллен устало провёл ладонью по лбу, а Руи глухо выругался.

Столетия назад Нафема, на которой они как раз и видели эту дрянь, была процветающим миром, с богатой флорой и фауной, точкой сосредоточения огромной Силы. Но в 3996 ДБЯ, после устрашающего ритуала лорда Вишейта, на поверхности не осталось никакой жизни. Желанное бессмертие обошлось Вишейту в миллиарды чужих жизней, и после его ухода с планеты сгинула даже Сила. Там, пять лет назад, они и познакомились с контрабандистом по имени Цавонг. Нельзя было представить для контрабанды места лучше, чем заброшенная планета. Особенно если основной твой товар: редкие кайбер-кристаллы и, как оказалось, презабавнейшие игрушки. Угрызений совести по поводу своего жизненного выбора бывший джедай не испытывал и форслоки продавал по баснословно высоким ценам.

Тогда рыцари Рен эту лавочку прикрыли.

Они так думали.

— Я говорил, что уже видел эту дрянь… Нашёл покупателя?

— Нет. Отдаёт задаром.

Три слова имели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. С лица Руми сошли все краски, и Рен, вытащив из-под накидки сломанный форслок, протянул устройство Солману.

— Психометрия [2] не мой конёк, — признал Кайло. — Но денег он за форслоки не брал, это очевидно. Продавал адептам, за идею. Кому и сколько у меня узнать не получилось: посмотри, что можно сделать. — Аллен кивнул, внимательно рассмотрел устройство и убрал его во внутренний карман.

— Ты уверен, что это не рук Хакса дело?

— Более чем. Судя по воспоминаниям, Хаксу не понравилось его поведение, но он торопился и вдаваться в ход торговли не стал.

— При всех своих талантах, Армитаж посредственный актёр, — протянула Руми. — Полетим на Нафему?

— После саммита, — качнул головой Рен.

Руи потёр одну ладонь о другую и снова глухо выругался.

— Вот же хрен проклятый.

Рыцари замолчали, думая каждый о том, какую растерянность и беспомощность они испытали, впервые ощутив на себе действие форслока, и когда далёкий звук сирены, оповещающий служащих на заводе о пересмене, нарушил ночную тишину, почти синхронно перевели взгляд на коптящие трубы. Бен сосредоточился на серых клубах дыма и осторожно скользнул вдоль связывающих его с Рей уз. Растянутые на тысячи парсеков, те молчали, по связи доносилось эхо слабой пульсации, доказывающей, что Рей жива, и отголоски давно исчерпавших себя эмоций. Связь по-прежнему представлялась загадкой: предсказать, когда и почему они оказывались на волне друг друга было невозможно, но в этот раз ему не нужно было ничего, кроме удовлетворения навязчивого желания наверняка знать, что она цела.

Убедившись в физическом благополучии злосчастной мусорщицы, Кайло оторвался от ржавых перил, отстранённо кивнул своим рыцарям и направился обратно к зданию администрации. Натаси должна была уже освободиться, и раз уж они условились поговорить после решения всех насущных вопросов, обманывать ожидания адмирала не стоило.

Преодолев шесть лестничных пролётов, Рен прошёл по этажу, на котором находились лишь двое апартаментов, и трижды постучал в дверь.

Переступая порог аскетичных, но просторных комнат, Бен на мгновение ощутил себя тем самым девятнадцатилетним подростком, что десять лет назад впервые ступил на борт «Горгоны». Тогда Даала стояла на мостике, сейчас — сидела за письменным столом. Без приглашения устроившись в кресле напротив, Рен снял с плеч надоевшую накидку и потёр уставшие глаза.

— Знаешь, что совсем не делает Сноуку чести? — не поднимая глаз от документов, спросила Даала. — Он до самого конца так и не понял, что десять лет назад сам привёл свою погибель.

  

 

* * *

Его знакомство с Натаси Даалой началось с разговора о сексе и алкоголе.

Самые неловкие пятнадцать минут в жизни Бена Соло стартовали с пристального, оценивающего взгляда взрослых, карих глаз и закончились смачным шлепком по заднице. Ему не повезло быть представленным в день девятнадцатой годовщины смерти Уилхаффа Таркина: по этому поводу на «Горгоне» была организована незаконная бортовая вечеринка. Старший офицерский состав, давно привыкший к странной манере Натаси носить траур, ел и пил как в последний раз, и к тому моменту, как он ступил на реорганизованный по случаю праздника мостик, средний градус личного состава неуклонно стремился к высокому. Каким образом корабль всё ещё висел на орбите, а не шатался в пьяном угаре по Галактике, было не ясно.

Скривившись от резкого запаха алкоголя, Бен отказался от выпивки и целеустремлённо направился к женщине, которую по нашивкам на форме и огненно-рыжим волосам идентифицировал как адмирала Даалу. После лекции о безопасном сексе, Соло, покраснев по самую макушку, неловко представился. После похабных шуток о вреде пьяного зачатия начал искать пути к отступлению, а после громкого шлепка по форменным брюкам к своему искреннему изумлению понял, что Даала абсолютно трезва. В глазах её не веселье, а злость, и напоказ вызывающее поведение не более чем плевок в лицо павшей Империи.

С тех пор прошло много времени, крутой нрав Натаси отточился о меняющуюся власть, и сегодня беспринципная горячность поменялась местами с хладнокровной жёсткостью.

Во вред или во благо — не ему судить, но судя по расправившему плечи Пеллеону, талант воодушевлять Даала всё же сохранила.

— Знаешь, что совсем не делает Сноуку чести? Он до самого конца так и не понял, что десять лет назад сам привёл свою погибель.

— История знает крайне мало ситхов, рассчитывающих умереть от рук своего ученика, — безразлично отозвался Бен.

— Ирония, да? — адмирал оставила документы и сложила руки на столе.

Смерила его пристальным, насквозь пронизывающим взглядом и тонко улыбнулась. В чертах её лица не было той озорной лукавости, что нет-нет да и скрадывала возраст на лице его матери, но едва ли страдающая от времени красота, несгибаемая сила воли и трудный во всех отношениях характер напоминали ему о доме. Тщательно скрываемую от Сноука тайну прятать нужды больше не было, и он позволил себе медленно, устало выдохнуть.

Стоило с губ сорваться последнему дуновению, как любопытство в глазах Даалы уступило место беззлобному веселью.

— Мусорщица с Джакку, — обронила она. — Лея Органа. Ставлю корабль: Сноук и в кошмаре себе представить не мог, что ты предпочтёшь их.

Когда предложенный бокал коррелианского бренди опустел, Даала заговорила о женщинах в его жизни так, как часто говорила о мужчинах в своей. Если закрыть глаза, можно было представить, что ему всё ещё двадцать, и они на борту «Горгоны», в огромной адмиральской каюте. Уже давно Бен не чувствовал себя _дома_ больше, чем в этот самый момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — «Старкиллер» — известная нам база из TFA, а так же кодовое имя Галена Марека, тайного ученика Дарта Вейдера. Вейдер вырастил и обучил Старкиллера премудростям Тёмной стороны Силы, чтобы тот устранял его врагов и в итоге помог бы убить Императора. Но в результате же Гален прошел путь от тьмы к свету и помог создать Альянс повстанцев, который в итоге и разгромил Империю.
> 
> [2] — Психометрия — это полезно: http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Психометрия


	12. XI: Сила освободит меня

**Бакура, 34 ПБЯ**

Утро для Рей началось рано. Несмотря на то, что они с Леей проговорили полночи, встала она посвежевшей. Утомлённый после суток напряжения разум посветлел, а чуть сладковатый воздух Бакуры и гул просыпающегося города из огромного окна бодрили тело и дух.

Потянувшись на мягкой перине, Рей напоследок зарылась лицом в подушки, втянула носом запах чистого постельного белья и вылезла из-под пушистого одеяла. Прохлада от босых ступней мурашками поднялась по ногам к спине, ветер ласково коснулся бледного со сна лица, и, сдвинув в сторону прозрачную штору, Рей выглянула в окно.

Салис Д'аар, столица Бакуры, располагалась между двумя самыми крупными реками планеты. У самых берегов выстраивались малоэтажные дома и чем дальше от воды, тем выше становились здания. Вид с последних этажей городской Ратуши открывался потрясающий: на восходе солнечные лучи отражались от водной глади, окрашивали стены небоскрёбов в оранжево-розовый цвет и пёстрыми бликами сверкали на стёклах тысячи окон. Весь город умещался на одной ладони: соединяющие набережные двух рек подобно мостам улицы, острые пики домов, сверкающие пристани и стоянки для звездолётов.

Стянув с головы забытую резинку, Рей тряхнула волосами и, захватив из шкафа свежие полотенца, пошла в душ. Наскоро вымывшись, она не обнаружила своей одежды и озадаченно оглядела полки шкафа. Уходя, Лея сказала что-то о пересмотренном гардеробе, но Рей и представить себе не могла масштаб катастрофы. Порывшись в бесконечных платьях, она выбрала самый скромный из предложенных Леей нарядов и, вприпрыжку выбежав из лифта, выскочила на городскую улицу как была: с мокрой головой и в смущающе женском комбинезоне. Кое-как поправив воротник, Рей попыталась ослабить застёжку под грудью, но после неудачной попытки бросила эту затею: вещь казалась очень дорогой, и порвать её было бы последним делом. Кроме того, ткань у бледно-голубого комбинезона была приятной, свободный крой не стеснял движений, да и неудобство, на самом деле, не причиняло много проблем. Рей вдохнула полной грудью, игнорируя впившуюся в кожу брошку, и с энтузиазмом зашагала по улицам.

Когда к обеду ноги уже приятно ныли от усталости, а желудок урчал от голода, она позвонила по комлинку Финну. Позвала его в приглянувшееся кафе и, не дожидаясь друга, заказала себе по шарику мороженного всех имеющихся у них цветов. Подоспевший Финн оценил заставленный креманками столик снисходительным смешком и под ревностным взглядом подруги выбрал шоколадное.

— Серьёзно, ты не можешь съесть _всё_.

— Ты плохо меня знаешь.

Разделавшись с заказом, они отправились в местный океанариум, и Финн мужественно стерпел все нескромные восторги Рей. Даже купил ей нелепый брелок с устрашающей рыбой Рей [1], а потом они уселись на скамейку в местном парке, и ставший натужным восторг бывшей мусорщицы с Джакку как водой смыло. Финн подождал, пока она опустит взгляд, и коротко предложил:

— Рассказывай.

— Нечего.

— Да ладно. Ты позвала меня в свой крестовой поход по здешним едальням, от сердца оторвала два из сорока шарика мороженного. И абсолютно все вчера в Ратуши видели, как тряслись стены северной башни. Я не эксперт, но ты определённо чем-то расстроена.

— Пришёл спасти девушку в беде? — с хмурой улыбкой поинтересовалась Рей и заправила за ухо кудрявый локон. Высохшие кое-как волосы вились и медью сверкали на солнце.

— И предоставить жилетку. Уж коли роль принца на белом коне мне не светит. — Рей покосилась на него, и Финн поспешил пояснить: — То есть я понимаю, что девушки вот так крепко не обнимают парней, которые им нравятся. В _том самом_ смысле. И уж тем более не стучат их по плечу и не целуют в лоб. Не то чтобы я был знаком со многими девушками, но я точно знаю, когда во мне не заинтересованы. — Финн смущённо откашлялся и немного нервно улыбнулся. — Короче говоря, я готов выслушать тебя как самый лучший твой друг.

— А куда девушки целуют парней, которые им нравятся? — лукаво прищурилась Рей.  
Финн поджал губы, и Рей звонко рассмеялась.

— Я рада за вас, — улыбнулась она. — Роуз милая.

— Мы не… Она… Мы об этом пока не говорили, — проворчал Финн. — Не переводи стрелки. Я пришёл послушать твои откровения.

Рей покрутила в руках брелок и покачала головой.

— Рассказывать действительно нечего. Просто всё произошло чертовски быстро, и вчера я сорвалась. Выходить из себя без вреда для окружающих строений я пока не умею.

Финн смерил её внимательным взглядом и беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Ты только помни, что я рядом. И готов выслушать, когда будешь готова. И сильно разозлюсь, если однажды ты напялишь чёрную маску и соберёшься спалить Галактику, предварительно не обсудив всё со мной.

С губ Рей сорвался изумлённый смешок.

— Даже так?

— Если до этого дойдёт, то причины у тебя наверняка будут серьёзными, — полушутя отозвался Финн. — По лимонаду?

— Боже, _да!_

Лимонад у торговца в парке оказался двадцати разных вкусов. Сдавшись на пятом стакане, они от всей души поблагодарили дружелюбного куртзена и отправились посмотреть на расхваленные в скромных брошюрках для туристов музыкальные фонтаны. Вдоволь повеселившись под странную, свистящую музыку, они медленно побрели обратно к Ратуши. Там их встретила заскучавшая Роуз, и они все вместе подошли к накрытому столу. Калриссиан весь светился гостеприимством и весь вечер на пару с Леей травил уморительные байки об их общем прошлом, рассказывал о самых жарких сражениях «Сокола» и с трепетом вспоминал мерзкого Джаббу Хатта.

— Не тебе пришлось лежать на нём в одном белье, — скептически заметила Лея.

— Да, но и не тебя пыталась съесть злобная песчаная росянка.

Ближе к напиткам к ним присоединился По. Воодушевление на лице пилота говорило об определённо плодотворном дне и разговор плавно перетёк к обсуждению современного флота и к кораблям Первого ордена.

— У них ионный маневровый двигатель, — поделился результатами своей работы Дэмерон. — Сказка, но, к сожалению, адаптированы только к ТАЙ файтерам. Предусмотрительные засранцы.

— На самом деле нет, — вмешалась Рей. — Если заменить корпус X-винга на кваданиевый, то сработает.

Дэмерон вопросительно вздёрнул брови.

— Мусорщица с Джакку, помнишь? — хмыкнула Рей. — Я разобрала _Звёздный разрушитель_.

Взяв с Рей обещание, что следующим утром она пойдёт в ангар вместе с ним, воодушевлённый По убежал обратно к файтерам. Ещё через час в свою комнату засобиралась и Рей. Лея вынудила её напоследок покрутиться вокруг своей оси, посоветовала завтра обратить внимание на серебристое _то-самое-едва-ли-платье_ и, наконец, великодушно отпустила. Вернувшись в спальню, Рей прислонилась к двери с обратной стороны и медленно выдохнула.

Переодевшись в одежду для сна (простую белую тунику и _всего лишь_ просторные брюки), она уютно устроилась на мягком ковре возле кровати, прислонилась спиной к матрасу и открыла найденную накануне в библиотеке Альянса книгу. Откусив от стянутого со стола яблока, Рей отложила фрукт в сторону и вытащила из тряпичного мешочка две части сломанного меча Энакина Скайуокера.

Сборка светового меча представляла собой технически трудный процесс. Учитывая задуманное Рей, ещё и опасный, потому как, к её вящему недовольству, пополам раскололась не только рукоять, но и кайбер-кристалл. Нестабильным кристаллам в книге была посвящена целая глава: налюбовавшись на жуткие картинки, где клинок такого меча пронзает сердце собственного создателя, Рей открыла ту часть, где процесс изготовления изображался схемами, и принялась за работу.

За годы на Джакку она поднаторела в ремонте незнакомых вещей. Она с детства руководствовалась основным принципом: прежде чем починить, нужно было разобрать, потому и в этот раз, вооружившись отвёрткой и плоскогубцами, принялась деталь за деталью разбирать негодное теперь оружие.

Цилиндрическая рукоять вмещала в себя мобильный элемент питания, вырабатывавшийся заряд которого проходил сквозь несколько подогнанных друг к другу компонентов и трансформировался в лезвие из чистой энергии. За счёт магнитного поля эта энергия возвращалась обратно в меч и расходовалась лишь в момент касания лезвия чего-либо. Чтобы достичь такого эффекта, создатель светового меча был обязан пройти через несколько этапов, каждый из которых требовал предельной концентрации — начиная с поиска материала рукояти и завершая первыми испытаниями сконструированного оружия.

Для сборки светового меча требовалось пять незаменимых компонентов: рукоять, матрица эмиттера и оптическая линза, что отвечали за стабилизацию и длину лезвия, а также энергетическая ячейка и фокусирующий кристалл [2].

Материал у Рей уже был. Меч в рабочем состоянии она в руках уже держала, так что вся проблема заключалась в «предельной концентрации» и в отсутствии всяких идей относительно того, как заставить две неравные части расколотого кристалла трансформироваться в два лезвия с двух сторон рукояти. Кроме того, ей бы не помешало добыть где-нибудь мандалорского железа, дабы привести повреждённую рукоять в божеский вид.

Уставившись на разложенные перед собой детали, она сердито фыркнула, убрала лезущие в глаза волосы за уши и вздрогнула, когда воздух знакомо завибрировал.

Порывисто обернулась, услышав за спиной удивлённый смешок, и встретилась взглядом с почти чёрными при тусклом свете глазами.

Кайло держал в руках голопадд и к решившей вдруг «включиться» связи готов, очевидно, не был. В противном случае сменил бы синюю тунику на чёрную.

— Ты лежишь на моей кровати, — выпалила Рей.

— Я сижу, — поправил Рен. — На _своей_. А ты возле неё насмехаешься над одним из самых священных ритуалов.

Рей уязвлённо поджала губы и вернулась к прерванному занятию. Неловко покрутив в руках оплавленною по краям рукоять, раздражённо выдохнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Уходи. Ты мешаешь.

— Я бы рад, но по-прежнему это не контролирую. — Он выключил голопадд и отложил его в сторону. — Во времена Старой Республики джедаи использовали ледяные пещеры Илуны для сборки меча. С помощью Силы выбирали подходящие им фокусирующие кристаллы, а затем месяц медитировали, насыщая кристаллы. Наверняка ещё не иссохшие скелеты старых магистров в гробах вертятся, видя, как ты тычешь в кристалл отвёрткой.

— Хочешь помочь? — склочно поинтересовалась Рей и, вздёрнув бровь, покосилась на него.

— Я не стану точить свою гильотину, — рассеянно заметил Кайло и скользнул взглядом немного мимо лица Рей.

— Что? — смутилась она.

— Волосы, — буркнул Кайло и отвёл взгляд. — Ты… распустила.

Рей озадаченно нахмурилась, почувствовала, как к щекам приливает жар, и отвернулась. Снова взяла в руки плоскогубцы и сломанную рукоять и принялась поправлять погнутые элементы. Пальцы казались распухшими и неловкими — получалось из рук вон плохо, а механическая работа впервые за долгое время ничуть не успокаивала. Через несколько минут она окончательно сдалась и сгребла все детали в сторону.

Время шло, а чужое тепло за спиной никуда не девалось. Его присутствие казалось таким настоящим, словно он действительно был здесь: тихий шелест дыхания, шорох одежды по простыням её кровати, пристальный блестящий взгляд, то и дело возвращающийся к ней. Отмахнуться от уз не получалось, и в конце концов Рей вытянула ноги, прислонилась затылком к кровати и сцепила слегка подрагивающие пальцы рук в замок.

Позади тут же послышалось осторожное копошение, словно бы он отодвинулся чуть дальше от неё, и прежде, чем Рей как следует обдумала свои слова, с её губ сорвалось:

— Лея рассказала мне, кто такой Реван.

— Любопытно, что её вынудило.

— Я чуть было не задушила её и не разрушила башню.

Она почувствовала, как взгляд Бена прикипел к её затылку, и нервно подковырнула заусенец у ногтя.

— С ней всё в порядке.

— Я не спрашивал.

— Но хотел.

— _Прекращай_.

Больно дёрнув огрубевший кусочек кожи, Рей обхватила себя руками и незрячими глазами уставилась на узор ковра.

— Ревану пришлось стереть память, чтобы вернуть его к Свету, — стеклянным голосом проговорила она. — Ужасный обман, манипуляция, но если бы не это, Бастила бы не осталась рядом с ним.

— Если это единственное, что ты запомнила, то Лея определённо рассказала историю не так, — ядовито заметил Бен.

— Это самое хорошее, что с ним случилось! — возмутилась Рей и взволнованно повернулась к нему лицом.

— Вовсе нет. Он был джедаем и ситхом, Верховным главнокомандующим Республики и Тёмным повелителем, спасителем и убийцей. Он выиграл десятки войн, спас десятки рас и столько же уничтожил. Никто не возвращал его к Свету или Тьме, он родился серым, и не Бастиле было это менять.

— Благодаря Бастиле у него появился якорь, — упрямо возразила Рей и закинула одну руку на кровать. Поковыряла порядком раздражающий её заусенец и, с опаской посмотрев на Бена, тихо проговорила: — Он ушёл, пытаясь отречься, но не проходило ни дня в «Заверти» без мыслей о ней и сыне. А ты убил Хана, думая, что этим окончательно убьёшь себя, но теперь ты почти не спишь, а когда пытаешься, живьём себя ешь, лишь бы не…

— Замолчи, пока не поздно, — обманчиво спокойным голосом перебил её Бен.

Рей опустила глаза в пол и подавила судорожный вздох. Собственное горе боролось с чужой извращённой логикой и чувством вины, и когда к горлу подкатила знакомая злость, она проглотила готовые вырваться наружу злые слова, а вместе с ними — собравшуюся сорваться с ладоней Силу, и голос её зазвучал немного отчаянно, но твёрдо.

— Знаешь, что во всём этом самое ужасное? С тех пор, как мы с тобой встретились, я как будто бы смотрю на мир твоими глазами. Я мимикрирую под тебя: злюсь на то, на что никогда раньше не злилась, делаю то, чего не делала. Я знаю то, что знаешь ты, и даже чувствую так же, как ты чувствуешь.

— Нечего было лезть ко мне в голову на «Старкиллере». — Рей подняла на него недоумевающий взгляд и Бен пояснил: — Кража знаний. Одна из самых любимых техник просвещённых ситхов. Крайне опасна в неумелых руках: мне повезло, что ты не оставила меня слюнявым идиотом.

— Какое отношение это имеет к…

— Ты никогда не обучалась телепатии, и в тот раз на «Старкиллере» подсмотрела технику у меня в голове. Ты не умеешь фехтовать, и тебе не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем стащить навык у меня. Ты так крепко обосновалась у меня в голове, — с горечью продолжил Бен, — что в итоге эмоциональный перенос стал неизбежен и привёл к узам. _Премного_ благодарен, я же так плохо жил раньше.

По узам полоснуло злостью, и Кайло, выпрямившись, спустил ноги с кровати. Упёрся локтями в бёдра и потёр одну ладонь о другую.

— Не ты душила Лею, — мельком глянув на неё, выдохнул он. — Не кори себя.

Он был так близко, что подвинь Рей ладонь, она могла бы коснуться ткани его брюк. До крайности нелепую картину они, вероятно, представляли со стороны: сидящий на кровати мужчина и прислонившаяся к перине возле его ног девушка. Следовало отодвинуться или хотя бы сесть возле, чтобы не смотреть на него снизу вверх и не рисковать прислониться к его широко расставленным коленям лбом. Смутившись на мгновение их положением, Рей неловко поёрзала и неслышно сглотнула.

Вспомнила то, что произошло во время побега с «Ревана», и не успела сформулировать вопрос, прежде чем Бен качнул головой.

— Желание свернуть шеи пилотам — плод твоей Силы. Результат слишком сильного напряжения: сконцентрироваться на нескольких крупных, подвижных объектах разом трудно. Проще найти биоформы и остановить работу одного органа, чем устроить неполадку в микросхеме истребителя. — Рен устало помассировал виски и совершенно больным взглядом посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Зрачки дёргались из стороны в сторону, будто бы он читал какой-то текст, и Рей поняла, что, должно быть, что-то привлекло его внимание там, у себя, где бы он ни был.

— Только поддаваться ему не нужно. — Бен вдруг серьёзно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Хочешь снести голову — руби мечом. Убьёшь Силой — пути назад не будет.

Фраза прогремела в тишине комнаты как гром среди ясного неба. Недостающие элементы головоломки встали на место, и Кайло дёрнулся от пронзившего Рей понимания. Досада на свой просчёт, впрочем, вышла слабой: ему оставалось только смириться с тем, что Рей слишком быстро разобралась, что к чему, и напомнить себе не делать так больше. _Снова._

_Поэтому ты убил Хана мечом, а не…_

_Рей, **пожалуйста**._

Рей тактично отвернулась и попыталась перестать думать о том, что как бы там ни было, какие бы цели он ни преследовал, убивать он не должен был, и подтянула колени к груди. Сглотнула подступившие к горлу слёзы и задала мучавший её вопрос:

— Так значит, всё, что я чувствую…

— Всё, что кажется тебе неуместным и чужеродным, вероятнее всего, принадлежит мне, — подтвердил Бен.

— У тебя тоже так?

— Я обучен щитам и могу закрыться. От твоего присутствия это, правда, не избавляет, но я во всяком случае имею возможность спрятать от тебя мысли. — Кайло встревоженно дёрнулся и нахмурился. — Не пытайся вычитать в моей голове, как это делается.

— Ну, хуже-то уже не будет, — невесело хмыкнула Рей и вскинула вверх раскрытые ладони, стоило Бену бросить на неё осатаневший взгляд. — Шутка.

— Будет, — прорычал он. — Сколько, полагаешь, мы уже говорим?

Рей смущённо замолчала и отвернулась. Подумала, что в этот раз связь действительно держит их нетипично долго, устроила подбородок на коленях и прикусила губу, думая о том, стоит ли задавать следующий вопрос. Тот настойчиво пульсировал на самом краю сознания, и Рей, устав бороться с собой, решилась:

— А вот _это_ , — она прикрыла глаза, бережно собирая каждый клочок симпатии у себя в груди, и сконцентрировалась на ощущении робкого, хрупкого пока ещё тепла под сердцем, — тоже чувствуешь ты?

Взгляд Бена поплыл, и Рей скорее почувствовала, чем услышала сорвавшийся с его губ вздох. Узы натянулись, плаксиво зазвенели, и когда она открыла глаза, Рена рядом уже не было. Испытывая одновременно облегчение и разочарование, Рей собрала разбросанные детали меча и сложила их в тряпичный мешок. Бережно лелеемое желание выйти ночью на прогулку её покинуло, осталось только тянущее чувство внутри груди и подспудное сожаление. Утром Лея познакомит её с магистром Мегарой, и та предложит её обучить. Лея с остальными улетит на Денон, а они со старой зайгеррианкой отправятся на Рен-Вар.

До мирного саммита на Деноне останется месяц, а пока, погасив тусклый ночник, Рей забралась на кровать, натянула повыше одеяло и уткнулась носом в подушку.

Наволочка пахла морозом и озоном.

Рей ещё не встречала людей, которые пахли бы как погода.

**Калист VI, 34 ПБЯ**

Обругав заморгавший на прикроватной тумбочке комлинк, Кайло потёр занывшую грудь и откинул с лица волосы. Выпрямился, радуясь, что комлинк передавал только звук и нажал на кнопку ответа.

— Слушаю.

— Лидер Рен, тут такое дело… — послышался голос Митаки.

— Быстрее, лейтенант.

— У нас на борту три не наших дроида: оранжево-белый класса BB, астромеханих R-2 и золотой протокольный.

Рен повернулся к комлинку, будто бы мог видеть лицо отчитывающегося лейтенанта, и попросил повторить.

— Дроиды, лидер, — в голосе Митаки послышалось скрытое веселье. — Они, видимо, были на борту «Сокола». В транспортном доке «Ревана» мало камер, скорее всего, они прятались в нишах на стоянке. Пока серьёзных проблем нет, мелкое пакостничество, но BB-13 [3] угрожает им расправой. Прикажете уничтожить?

Рен провёл ладонью по лицу и встал с кровати. Стянул с себя синюю тунику, надел привычный чёрный камзол и накидку и закрепил на поясе меч.

— Нет. Я сейчас поднимусь.

— Принято, лидер Рен.

Выходя из комнаты, Кайло бросил взгляд на изножье кровати, возле которого несколько мгновений назад сидела Рей, и вышел из тёмной комнаты. Ночью на базе «Калист» по-прежнему кипела жизнь: на заводе шумел конвейер, и был слышен грохот тысяч отбойных молотков; ночная смена охраны маршировала по коридорам, жужжали редкие дроиды-уборщики, дроиды-механики копались в вышедших из строя репликаторах.

«Реван» же встретил его тишиной и мерным гулом двигателей — знакомым с детства, самым любимым на свете звуком. Отрешенно кивнув рапортующему Митаке, Бен шагал по коридорам и думал о том, что стоит обновить и интерком тоже; подмечал мелкие дефекты в покрытии полов и стен и к тому моменту, как они добрались до запертых галдящих дроидов Сопротивления, пришёл к выводу, что эта доисторическая база не так уж и плоха.

— Мастер Бен!

Голосу Трипио вторил яростный бубнёж BB-8 и гробовое молчание R-2.

Рен никак не мог избавиться от преследующего его аромата причудливых цветов.

Того самого, что исходил от вьющихся волос Рей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — Рыба Рей — действительно устрашающая: http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Рей_(рыба)
> 
> [2] — Вукипедия. Где бы я без неё была.
> 
> [3] — тот очаровательный чёрный астродроид класса BB из восьмого эпизода.
> 
> П/а: "Реван" — первая часть дилогии. Продолжение не заставит себя ждать.


End file.
